Amor en el Caos
by GhostShadow6661
Summary: Hace años que esta sola, desde el sacrificio de su hermano Latias siente un gran vació en su corazón, pero cuando lo piensa bien, sera eso cierto? Esta destinada a estar sola? Podrá reencontrarse con el chico que podría llenar ese vació? Mientras tanto, Ash ha terminado su viaje por Sinnoh y esta en camino a Unova, pero no sabe si en verdad quiere seguir o volver a Kanto, que hará?
1. Te Necesito

_**El Amor en el Caos.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Te necesito.**_

_**Nota: En Algunos puntos a lo largo de la historia usare diferentes Soundtracks, cuando vean una parte de un link, solo entren a Youtube y peguen el resto que estará escrito para el momento, cuando vean este simbolo (X) significa que pueden detener la musica.**_

* * *

Ash Ketchum, un nombre que muchos conocen alrededor de las regiones que ha visitado en busca de su meta de ser un Maestro Pokemon, este valiente muchacho a sido el héroe de incontables batallas, el salvador de muchos Pokemon y en varias ocasiones hasta del mundo. Sus hazañas han sido previstas mas de una vez en antiguas leyendas y recientemente ha hecho otras que quedaran en la historia hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Desde sus inicios en el pequeño poblado de Pueblo Paleta acompañado de su amigo Pikachu en la región de Kanto, Ash ha conquistado todas las metas que se ha marcado a lo largo del camino, ni las adversidades Pokemon y Humanas lo han desmotivado en seguir adelante. Pero no ha estado solo, sus amigos han estado ahí para apoyarlo en la ocasión que haya sido necesaria, entre las felicidad y las risas, hasta la amargura y las lagrimas. Siempre han estado ahí para el como el ha estado para ellos.

Pero desde el inicio hasta ahora, donde se encuentra Ash Ketchum? Donde esta el joven que todos conocemos? Vamos a averiguarlo...

Ash junto a su mejor amigo Pikachu estaban en un barco que tomaron en un puerto de Sinnoh, donde después de despedirse de Dawn, una amiga que había hecho en sus aventuras en esa región, decidieron embarcarse hacia la región de Unova.

Pero al parecer, Ash no estaba del todo seguro de querer ir a dicha región, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, el joven Entrenador extrañaba a su Madre, al Profesor Oak y al resto de sus Pokemon. Hablar con ellos por Video-Llamada no era lo mismo. Deseaba abrazar a su Madre, recibir un cálido saludo del Profesor Oak... Y hasta soportar a Gary otra vez!

Cierto, el ir a Unova aseguraba muchas aventuras nuevas y mas Pokemon por capturar, pero estaba dividido entre ir a lo desconocido o volver a su hogar. Ash sacudió su cabeza, en verdad no sabia que hacer.

-"Pikapi?" dijo un pequeño Pokemon amarillo subiendo al hombro de Ash.

-"Huh? Oh, Pikachu, pensé que estabas dormido" dijo Ash mientras acariciaba a su fiel compañero.

-"Pikachu?" Pikachu bajo al piso y miro a su amigo algo preocupado. -"Pika?"

-"No, no pasa nada" Ash bajo su cabeza, tratando de ocultar su indecisión.

-"A mi me parece que si" dijo otra voz detrás de el.

-"Huh?" Ash volteo a ver a quien le había hablado, era el Capitán del barco.

El hombre camino hacia el y se recargo en la misma pared que el, mirando el atardecer y como Sinnoh desaparecía de su vista. -"Reconozco una cara triste cuando la veo, te molestaría contarle a este viejo lobo de mar lo que te pasa?"

Ash miro al hombre por unos segundos, no estando seguro de que hacer, el Capitán noto su indecisión y sonrió. -"No tienes que contarme si no quieres"

-"Oh no no no, disculpe, es que seguía pensado" dijo Ash mientras suspiraba. -"Es que... No estoy seguro de que hacer"

-"De que hacer? A que te refieres?" pregunto el Capitán.

Ash levanto su mirada hacia el horizonte. -"Bueno, es que... Hace un par de minutos salí de Sinnoh con la clara idea de ir a Unova y seguir mi camino como Entrenador Pokemon. El solo pensar en los retos que enfrentaría y los Pokemones que conocería hace que quiera llegar ya para comenzar!"

Por un breve momento, el espíritu aventurero de Ash surgió en el, llenando su cuerpo y mente con los deseos de ir a Unova, pero tan rápido como llego, la melancolía también se apodero de el. -"Pero... Sabe? He pasado mucho tiempo lejos de mi Hogar, extraño a mi Madre, a mis amigos y a mis otros Pokemon que he conseguido en este tiempo, ir a Unova significa pasar mas tiempo lejos de ellos y... La verdad, quiero ir con ellos otra vez"

El Capitán miro junto con Ash el cielo. -"No es algo que haga esto muy seguido, pero me gustaría descansar de mis viajes por un tiempo, ya sabe, guardar las Pokebolas y pasar un tiempo sin preocuparse por la siguiente medalla"

-"Pika?" dijo Pikachu, algo sorprendido de escuchar a Ash decir eso.

-"Je, seguro que si mis otros amigos escucharan eso pensarían que me he vuelto loco, con eso que siempre era yo quien buscaba la aventura" Ash dejo salir una rápida carcajada.

El Capitán puso su mano en el hombre de Ash mientras sonreía. -"Entiendo lo que dices hijo, no hay nada de malo en querer detenerte de vez en cuando para admirar el paisaje, nadie puede seguir adelante sin extrañar su hogar de vez en cuando, tomame a mi como ejemplo"

El Capitán saco una Pokebola de su bolsillo, la agrando y la abrió, dejando salir a un imponente Machamp. -"Machamp!"

-"Wow, un Machamp!" dijo Ash admirando al enorme Pokemon y riendo un poco al sentir a Pikachu subir a su hombro cuando el Pokemon apareció.

-"Antes yo también quería ser un gran Entrenador Pokemon, en ese entonces yo y Machop recorríamos el mundo en busca de hacernos mas y mas fuertes, verdad Machamp?"

El Machamp sonrió y le dio a su amigo un pulgar arriba. -"Ma-Machamp!"

-"Yo vengo de una larga familia que se ha dedicado al mar de una u otra forma, por lo cual siempre vivían cerca de una costa, pero a mi en ese entonces no me parecía mucho quedarme ahí, así que salí a buscar aventura tierra adentro" siguió el hombre. -"Pero después de un tiempo, empece a extrañar a mi familia, amigos y el mar. Pero al igual que tu aun quería seguir viajando, así que seguí mi camino ignorando el deseo de volver a casa. Asi pase días enteros, no me podia concentrar en nada, nuestros entrenamientos eran débiles, perdíamos cada batalla que teníamos y no dormía bien"

Ash escuchaba cada palabra del Capitán, no perdiendo detalle. -"Así que al fin decidí volver, y no sabes que feliz estoy de tomar esa decisión, al volver encontré todo lo que estaba extrañando y mas, hice nuevos amigos, tuve mas aventuras y encontré a alguien quien hizo mi vida completa"

-"Huh?" Ash se preguntaba a que se refería.

-"Pi?" al igual que Pikachu.

El Capitán saco su billetera y de ella una foto. -"Conocí al amor de mi vida"

Miro la foto y pensó en todo lo que el hombre le había dicho, seguro que si volvía... No perdería nada? Seguiría teniendo la misma emoción? -"Ya veo..."

Aunque lo de encontrar al '_Amor de su Vida_' lo hacia sentirse un poco incomodo, la única chica que con la en verdad se ha acercado en Kanto y Johto es... Misty.

El Capitán guardo la fotografía y sonrió. -"Ahora la decisión es tuya joven Entrenador, puedes seguir tu camino hacia Unova, o puedes volver al lugar de donde vienes y como dices tu 'relajarte', pero quien sabe, tal vez encuentres mas de lo que buscas"

El Capitán le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Ash y se retiro, dejando al Entrenador con mucho que pensar.

"Wow, esa su que fue una historia, pero ahora... Que hago?" pensó Ash.

-"Pikapi?" Pikachu puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cabeza de su amigo y le dio un abrazo.

-"Tu que opinas Pikachu? Te gustaría seguir, o quisieras volver a Pueblo Paleta?" pregunto Ash a su amigo amarillo.

Pikachu puso su pata en su barbilla y pareció pensarlo, pero después de un rato se encogió de hombros, estaba tan indeciso como el. -"Piiika..."

Olvidaba que Ash y Pikachu son tan parecidos? Claro, sabemos muy bien el dicho que dice 'De tal Entrenador tal Pokemon' pero este inseparable par llevaban eso al siguiente nivel, podrían ser hermanos de no pertenecer a diferentes especies.

Ash sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de Pikachu. -"No te preocupes amigo, nos queda unos días para decidirlo, ahora, que tal si vamos por algo de comer?"

Al escuchar la oportunidad de comida, Pikachu inmediatamente salto al hombro de su amigo. -"Pikachu!"

Como les dije, tan parecidos...

* * *

_**Días después...**_

El viaje hacia Unova paso sin nada mas interesante que un par de batallas a bordo en la cubierta, como siempre, Ash venció a cuanto entrenador se enfrento, todo con la ayuda de Pikachu, quería darle una oportunidad al resto de sus Pokemon, pero Ash pensó que seria mejor darles un merecido descanso.

Una mañana Ash salió de su habitación algo temprano de lo usual, Ash y Pikachu dormían juntos cuando ambos rodaron de la cama y Pikachu fue aplastado por su entrenador, haciendo que dejara salir un Impactrueno involuntario.

Mientras se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el sueno de encima, Ash salió a la cubierta a tomar aire fresco, cuando algo a lo lejos llamo su atención. -"Huh?"

"Atención a todos los pasajeros del barco. En menos de dos horas llegaremos a la región Unova, se les recomienda tener sus pertenencias listas y prepararse para el desembarcar, gracias por viajar con nosotros" dijo la voz del Capitán por el comunicador del barco.

Ash sonrió y corrió a su camarote para tomar sus cosas, sus Pokebolas, su Pokedex, su gorra y a volver a despertar a Pikachu, quien había vuelto a dormir. -"Pikachu? Amigo despierta, ya casi llegamos"

Pikachu lentamente abrió sus ojos. -"Pikaaa"

-"Vamos Pikachu, tenemos que prepararnos!" sin darle tiempo al pobre ratón, Ash lo tomo entre sus manos y salió del camarote.

-"Pika!

Salieron a la cubierta frontal donde la mayoría de los pasajeros ya estaban esperando a que el barco tocara puerto, Ash pudo ver a los entrenadores con los que había peleado y los saludo, algunos le devolvían el saludo, otros... No decían nada, no les había agradado que un Pikachu haya limpiado el piso con sus Pokemon.

Ash sentía el viento correr por su cara y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, ahí estaba, Unova, la siguiente región que exploraría de rincón a rincón...

O no?

-"Ya te decidiste Ash?" pregunto al Capitán acercándose.

En ese momento el humor de Ash cayo un poco. -"Aun no Capitán David..."

-"Pika..." al igual que Ash Pikachu se sentía indeciso.

El Capitán David levanto una ceja, pero sin pensarlo mucho tomo una Pokebola y la lanzo al aire. La Pokebola se abrió y su Machamp apareció. -"Machamp!"

-"Pues que te parece una pequeña batalla para pasar el tiempo?" pregunto el Capitán sonriendo.

Todos en la cubierta se mostraron emocionados por la posibilidad de una ultima batalla antes de irse, rápidamente hicieron espacio y dejaron a Ash y al Capitán en medio de todos. -"Que opinas? A todos aquí parece gustarles la idea"

Ash miro a todos presentes y sonrió. No importaba las circunstancias, una batalla era una batalla y el no decía no a una. -"Muy bien"

Con todos aplaudiendo su decisión, la gente empezó a tomar lados en la cubierta, los que apoyaban a Ash se ponían detrás de el y los que estaban con el Capitán hacían lo mismo. Ash empezó a recorrer sus dedos entre sus Pokebolas pero Pikachu se le adelanto en su decisión. -"Pikapi!" dijo el ratón señalando al Machamp.

-"Huh? Quieres ir tu Pikachu?" pregunto Ash, Pikachu asintió y de un salto se puso al frente del musculoso Pokemon, sus mejillas estaban sacando chispas por la electricidad.

-"Ah, veo que tu Pikachu será quien pelee, muy bien, que así sea, Machamp, listo?" el Pokemon se puso en pose de ataque y gruño.

-"Muy bien Pikachu, estas listo?" pregunto Ash.

-"PIKA!" dijo Pikachu.

-"Entonces adelante!" dijeron ambos Entrenadores.

_**/watch?v=Cu4lEbTa9T0 (se los remiendo para la pelea)**_

-"Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido!" dijo Ash. Pikachu empezó a correr mientras dejaba una linea de luz detrás de el.

-"Machamp, esquiva y utiliza Puño de Fuego!" ordeno el Capitán. Machamp de un salto esquivo el ataque y uno de sus cuatro puños se envolvió en fuego, aprovechando sus largos brazos dio un golpe directo a Pikachu.

Pikachu apretó sus dientes al sentir el golpe y el fuego en su espalda, sin embargo en lugar de chocar con un poste cercano aprovecho su velocidad y salto en el, evitando el golpe. -"Bien hecho! Ahora usa Cola de Hierro" la cola de Pikachu de ilumino y empezó a dar vueltas para aumentar su poder.

-"Machamp, bloquea el ataque y utiliza Golpe Cruzado!" Machamp salto con sus brazos extendidos. Viendo que venia directamente a el, Pikachu se lanzo para tratar de golpearlo directamente en la cabeza.

Pero fue un error, una vez mas Machamp utilizo su tamaño a su favor y con su par de brazos inferiores sostuvieron a Pikachu por sus costados y los otros dos se iluminaron con energía, listos para dar el fatal golpe. Ash noto esto inmediatamente, tenia que hacer algo! -"Pikachu usa Impactrueno!"

Pikachu no lo dudo ni un segundo y lanzo la electricidad a su alrededor, electrocutando a Machamp lo suficiente como para que lo soltara, pero no tanto como para detener el ataque por completo, el primer brazo fallo, pero el segundo le dio un golpe directo.

-"Pika!" grito Pikachu al sentir el golpe, esta vez no pudo recuperarse y cayo al piso. Machamp aterrizo frente a el, pero no se podía mover a causa de la parálisis causada por el Impactrueno de Pikachu.

-"M-ma... Champ" gruño Machamp mientras intentaba moverse.

-"Pikachu, ahora es nuestra oportunidad, levantare y utiliza Tacleada de Voltios!" dijo Ash mirando como Pikachu se levantaba.

Pikachu asintió y empezó a correr hacia Machamp, su cuerpo envolviendose en electricidad mientras ganaba velocidad. -"Pikapikapikapikapika!"

El Capitán David tenia que admitirlo, ese ataque se veía fuerte y tenia que hacer algo. -"Machamp, intenta moverte y utiliza Golpe Cruzado!"

Machamp resistió la electricidad y logro liberarse, ahora sus cuatro manos brillaron y se lanzo para recibir a Pikachu. Ash vio el salto con una sonrisa. "Tal como lo esperaba" -"Pikachu, pasa por debajo de el y utiliza Cola de Hierro con la electricidad!"

Pikachu siguió su camino pasando por debajo de las piernas de Machamp, quien no espero el repentino movimiento y sus golpes fallaron por completo, dejandolo vulnerable por la espalda. Pikachu dejo de correr y salto mientras aun la electricidad de la Tacleada de Voltios seguía en el, su cola brillo y la preparo para el golpe.

-"MAAAA!" grito Machamp al sentir el golpe en su espalda y la electricidad correr por su cuerpo. Pikachu se separo de el y aterrizo en el suelo, jadeando y con algunos golpes.

El Capitán sonrió. -"Eres brillante Ash, pero necesitadas mas que eso para librarte de nosotros, verdad Machamp?"

Machamp gruño y levantandose del piso al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos se quito una vez mas la electricidad, pareciera que los ataques no le hicieron ni un rasguño. -"Machamp!"

-"Que? No le paso nada?" pregunto Ash sorprendido de la fuerza del Pokemon tipo pelea.

-"Pi-ka, pi-ka" la pelea empezaba a tener sus consecuencias en Pikachu, quien se veía cansado y algo adolorido.

-"No importa, Pikachu, Impactrueno ahora!" grito Ash.

Pikachu cargo la electricidad y la dejo salir hacia Machamp. -"Machamp, esquivalo y usa Golpe de Karate!"

Machamp se hizo a un lado y esquivo el ataque de Pikachu, inmediatamente corrió hacia el y con sus brazos derechos preparo su golpe.

-"Cola de Hierro, ahora!" ordeno Ash, Pikachu obedeció y ambos ataques chocaron entre si, empujandolos hacia atrás, Pikachu logro caer de pie y Machamp solo se deslizo hacia atrás. -"Ataque rapido!" grito Ash.

Pikachu empezó a correr hacia Machamp, quien se estaba recuperando del golpe, cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a gran velocidad.

"No caeré dos veces en el mismo truco" pensó el Capitán. -"Machamp, usa Puño de Fuego hacia abajo!"

El puño de Machamp se encendió en llamas y se preparo para cuando Pikachu se acercara lo suficiente.

Cuando el ratón estuvo en posición, Ash sonrió. -"Ahora!"

-"Machamp! Puño Dinámico hacia atrás!" ordeno al Capitán.

Utilizando su otro brazo Machamp apretó su puño y la fuerza del ataque se hizo presente, con una fuerza increíble dio el golpe girando hacia atrás y golpeando donde el esperaba a Pikachu. Dicho ratón en lugar de pasar por debajo de el se impacto en la espalda del enorme Pokemon, tomandolo por sorpresa, la fuerza del golpe fue tanta que Machamp perdió el control y cayo de rodillas. Momento que fue aprovechado por Ash. -"Muy bien, ahora Cola de Hierro!"

Pikachu salto y su cola brillo, indicando que el ataque estaba listo y se impacto de lleno en contra de la espalda de Machamp, quien ahora cayo al piso. -"Impactrueno!" grito Ash, Pikachu cargo su electricidad y la lanzo hacia el Pokemon del Capitán, quien en esa posición no pudo esquivar el ataque.

-"No! Machamp!" dijo el Capitán al ver a su Pokemon ser impactado por la electricidad.

-"CHAAAAMP!" grito Machamp.

Pikachu dejo de atacar cuando una gran explosión envolvió a Machamo y levanto una gruesa cortina de humo, dejando a todos en la cubierta sin habla. -"Bien hecho Pikachu!" dijo Ash felicitando a su amigo.

-"Pika" dijo Pikachu con una cansada sonrisa.

Pero la batalla no había terminado.

-"Terminemos esto Machamp, usa Puño de Fuego ahora!" dijo al Capitán hacia donde estaba su Pokemon.

-"Que?" dijo Ash al escuchar eso.

De entre el humo Machamp salió de un salto mientras que sus dos puños izquierdos estaban envueltos en llamas. -"Maaaaa!"

"Ese Machamp si que es fuerte" pensó Ash. "Pero nosotros también lo somos" -"Pikachu, Tacleada de Voltios!"

A pesar de estar cansado el ratón obedeció, estando muy acostumbrado a presionar sus limites, dando un gran salto y envolviéndose una vez mas en electricidad Pikachu se dirigió derecho hacia Machamp, quien al ver a Pikachu acercarse mando sus dos puños hacia adelante para recibirlo. El resultado de ambos ataques fue otra gran explosión, la cual hizo que todos los presentes se cubrieran la cara.

Por unos segundos todos contuvieron el aliento, esperando a que el humo se disipara. Ash y el Capitán David, los dos con sudor en sus frentes y nervioso, miraron como el humo se deshacía y revelaba a ambos Pokemones ahí parados.

Pikachu y Machamp estaban en medio de los dos, ambos Pokemones se miraban entre si mientras jadeaban y resistían la urgencia de caer al piso.

-"Pi-ka, pi-ka"

-"Ma-champ, Ma-champ"

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la Tacleada de Voltios afecta también a Pikachu, Machamp fue el primero en caer. -"Champ"

Machamp no pudo soportar la batalla y cayo al piso, derrotado.

_**(X)**_

Todos en la cubierta aplaudieron y felicitaron a Ash mientras que el Capitan regresaba a su Machamp a la Pokebola. Pikachu sonrió pero cayo de frente, completamente cansado. Ash al ver a su amigo caer inmediatamente corrió a su auxilio. -"Pikachu! Pikachu estas bien?"

Ash tomo entre sus brazos al ratón eléctrico y le dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara, Pikachu lentamente abrió sus ojos y le dio una cansada sonrisa. -"Pika..."

El Capitan David se acomodo su sombrero y dejo salir una carcajada. -"Increíble! Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia una batalla tan intensa como esa, en verdad que eres un gran entrenador!"

Después de asegurarse que su amigo amarillo estuviera bien, Ash sonrió y le dio un pulgar arriba al Capitan. -"Gracias! Tu también eres excelente!"

Se dieron un apretón de manos y la gente presente volvían a poner su atención en la distancia entre el barco y Unova. Al separarse, el Capitán suspiro. -"Hmm, veo que aunque tu Pikachu es muy fuerte, necesitara algo mas que un descanso, dame un minuto" el Capitan puso sus dedos en su boca y silbo.

Ash volteo a ver en la dirección que silbo el Capitán David y de una de las puertas que dirigía al puente del barco llego corriendo un Mightyena cargando una pequeña bolsa en su boca. -"Rooar!"

-"Gracias Mightyena" el Capitán tomo la bolsa y saco una pequeña botella morada. -"Toma, dale esto a tu Pikachu, se sentar mejor hasta que lleguemos a Unova y lo puedas llevar a un Centro Pokemon"

Ash reconoció la botella, era una Poción, tomando el liquido lo destapo y se lo dio a Pikachu, quien se la tomo de un solo trago y suspiro. -"Chaaaa"

-"Ya esta, ahora no se sentirá tan mal, me encantaría seguir charlando pero tengo que retirarme, pero espero verte de nuevo algún día Ash" dijo el Capitan.

-"Igualmente, nos vemos!" Ash se despidió del Capitán y puso su vista en Unova. "Bueno, aun me queda algo de tiempo para pensar..."

El barco al fin había llegado a Unova, la gente ya se había preparado y todos estaban en una fila listos para salir. Al principio de ella estaba Ash, quien aun se veía indeciso. -"Hmm..."

-"Muy bien pasajeros, gracias por viajar con nosotros y bienvenidos a Unova, ya pueden desembarcar" dijo el Capitan.

Ash no perdió tiempo y salió del barco, pisando por primera vez una nueva región. -"Bueno Pikachu, aquí estamos, no te sientes emocionado?"

-"Pikachu!" respondió Pikachu.

Entonces Ash recordó lo primero que tenia que hacer. -"Ah, cierto, tenemos que ir a un Centro Pokemon"

Aunque la ciudad a la que llegaron era grande, el Centro Pokemon resaltaba entre los demás edificios por su distintiva 'P' que se levantaba sobre todo. Ash entro y fue recibido por la siempre presente Enfermera Joy. -"Buenos días, en que te puedo ayudar?"

Ash tomo a Pikachu y lo puso en el mostrador. -"Venimos de una batalla algo dura y Pikachu necesita un poco de ayuda"

La Enfermera Joy miro preocupada al Pikachu. -"Oh cielos, parece que peleo diez rounds con un Hitmonchan"

Ash se rasco la nuca y río nerviosamente. -"De hecho solo fue uno contra un Machamp"

* * *

Chansey, quien acaba de llegar para asistir a la Enfermera Joy casi se desmaya al escuchar eso. -"_Oh cielos, estas bien? Como te sientes?_"

Pikachu sonrió. -"_No tan mal, tome algo que me ayudo después de la pelea_"

Chansey examino con la mirada a Pikachu. -"_Aun así necesitas ayuda, tienes una leve quemadura en su espalda y tienes un golpe en la cabeza_"

Pikachu se miro la espalda y se toco la cabeza. -"_Huh, tan mal estoy?_"

Chansey sacudió su cabeza "_Machos..._"

* * *

-"Muy bien, puedes esperar aquí mientras curamos a tu Pikachu o puedes quedarte en una habitación si lo deseas" dijo la Enfermera Joy mientras que Chansey llevaba a Pikachu a la Enfermería.

Aunque Ash no tenia mucho de levantarse en la mañana, no había dormido muy bien por estar pensando en que hacer. -"Creo que me quedare en una habitación"

Joy sonrió. -"Me alegra escucharlo, por aquí por favor"

Joy guió a Ash por unos pasillos hasta llegar al área donde estaban las habitaciónes. -"Ponte cómodo, vendré a avistarte cuando Pikachu este bien" diciendo esto, la Enfermera se retiro para atender otros Pokemon.

Ash suspiro y se quito su sudadera, gorra y tenis mientras se acostaba en una cama, se puso cómodo y miro al techo mientras seguía pensando que hacer. "Hmm, ya estoy aquí, al fin en Unova, pero aun quisiera volver a Kanto. Extraño a Mamá, sus abrazos, su voz, su comida..."

Ash sacudió su cabeza, habrá tiempo para eso luego. "Je, ya me imagino la cara del Profesor Oak cuando me vea llegando a su Laboratorio en lugar de hablar por el en video, ah, también platicar con Tracey y saber que ha aprendido. Seguro ya esta siguiendo los pasos del Profesor"

"Hablando del Profesor, me pregunto si Gary seguirá siendo Líder de Gimnasio, la ultima vez que lo vi era muy fuerte, tal vez ya hasta sea Campeón de Kanto, con eso que siempre quiso superarme en todo" pensó Aah recordando a su viejo Rival, como siempre compitiendo el uno contra el otro para ver quiebres mejor pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo) eran grandes amigos.

"Y pensando en Líderes de Gimnasio, como estará... Misty" pensando en lo que le dijo el Capitán no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, si volvía a Kanto encontraría todo y mas de lo que buscaba? Pero, amor? En serio buscaba, o necesitaba amor? Claro, no va a negar que en mas de una ocasión pensó en Misty como mas de una amiga, pero también recuerda a May y a Dawn, cada chica con la que ha viajado ha sabido como ganarse un lugar en su corazón. Pero si se pone a pensarlo bien, Misty había sido la primera chica en la que había pensado como una potencial novia, pero Misty no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos (bueno, su enojo y frustración siempre salían a flote con bastante fuerza) y no recordaba muy bien alguna muestra de afecto que pasara mas allá de amiga, pero si a eso se va Ash, el tampoco había mostrado mucho su afecto hacia ella, quizá porque era muy joven en esos días o porque era muy distraído para notarlo (no es que aun no lo sea ahora)

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde había visto a todos ellos, el los extrañaba y ellos lo extrañaban a el, pero si después de tanto tiempo todo seguía igual, que daño haría un par de meses mas?

Ash gruño mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos, todo esto le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. "Quizá dormir sea lo mejor"

Poniéndose boca abajo, Ash lentamente se estaba quedando dormido. Si había otra cosa que fuera importante como para hacerlo volver, lo haría. Solo que en este momento no se le ocurría nada.

Pero lo que no sabia que había algo que lo quería ver volver, o mejor dicho '_alguien_'.

* * *

En la bella ciudad rodeada por el océano de Altomare una solitaria figura flotaba lentamente por un hermoso jardín lleno de arboles y plantas de todo tipo, de vez en cuando la figura se acercaba a una fuente que estaba al centro del jardín y miraba algo en el agua o pasaba por un columpio que estaba colgado de un árbol, su melancólica mirada reflejaba una profunda tristeza y soledad. Siempre por esta época del año sus emociones que luchaba por superar salían a la luz con mas y mas fuerza, emociones que la destrozaba lentamente por dentro: tristeza, amargura, soledad... _Amor_...

Cuanto había pasado desde que se quedo sola? Cuatro años? cinco? Pareciera poco tiempo para un ser como ella, pero cuando estas sola por tanto tiempo, cuando sabes el ultimo familiar que tenias se fue, y que el único ser que amas jamas volverá, que te queda por hacer?

Cierto, no estaba del todo sola, aun tenia a dos personas con las que aun convivía, pero no era lo mismo... Ya no era lo mismo.

Una vez mas, la solitaria figura se acerco a la fuente y miro la hermosa joya que estaba en el fondo del agua. De forma circular y emitiendo un brillo azul, la Joya Alma seguía cumpliendo su deber de llevar agua limpia y pura a los canales de Altomare, tarea que seguía haciendo sin interrupciones desde que la Joya Alma pasada fue destruida. La figura la veía detenidamente, en sus tiempos mas obscuros el suave brillo de la mística gema le traía algo de consuelo a su alma.

-"Latias?" dijo una voz detrás de la figura.

Latias se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Bianca, su mejor amiga desde hace años, la chica se acerco al Pokemon quien había una vez mas puesto su mirada en la Joya Alma. -"Te encuentras bien?"

_Latias, el Pokemon Eón y Guardiana de la Ciudad de Altomare, o como se le conoce a los Pokemones de su tipo 'Legendarios', un termino que los Humanos les han dado por su rareza y poderes. Contrario a otra Pokemones Legendarios, la raza de ella esta hecha en pares, cada Latias tiene un Latios a su lado, sea de la familia o sea su pareja. Pero ella... Hace cinco años que esta sola, su único familiar vivo, su hermano gemelo Latios se sacrifico de la misma manera que hizo su padre: para salvar la ciudad de una terrible amenaza. Creada por los malignos deseos de dos personas que solo querían poder para sus propósitos, una enorme ola de agua se acercaba y prometía destruir todo a su paso. Pero Latios, utilizando todo su poder tomo control de las aguas y las hizo regresar a los secos canales de Altomare de manera tranquila, salvando miles de vidas._

_Pero eso tendría un costo, ya que al utilizar tanto poder su cuerpo no pudo soportar la energía y se consumió casi por completo, no habría marcha atrás en esta acción._

_Latios sabia muy bien esto, y usando el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida, siguió el mismo camino que su padre, en lugar de que su alma pasara a la siguiente vida, la utilizo para crear una nueva reliquia sagrada que mantendría el orden de todo una vez mas. La alma de Latios hijo ahora era la nueva Joya Alma._

_Latias bajo su cabeza y negó con la cabeza. No estaba bien, hace mucho que no estaba bien._

_Bianca se acerco a Latias y puso sus brazos alrededor del Pokemon, dándole un fuerte abrazo. -"Oh Latias"_

_Bianca era una chica de 16 años que era la mejor amiga de Latias y Latios desde que era pequeña, su abuelo conoció al padre de ambos y estuvo presente en el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, tiempo después nació Bianca y al presentarse los tres formaron una gran amistad que nada pudo romper._

_Pero ahora, al ver el estado en el que estaba Latias, Bianca no podía evitar sufrir con ella, era mas que seguro que a la chica le había dolido mucho la muerte de Latios, pero su dolor no se debe comparar al de Latias, los dos eran tan unidos que era muy difícil imaginarse a alguno de los dos en este estado._

_-"Lo extrañas mucho, verdad?" pregunto Bianca._

_Latias miro la Joya Alma, en verdad que extrañaba mucho a su hermano, días después de su sacrificio Latias no paraba de llorar en la fuente, completamente triste. Pero a pesar de que Latios ya no estaba con ella en el mundo físico, aun seguía a su lado. Después de unas semanas, Latias en las noches se acercaba a la Joya y empezaba a hablarle, no sabia porque lo hacia pero... Decirle como estaba y que estaba siendo fuerte la hacia sentirse un poco mejor. Era una forma de consolarse a si misma._

_Pero una noche, cuando le pregunto que si el la extrañaba tanto como ella, la Joya respondió brillando gentilmente. Latias estaba sorprendida ante esto, pero podía ser su imaginación, así que para asegurarse que su mente no le estuviera jugando trucos volvió a preguntarle lo mismo. La Joya respondió igual, brillando y llenandola con un calor que era muy similar al que le daba Latios cuando le daba un abrazo o cuando dormían juntos en las noches frías._

_Estaba tan feliz y a la vez tan triste, tener a su hermano junto a ella pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, deseaba verlo otra vez, jugar con el, reír con el, ir de paseo por la ciudad mientras que el la cuidaba muy de cerca. Latias quería abrazarlo, llorar en su pecho y escuchar que todo estaría bien. Pero la cruel realidad era que nada de eso pasaría. Cierto, Bianca y Lorenzo (abuelo de Bianca) han estado con ella todos estos años y han hecho todo lo posible como para animarla, desde palabras de aliento hasta pequeñas sorpresas que solo le daban pequeños momentos de felicidad. Pero al pasar el tiempo hasta eso perdió su efecto._

"Si Bianca, lo extraño mucho" dijo Latias telepáticamente.

A pesar de que no había recibido el entrenamiento necesario para usar sus poderes al máximo por ser aun muy joven, la fuerza natural de Latias había crecido con los años, haciendo que varias de sus habilidades aumentaran, una de ellas era su poder Psíquico, el cual le permitía comunicarse mejor con Bianca y Lorenzo. "Pero también lo extraño a '_el_'"

Bianca mantuvo el abrazo mientras suspiraba. -"Quisieras que volviera?"

Una lagrima corrió la mejilla de Latias y cayo a la fuente. "Si, me encantaría verlo otra vez, pero sabemos que eso no pasara, el se fue hace años y debe de estar muy lejos de aquí, siguiendo sus viajes"

Bianca se aparto de Latias y se sentó al borde de la fuente, viendo la Joya Alma. -"No pienses eso Latias, estoy segura que Ash volverá a Altomare-"

"Pero cuando? En otros cinco años? Diez? No lo sabemos, y la verdad... Me rompe el corazón saber que jamas lo veré" Bianca dio un paso hacia atrás ante la sorpresiva furia de su amiga, la chica no podía recordar una ocasión en que Latias se haya puesto asi.

Latias se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y bajo su cabeza. "Perdón! Perdón Bianca no quería asustarte!"

Bianca se acerco a Latias y la acaricio. -"No te preocupes, no fue nada"

Latias floto hasta su columpio, recordando la vez que se revelo como ella misma a Ash cuando lo trajo al Jardín. "Es solo que... Quiero volver a ver a Ash, no tienes idea de que tanto lo amo"

_Quien era Ash Ketchum para Latias? Hace cinco años, Ash llego a Altomare en compañía de sus amigos de vacaciones y para participar en el famoso Tour de Altomare, evento que siempre le gustaba observar y de vez en cuando darle un poco ayuda a los competidores. Justo en ese año, mientras seguía a los competidores Ash en una curva perdió el balance de su bote y se iba a estampar contra una pared, pero Latias lo detuvo justo a tiempo y lo dejo caer al agua de nuevo, después lo ayudo a recuperar el terreno perdido cargando a Totodile y llevándolo en sus brazos a una gran velocidad, claro, dio una vuelta mal justo en la recta final, pero Ash no parecía molesto. Después lo volvió a ver en la ciudad cuando ayudo a su Pikachu a refrescarse un poco en el agua. Latias recordaba como se acerco mucho a la cara de Ash para reconocerlo, pero al no poder hablar decidió retirarse, dejando al chico algo confundido._

_Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, no había visto a Ash como a alguien especial, solo que al poco tiempo las personas (o los monstruos en la opinión de Latias) que provocaron la muerte de su hermano la intentaron atrapar, Ash apareció y valientemente la salvo, sin importarle el peligro de enfrentar a ese Espeon y Ariados, la libero de la pegajosa telaraña y la llevo a un lugar seguro, aunque después de escapar lo guió para que se reuniera con sus amigos y escapo. Mientras volaba a una parte mas segura de la ciudad no pudo evitar pensar en que heroico se había visto Ash poniéndose al frente de ella para protegerla, aunque no lo sabia muy bien en ese momento un hermoso sentimiento se empezó a formar en su corazón._

_Pero Latias no se sentía muy cómoda por haber dejado de esa manera al chico que la había salvado, así que decidió volverlo a buscar. Por suerte no tuvo que buscar mucho, porque lo vio corriendo junto con su Pikachu por las calles de la ciudad, así que tomando su apariencia humana, la de su mejor amiga Bianca, se presento de nuevo ante Ash y lo guió al Jardín secreto donde vivía junto con Latios, intento jugar con el pero su hermano lo ataco, tomandolo como intruso._

_Latias no iba a permitir que Latios le hiciera daño a Ash, asi que se puso en medio de su hermano y su salvador, evitando un conflicto mayor, fue ahí donde Bianca apareció y no para ayudar mucho, provocando a Latios para que siguiera su ataque, gracias a Arceus que Lorenzo llego a tiempo para calmar todo._

_Con el permiso de Lorenzo Latias pudo al fin revelarse como Pokemon a Ash, y aunque no fuera mucho le dio un tiempo para jugar con ella y su hermano. Siempre jugaba con Latios y Bianca pero tener a alguien nuevo con quien divertirse era muy bueno. Ademas de que tuvo la oportunidad de expresarle su agradecimiento con algunas caricias y bromas._

_Pero a partir de ahí las cosas empezaron a ir mal, esa misma noche, cuando ambos dormían pacíficamente el par de mujeres con sus Pokemon intentaron secuestrarlos, Latios intento defenderse, pero fue vencido recibiendo un ataque que iba para ella y fue capturado, después intentaron atraparla a ella, pero su hermano se sacrifico y le dio oportunidad para escapar. Quiso quedarse, no iba a dejar que se llevaran a su hermano por nada del mundo, pero Latios insistió en que escapara, que se alejara y se fuera a un lugar seguro. Aun recuerda las palabras que le dijo: "Todo estará bien Latias, huye!"_

_Con mucho dolor de su corazón Latias obedeció y escapo por los canales de agua, aunque no se notaba estaba llorando durante todo el recorrido por el túnel hasta que salió a la superficie. Estaba en total pánico, que haría? Como ayudaría a Latios? A quien pediría ayuda?_

_En ese momento una sola persona paso por su mente: Ash. Pudo haber pensado en Lorenzo, pudo haber pensado en Bianca, pero por una extraña razón pensó solamente en Ash. Sabia donde estaba, sabia que el la ayudaría, así que sin perder tiempo se volvió invisible y voló lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el único Centro Pokemon de Altomare._

_Usualmente no volaba tan rapido como su hermano, paro la situación ameritaba el esfuerzo de volar como nunca lo había hecho. En poco tiempo llego al Centro y afortunadamente la ventana de la habitación donde estaba Ash con sus amigos estaba abierta. Sin dudarlo entro flotando y tomo su forma humana, tenia intensiones de acercarse de sacudir a Ash hasta que despertara, pero los instintos de Pikachu lo hicieron despertar y fue el quien le ahorro la acción, al verla ahí parada, Ash se levanto y corrió hacia ella, en un principio pensó que era Bianca, era entendible, ya que tenia su forma, pero no tenia tiempo para explicaciones._

_Tenia muchas cosas que hacer, pero al estar frente a Ash no pudo evitar arrojarse a su hombro y llorar, llorar su angustia mientras silenciosamente pedía desesperadamente su ayuda. Ash entendió de inmediato, ella era Latias y algo estaba mal, el chico la consoló y despertó a sus amigos para que se enteraran que estaba pasando. Usualmente no se mostraba en su forma verdadera a nadie que no confiara, pero si eran amigos de Ash podría hacerlo, así que en un brillo psíquico cambio de forma humana a Pokemon, y justo a tiempo, ya que sintió su conexión con su hermano y uso Visión Compartida para ver la situación, Latios y la Joya Alma estaban en el Mecanismo de Defensa de Altomare._

_Ash inmediatamente entro en acción, al estarce cerrando toda la ciudad el chico salto al agua y ambos iniciaron el viaje hacia el Museo, durante el camino fueron atacados por los Aerodactyl y Kabutops fosilizados, pero eso no los detuvo de llegar a su destino. Latias recordaba perfectamente como valientemente Ash libero a Bianca y a Lorenzo de la enorme telaraña de Ariados, como se lanzo de frente en contra del campo de fuerza que retenía a Latios en el MDA, como no le importo lastimarse, solo le importaba sacar a Latios de ahí y que estuviera bien._

_Nunca había visto tanta valentía y coraje en nadie, era admirable como ese humano era tan noble y como le importaban los Pokemon por igual. Como después del sacrificio de su hermano lloro su perdida como si hubiera sido también su familia, como la consoló cuando estaba en su momento mas triste. En verdad esas cualidades hicieron que se enamorara de el. En esos días aun no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía, pero sabia una forma en que le podría demostrar su agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo._

_Ash y sus amigos se irían de Altomare cinco días después del terrible evento, después de asegurarse de que Bianca, Lorenzo y ella estaban bien partirían a otra ciudad para seguir la aventura de Ash. Siendo sinceros Latias no quería quedarse quedarse sin despedirse de el, así que primero fue a casa de Bianca para que juntas pudieran decirle adiós, pero lamentablemente su mejor amiga no estaba, y Ash ya estaba a punto de dejar la ciudad, así que tomo el regalo que tenia Bianca para el y salió corriendo hacia el puerto._

_Tuvo mucha suerte de encontrarse con el bote donde iba Ash al borde de la ciudad, una vez mas Pikachu noto su presencia y se detuvieron en el puerto, Latias corrió para encontrarse con su salvador y le entrego el regalo de Bianca junto con uno suyo, un beso en la mejilla._

_Aunque hubiera podido hablar, Latias no hubiera encontrado las palabras para expresar su gratitud, y como una acción vale mas que mil palabras decidió besarlo. Fue un beso sencillo y rápido, pero para ella fue una gran experiencia, como se habrá sentido Ash? No lo pudo saber porque después de besarlo salió corriendo de vuelta a la ciudad._

_Desde ese entonces cada noche que se acercaba a la nueva Joya Alma y recordaba a su hermano, también recordaba a Ash, se recostaba en el pasto del Jardín y miraba a luna y las estrellas mientras pensaba en todo lo que hizo por ella y por Altomare, cada vez que pensaba en el se iba dando cuenta de que no solo sentía gratitud, sino una atracción que nunca había sentido por alguien. Cierto, Latias sabia muy bien que no era la única de su especie, sabia que había muchos Latios y Latias alrededor del mundo, pero cuales eran las probabilidades de que algún grupo pasara por Altomare? O que ella saliera de la ciudad?_

_Ademas, no había visto a ningún otro Latios que no fuera de su familia, y obviamente al pensar en el único ser por el que ha sentido algo la hacia sentir emocionada y feliz. El fuego en sus ojos, su pose heroica, su cabello tan obscuro como la noche y su melodiosa voz. Aunque era de una especie completamente diferente Latias no podía evitar pensar que Ash era muy apuesto._

_Pero estaba bien? Estaba bien que se sintiera atraída por un humano? Que diría su padre? Que diría su hermano? Que pensaría Ash si se enterara? Estas preguntas pasaban por su mente mas de una vez y la hacían sentir nerviosa e indecisa. Que hacer?_

_Tal vez si se tranquilizaba y trataba de olvidarlo se aclararía su mente._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por olvidar a Ash siempre terminaba con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras recordaba cada detalle de el. En verdad que se había enamorado, pero una pregunta que se haría por años surgió: lo volvería a ver?_

-"Oh Latias, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer" se lamento Bianca acariciando a su amiga.

Latias sonrió y regreso el gesto. -"Gracias Bianca"

Bianca se separo y bajo los peldaños de la fuente. -"No quieres que te consiga algo antes que vaya a dormir?"

Latias suspiro y sacudió su cabeza. -"No, estoy bien, descansa Bianca"

Bianca miro a su amiga detenidamente tratando de ver si mentía, pero al solo ver su misma expresión cansada que la a acompañado por un largo tiempo solo pudo asentir y desearle buenas noches.

Cuando Bianca se fue Latias miro a la luna y paso una de sus garras por la superficie del agua de la fuente. -"Ash... Por favor vuelve... No tienes idea de como deseo que vuelvas"

Lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y caían a la fuente. -"Por favor Ash, regresa, te necesito aquí a mi lado..."

Cerrando sus ojos y secando sus lagrimas, Latias floto hacia el árbol donde dormía con su hermano y se recostó en el, pero antes de dormir, volvió a mirar el cielo nocturno. -"Regresa Ash... Te amo"

Entre mas lagrimas y melancolía, Latias cerro sus ojos y se entrego al reino de los sueños, donde podría escapar a la dura realidad y encontrar la tan anhelada felicidad que tanto deseaba. Pero nunca se dio cuenta que poco después de pedir su deseo la Joya Alma empezó a brillar intensamente, usando su poder para llegar al subconsciente de alguien muy lejos de ahí...

* * *

"**_Ash... Por favor vuelve... No tienes idea de como deseo que vuelvas_**"

Ash se movía de un lado a otro en su cama mientras que escuchaba una hermosa voz en lo mas profundo de sus sueños.

"_**Por favor Ash, regresa, te necesito aquí a mi lado...**_"

La voz... La voz era femenina, pero estaba llena de tristeza, de melancolía, de soledad, quien era?

"_**Regresa Ash... Te amo**_"

Ash despertó de golpe, su respiración era rápido y estaba lleno de sudor, puso su mano en su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Que le estaba pasando?

-"Que fue eso? Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y de repente escuche... Escuche una voz" dijo Ash mientras intentaba calmarse. Se levanto se la cama y camino hacia le ventana de la habitación. El sol estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, el mar seguía tranquilo y la gente caminaba por las calles. Aparentemente todo estaba bien.

Se dio la vuelta y miro las demás camas en la habitación, no había nadie mas que el, ademas, el dormitorio de las chicas esta en el otro lado del pasillo, así que como pudo haber escuchado esa voz? Porque definitivamente era voz de mujer, pero una que jamas había escuchado en su vida. Ash puso sus manos en su cabeza cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodero de el.

"_Regresa Ash... Te amo_"

Te amo... Quien lo amaba? Quien le hablaba en sus sueños? Que pasaba con el? Si a alguien mas le estuviera pasando esto seguramente entraría en panico, pero para Ash Ketchum esto es algo común. No es la primera vez que entraba en contacto con seres místicos y poderosos, aun recordaba muy bien a Mewtwo, a Lugia, a los Unown, a Celebi... Incluso conoció y ayudo a Arceus el Dios Pokemon! Todos habían hecho algo increíble y místico que jamas olvidaría. Como tampoco olvidaría su manera de comunicarse, telepáticamente. Pero quien lo estaba llamando? Quien le estaba pidiendo que volviera? _Quien lo amaba_?

-"Hola? Ash?" dijo la Enfermera Joy entrando a la habitación.

-"Huh? Hola Enfermera" respondió Ash sonriendo.

-"Tu Pikachu ya esta bien, quisieras ir a verlo?" pregunto Joy mientras escribía algo en una libreta que llevaba con ella.

Al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo inmediatamente se olvido de todo, Pikachu era mas importante. -"Seguro, vamos"

Joy sonrió. -"Muy bien, por aquí"

Ash tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación, ansioso de ver a su amigo de nuevo listo para la aventura.

Aunque no tenia idea de la aventura que le esperaba.

* * *

_**Que onda raza! Santa-Shadow aquí con un adelantada regalo de Navidad, Ho Ho Ho!**_

_***ejem* Ok, ya estando un poco mas tranquilos, pues pase de My Little Pony a Pokemon, y mejor aun, a un Genero que ya quería yo escribir hace mucho tiempo: Romance.**_

_**Si siguen a Pokemon desde sus principios y se mantienen al día con los montones de Shippings que hay en este Universo tal vez conozcan el Altoshipping, una pareja entre Latias y Ash. Y antes de que digan que son mas populares las parejas entre Ash y Misty, May o Dawn, tengo que admitir que esta pareja me parece muy original y que se presta para muchísimas ideas que son geniales.**_

_**Tuve muchos problemas decidiendo si escribía este Fic o uno con el Pikachu de Ash o el Buneary de Dawn, pero me incline mas por este, y debo decir que no me arrepiento de mi decisión.**_

_**Y por si se preguntan porque Amor en el Caos? Ya veran en capítulos futuros...**_

_**Así que para los lectores que ya me conocen y los que apenas saben de mi les digo gracias por leer el primer capitulo de mi historia, no olviden dejar un Review que eso es la energía que me hace seguir escribiendo :D**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuidense y nos leemos luego!**_


	2. De Camino al Destino

_**Amor en el Caos.**_

_**Capitulo 2: De Camino al Destino.**_

* * *

La Enfermera Joy llevo a Ash a la Enfermería, donde Pikachu estaba charlando con otros Pokemon que también habían llegado de otras batallas mientras compartían unos cuantos Poffins. El pequeño grupo era un Pachirisu, un Ninjask, un Combusken, un Zigzagoon, un Bulbasaur y Pikachu.

-"_Un Machamp?_ Jamas he peleado con uno pero los he visto en esas cosas que los humanos llaman televisión, con cuatro brazos y esa estatura se ve que es un gran oponente" dijo Bulbasaur mientras comía un Poffin.

-_"Claro que lo son! Estoy muy ansioso de pelear con uno, notan como estoy un poco mas grande que un Combusken normal? Eso significa que estoy a punto de evolucionar! Cuando evolucione a un Blaziken mi entrenador me llevara a un lugar donde solo los Pokemones tipo pelea mas rudos pueden pelear"_ dijo Combusken bastante feliz.

-_"Yo no entiendo como ustedes los tipo pelea disfrutan castigarse tanto" dijo Zigzagoon mientras masticaba todos los Poffins que tenia en su boca. -"El ver como se golpean hasta que no pueden mas me hace sentir mal"_

Si Ninjask tuviera cejas hubiera levantado una. -_"Bzzt, pero todos peleamos, acaso tu no?"_

Zigzagoon sacudió las boronas de su boca. -_"Mi compañera es Coordinadora, nosotros no peleamos, utilizamos nuestros ataques para crear espectáculos que muchos aprecian"_

La Pachirisu, quien estaba muy ocupada acomodando su cómoda cola para recostarse en ella, sonrió y bostezo. -_"Ah, recuerdo ver uno de esos concursos en Hoenn, fue taaan bonito que casi mi entrenadora y yo cambiamos de camino, pero no tuvimos tanta suerte, así que seguimos en las batallas"_

Bulbasaur sacudió su cabeza. -_"Por muy llamativos que sean esos concursos, prefiero seguir en las batallas, igual que Combuken yo estoy a punto de evolucionar! No puedo esperar"_

Pikachu termino su Poffin y suspiro. -_"Yo tenia unos amigos en Sinnoh que eran muy buenos en eso de los Concursos, se veía divertido, pero no se compara como luchar frente a frente con otro Pokemon"_

Combusken, Bulbasaur, Ninjask y Pachirisu asintieron, Zigzagoon solo sacudió su cabeza.

-"Hey Pikachu, veo que te sientes mejor!"

Al escuchar la voz de Ash Pikachu se dio la vuelta y salto a los brazos de Ash. -"Pikapi!"

Ash abrazo a su amigo. -"Me alegra verte bien de nuevo, listo para irnos?"

Pikachu asintió. -"Pika!"

La Enfermera Joy sonrió. -"Tu Pikachu es muy fuerte, con poco tratamiento ya se sentía mucho mejor"

-"No esperaba menos de el, siempre fuerte y no dejando que nada lo detenga" dijo Ash con un poco de orgullo por la fuerza de su amigo amarillo.

Joy sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu. -"Que bueno oirlo, si lo desean ya pueden retirarse"

-"Chansey!" Chansey anuncio su llegada mientras traía con ella una bandeja con un frasco de vitaminas.

-_"Debes tomar esto antes de irte"_ dijo Chansey con una sonrisa.

Pikachu palideció. -_"Tengo que hacerlo?"_

Para responder Chansey destapo el frasco y saco una pastilla que la Enfermera Joy tomo y la puso frente a la boca de Pikachu. -"Cierto, antes de irte estaría bien que tomaras estas vitaminas, di 'ahh'"

Pikachu apretó sus labios y se puso detrás de la cabeza de Ash. Los demás Pokemon con los que estaba platicando reían ante la reacción del ratón. Ash suspiro y tomo a Pikachu en sus manos. -"Vamos Pikachu, no te hagas el difícil"

Pikachu sacudió su cabeza. -"Pika"

Ash gruño algo desesperado por la situación, siempre era lo mismo. -"Si te la tomas te prometo que te conseguiré algo de ketchup, Ok?"

Las orejas de Pikachu se levantaron al escuchar el nombre de su amado condimento, Pikachu amaba el ketchup, pero odiaba la medicina, valdría la pena aceptar? Su estomago gruño, si, si lo valdría. El ratón cambio de hombro y abrió la boca. Ash sonrió y puso la amarga píldora adentro, satisfecho con la cooperación de su amigo.

Sabia horrible, completamente horrible, peor que la medicina que le había preparado Sudowoodo y Brock a Ash y a el cuando les dolía el estomago, pero tenia que resisitir, por terrible que fuera, pronto tendría su dulce recompensa. -"Piiika..."

Combusken y Bulbasaur no paraban de reír. -"Viste su cara? Era completamente ridícula!"

En ese momento Chansey se acerco al grupo, retiro el plato de Poffins y lo sustituyo con una píldora para cada quien. -"Para ustedes también"

Todos palidecieron al ver las píldoras, no estaba de mas decir que los Pokemones en general detestan lo amargo, sean Pokemon pequeños y lindos como un Mime Jr o un gigante como Steelix todos compartían su odio a lo amargo. Mientras todos se lamentaban Ninjask dejo de volar y cayo al piso. -_"Bzzt, oh no..."_

* * *

Ash y Pikachu caminaban por los puertos de la ciudad, después de salir del Centro Pokemon Ash tenia todas las intenciones de adentrarse en la región, pero su deseo de volver a casa y la misteriosa voz seguían dando vueltas en su mente. Quien era quien lo llamaba? Quien necesitaba su presencia? Quien le estaba confesando su amor? Seria Misty? Seria May? O Dawn?

Pero como? De alguna manera obtuvieron poderes psíquicos y los están utilizando para llamarlo? No, no podría ser eso, eso es muy tonto hasta para el. Si recuerda bien sus despedidas con sus compañeras (y lo hace) ninguna de las tres parecía muy triste... Bueno, todas estaban tan tristes como el al separarse, pero ninguna parecía estar tan desesperada o deprimida, por que? Porque había quedado la promesa de que volvería a verlas, y si hay algo que Ash Ketchum siempre cumple son sus promesas.

Pero ahora si la decisión de ir a Kanto era difícil, el averiguar quien lo estaba llamando iba a hacer todo peor! Como? Tendría que elegir a que región tendría que volver a investigar, iría a Sinnoh otra vez a buscar a Dawn? O a Hoenn por May? O a Kanto para Misty? Si antes se sentía presionado, ahora sentía que todo el mundo esta en sus hombros, había enfrentado a Pokemones Legendarios corrompidos, increíbles poderes sobrenaturales, viajes en el tiempo y otras cosas que harían a la demás gente quebrarse por completo, pero nada de eso se sentía tan mal como este predicamento.

Ash tomo asiento en una pequeña banca que tenia vista al mar y puso su vista en el cielo, el joven Entrenador suspiro mientras veía a los Wingull volar despreocupadamente. A un lado de el Pikachu se acomodo y dejo que su amigo pensara, no sabia que le había pasado, pero si Ash se ponía así de serio era algo importante.

Ash cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos en su cara. "Por que me esta pasando esto? Por que ahora? Quien me ama? Misty? May? Dawn?" Ash gruño y en pura frustración golpeo la banca en que estaba sentando. "A quien sea me este llamando, dame una señal de a quien debo buscar!"

* * *

Cuando el chico abrió sus ojos, vio algo que en verdad no esperaba. Todo alrededor de el se había obscurecido y frente a el estaban el par de ojos dorados mas hermosos que haya visto, parecían que miraban hasta su alma. Ash intento ver de quien eran, pero no podía apartar la vista de tan bello espectáculo, la forma que brillaban era majestuosa y su dulce color hacia que Ash se relajara y olvidara sus problemas.

Intento hablar, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía pronunciar una sola palabra. Intento moverse, pero una fuerza lo mantenía gentilmente en su lugar. De quien eran esos ojos? Que chica había conocido con tan bellas ventanas al alma? No lo podía recordar, y eso hacia sentir mal a Ash. Una vez mas el Entrenador intento moverse, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo lo acariciaba, sentía como la caricia pasaba por su mejilla hasta su brazo derecho, el toque era cálido y gentil, pero al mismo tiempo comunicaba una emoción que Ash intentaba identificar.

_"Ash" dijo una voz frente a el, se escuchaba suave y melodiosa. Pero no recordaba a nadie con una voz asi. "Ash, te has olvidado de mi? No recuerdas los momentos que pasamos juntos?"_

"Quien eres?" pudo al fin decir Ash, pero su visión pareció no escucharlo.

_"Yo aun te recuerdo, aun guardo en mi corazón lo que hiciste por mi"_ continuo la voz. _"Jamas permitiré que esos recuerdos se borren de mi memoria"_

Ash pudo notar como la tristeza y la soledad se reflejaban en los ojos frente a el y la voz se volvía quebradiza, como si la persona que le estuviera hablando estaba al borde de las lagrimas. _"Oh Ash, te extraño tanto, no sabes como deseo que me envuelvas en tus brazos, que me abrases y me digas que todo estará bien. Que me digas las palabras que cada noche sueño que salen de tus labios: **Te amo**"_

_"Cada día es una tortura para mi, desde que estoy sola jamas he podido encontrar paz, solo cuando pienso en ti, cuando imagino que estas conmigo, siento que el vacío en mi corazón se llena. Pero cuando abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que todo es mentira, ese vacío vuelve y me llena de tristeza"_ dijo la voz entre sollozos. Al escuchar esto Ash no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Quien era esta chica que estaba tan herida?

_"Ash... Me has olvidado? Yo no, jamas lo haré, pero por favor, algún día, aunque solo sea un momento... Vuelve a mi... Te amo y siempre lo haré"_ diciendo esto la voz empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Lentamente el sonido de la voz y los ojos dorados se desvanecían en la obscuridad.

"No... Por favor espera..." Ash desesperadamente intento que la voz no se alejara, pero todo se desvaneció y una intensa luz consumió la obscuridad...

* * *

-"WOAH!" Ash de un salto se puso de pie mientras que ponía su mano en su pecho. Podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba como si fuese a estallar.

-"Pika?" Pikachu no sabia que acaba de suceder, hace un momento Ash estaba sentado pensado en algo, y de repente salta como si un Beedrill lo hubiera picado.

Ash respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, poco a poco su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal. Acomodo su fiel gorra y le sonrió a Pikachu. -"No te preocupes amigo, estoy bien" aunque en realidad dudaba mucho eso. -"Anda, tenemos que busca un bote hacia Kanto"

-"Pikachu?" el ratón eléctrico estaba sorprendido. En verdad Ash regresaría? -"Pika?" dijo Pikachu señalando el horizonte de Unova.

Ash miro hacia adonde apuntaba su amigo amarillo y sacudió su cabeza. -"Nah, Unova puede esperar" en el estado en el que estoy no creo que sea lo mejor.

-"Piiika?" insistió Pikachu, quería estar bastante seguro de lo que decía Ash, después de todo ya estaban en Unova.

El Entrenador sonrió y tomo a Pikachu en sus brazos. -"Si Pikachu, estoy seguro"

Pikachu asintió, tomo su característico lugar en el hombro de Ash y ambos siguieron su camino por los puertos, buscando un bote que fuera a Kanto, o que por lo menos los llevara a un lugar cerca de Kanto, porque entre dicha región y Unova es un largo camino.

-"Veamos" dijo Ash revisando un itinerario que estaba en una pizarra. -"Hay tres barcos para Sinnoh... Dos hacia Hoenn... Dos a... Kalos? Huh, que región será esa?"

El chico sacudió su cabeza, habrá tiempo para pensar en eso después. -"Otro a Hoenn, Hoenn, Kalos, Sinnoh, Kalos... Ugh, que ninguno va a Kanto?!"

Pikachu salto del hombro de Ash y reviso el otro lado de la pizarra, había muchos barcos a diferentes destinos, algunos conocidos, otros que jamas había escuchado. Pero un barco al final de la lista llamo su atención. -"Pikapi!"

-"Encontraste algo Pikachu?" Ash camino hacia donde estaba su compañero y puso atención a donde estaba apuntando con su cola.

_**Barco: 'Viento del Sur'**_

_**Numero de Puerto: 18.**_

_**Destino: Ciudad de Altomare: Johto.**_

_**Escalas: Slateport: Hoenn.**_

_**Salida: 1:35pm.**_

-"Altomare..." susurro Ash. -"Hacia un largo tiempo que no escuchaba de ese lugar, verdad Pikachu?"

Pikachu asintió. -"Pikaaachu"

-"No es Kanto... Pero es lo mas cerca que hay" 'ademas... Me gustaría volver a Altomare después de todo este tiempo' -"Ya esta decidido! Iremos en ese barco a Johto, que dices Pikachu, estas listo?"

Pikachu salto a su hombro y giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda. -"Pikachu, que estas-OH VAYA!"

En un edificio cercano había un reloj que marcaba la 1:27pm. Ash reviso el numero de puerto en el que estaban: en el numero 6. -"Si no nos apresuramos vamos a perder el barco, vamos Pikachu!"

Ash salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo por la calle, poniendo atención al numero de puertos mientras intentaba no chocar con alguna persona. Usualmente Pikachu es mas veloz que Ash, pero para sorpresa del ratón su Entrenador le estaba demostrando que podía correr tan rápido como el cuando quisiera. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Ash pasaba a toda la gente que se interponía en su camino. Una sujeto cargando unas cajas, una niña con un helado, una señora con un Piplup... Oh no...

Ash tenia tiempo de detenerse, asi que corrió mas rápido y de un salto paso al pingüino, el cual cayo de espalda por el susto. -"Pluuup!

-"Pika!" grito Ash mientras seguía corriendo.

-"Pi-Piplup-Pi!" grito el Piplup bastante molesto. Sin embargo la mujer que lo acompañaba no se veía molesta. -"Je, niños" dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba a sus propios hijos.

El Piplup se estaba levantando cuando de repente algo amarillo paso a toda velocidad y lo volvió a tirar el suelo. -"Plup!

-"Perdón!" dijo Pikachu mientras seguía corriendo.

Los Piplups por naturaleza son azules, pero este en especial estaba rojo en pura furia. -_"Odio a los tipo Eléctricos..."_

Ash estaba cerca, llego a la cabina donde vendían los boletos y compro su pasaje a Johto, mientras la persona preparaba su boleto el chico miro un reloj cercano: 1:33. Solo dos minutos para que partiera el barco!

-"Muy bien, aquí tienes, deberías darte prisa porque el barco esta... A donde se fue?" pregunto el encargado al ver que ya no estaba Ash ni el boleto.

Ash siguió su camino tan rapido como sus piernas lo llevaran, pasando el ultimo puerto al fin pudo ver el barco, ya todos los pasajeros estaban a bordo y el personal estaba haciendo los preparativos para salir. -"Esperen!" grito Ash mientras llegaba al barco. -"Esperen ya estoy aquí!"

Uno de los marineros del barco noto como el chico casi choca con unas cajas en su intento de detenerse, respirando profundamente, Ash presento su boleto al Capitán. Otra persona hubiera reído o pensado que el muchacho era raro, pero un tiempo en este trabajo ya nada te sorprende. -"Bien, puedes pasar"

Ash sonrió y subió al barco, quitándose su gorra y secando el sudor de su frente suspiro y de recargo en un muro. -"Lo hicimos, verdad Pikachu?" pregunto el Entrenador, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -"Pikachu?" Ash empezó a ver por el piso en busca de su amigo amarillo pero no había rastro de el. -"Oh no, Pikachu!"

-"Pikapi!" grito una voz distante.

Ash pudo ver como el ratón seguía corriendo en dirección al barco, pero los marineros habían retirado el puente y desatado las amarras. Seguido del sonido del motor del barco arrancando, el navío se puso en marcha. -"No! Esperen! Mi Pikachu se quedo!"

Pikachu se estaba insultando a si mismo mientras corría, si no se hubiera distraído admirando a una linda Pikachu con un moñito rosado que pasaba por la calle no se hubiera estampado en un poste de luz. Algo confundido y adolorido por el golpe, el ratón siguió corriendo, claro, no tan rápido como antes. Pero el no ir rápido era el primero de sus problemas, en ese instante que no puso atencion en el camino Ash había desaparecido. A donde se fue?! No tenia idea, pero no podía quedarse ahi sin hacer nada, así que sin perder tiempo siguió corriendo a donde se supone que debería estar el barco.

Buenas noticias, el barco estaba ahí y Ash estaba a bordo, las malas noticias eran que ya estaba zarpando. Pikachu podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de Ash y pareciera que estaba a punto de saltar al agua para regresar. Si perdían esta oportunidad por culpa de el jamas se lo perdonaría. Retrocediendo para tener espacio para correr, Pikachu uso Ataque Rápido para tener mucha mas velocidad y salto como jamas había saltado.

Mientras estaba en el aire, Pikachu se sentía confiado, lo iba a lograr! Llegaría al barco! Eso fue, hasta que empezó a caer. "_Ah, ketchup_" pensó el ratón antes de caer al mar.

-"Pikachu!" grito Ash al ver a su amigo caer al mar en un sorprendente intento en llegar a el. El chico sabia que Pikachu podía nadar muy bien gracias al Piplup de Dawn, pero por veloz que fuera no llegaría a siquiera tocar el barco.

Ash se ajusto su gorra y se preparo a saltar. Pero el sonido de una Pokebola abriendose llamo su atencion y vio como un Pidgeot se materializo y fue directamente a salvar a Pikachu. La enorme ave tomo al ratón eléctrico en sus garras y lo saco del agua, lentamente volvió a cubierta y lo dejo caer directamente a los brazos de Ash, quien lo recibió con gran alegría. -"Pikachu! Estas bien!"

Pikachu acaricio la mejilla de Ash mientras sonreía. -"Pika!"

-"Aww, que tierno!" dijo una chica detrás de ellos.

Ash se dio la vuelta para ver quien había rescatado a Pikachu. Era una chica de la misma edad que Ash, quien estaba acercándose mientras que su Pidgeot aterrizaba a un lado de ella. -"Tu Pikachu es taaan lindo!"

Pikachu río nerviosamente mientras se rascaba detrás de su cabeza, Ash ignoro eso y sonrió. -"Eso me han dicho, muchas gracias por rescatar a Pikachu, juro que estaba a punto de saltar por el"

La chica sonrió. -"Eso note, no fue nada, soy Michelle, y ella es mi amiga Pidgeot" la ave se acerco y le sonrió a Ash.

-"Hola Michelle, yo soy Ash" respondió el Entrenador mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

-"Veo que eres un Entrenador Pokemon" dijo Michelle con interés.

-"Huh? Si, como lo sabes?" pregunto Ash mientras que Pikachu bajaba de su hombro,

-"Las Pokebolas en tu cinturón lo dicen" Michelle apunto a su cinto y empezó a reír. Ash bajo su cabeza por lo tonto de su pregunta. -"Claro... Y tu también eres entrenadora?"

Michelle sacudió su cabeza. -"Nop, soy Coordinadora, voy de camino a Hoenn para participar en los Concursos que hay ahí, dicen que son espectaculares!"

Ash estaba de acuerdo con Michelle, recordaba los eventos en los que participo May y en verdad lo hacían sorprenderse una y otra vez, -"Ya lo creo, son geniales!"

Michelle miro a su Pidgeot y tomo una cámara digital para tomarle una fotografía a ella y a Pikachu, quienes parecían estar en una entretenida conversación. -"Listo!"

Ash observo la camara. -"Te gustan las fotografías?"

Michelle le dio la camara y presiono un botón, en la pantalla trasera pasaron diferentes fotos de varios Pokemon. -"Puedes apostarlo! Cada vez que veo algún Pokemon lindo le tomo una fotografía, en verdad que son lindos?" la chica estaba tan feliz con sus fotografías de Pokemones lindos que casi se desmaya.

Mientras veía las fotografías Ash tuvo que admitir que en serio unas imágenes harían que Dawn también se desmayara. Dos Mudkip compartiendo una baya, un Pachirisu jugando con su cola, un Tediursa durmiendo, un Cyndaquil jugando con un Starly... Y la lista seguía.

* * *

-_"Hey, gracias por la ayuda Pidgeot"_ agradeció Pikachu acercándose a la enorme ave.

La Pidgeot asintió. -_"No fue nada cariño, pero si me permites preguntar porque caíste al mar?"_

Pikachu se rasco la cabeza. -_"Bueno... Es que mientras corría para llegar al barco me distraje, choque con un poste de luz y me retrase. Intente saltar peeero... Bueno, ya sabrás el resultado"_

La Pidgeot se levanto una ceja y bajo al nivel de Pikachu. -_"Intentaste agitar tus brazos?"_

Las orejas de Pikachu se pegaron a su cabeza. -_"Ja-ja"_

Pidgeot no pudo evitar reír. -_"Perdón, no pude resistirlo"_

A pesar de eso Pikachu sonrió. -_"Tienes el mismo sentido del humor que un Sceptile amigo que tengo"_

* * *

Ash y Michelle siguieron charlando por un largo tiempo. La Coordinadora le contaba a Ash de sus actuaciones en varios concursos que gano con su Pidgeot y un Marshtomp que llevaba con ella. En cambio Ash le contaba a la chica de sus victorias en todos los Gimnasios de Sinnoh y algunas de sus aventuras en Hoenn. Ambos estaban tan impresionados con los logros del otro. Eventualmente Ash decidió contarle de May a Michelle, quien parecía bastante emocionada de conocer a tan exitosa Coordinadora y a su fuerte Blaziken.

-"May suena como una gran Coordinadora" dijo Michelle. -"Me encantaría concursar contra ella"

Ash asintió. -"Seguro que a ella también le gustaría. Pero Hoenn es un lugar muy grande, no creo que convenientemente vaya a estar en Slateport esperandonos"

Michelle acomodo su cabello. -"Hmm, supongo que tienes razón" entonces recordó algo. -"Hey, si ya pasaste por todos los Gimnasios de Hoenn, incluso la Batalla de la Frontera, cual es tu propósito en la región?"

Ash suspiro y miro al cielo. -"No voy a Hoenn, voy a Kanto para pasar un tiempo en mi hogar, pero no pude encontrar en Unova algún bote que vaya directamente hacia mi región, así que iré a Johto y de ahí partiré a Pueblo Paleta"

Michelle saco un Pokewatch y reviso un mapa. -"Hmm, pues por lo que pude leer antes de subir al barco su destino final es una ciudad llamada Altomare, jamas la he visitado pero dicen que es un lugar muy bello"

Ash se puso a recordar su viaje a Altomare. -"Claro que lo es, recuerdo que hace un par de años fui con unos amigos a participar en el Tour de Altomare"

Michelle estaba sorprendida. -"Wow, participaste en el Tour? Ganaste?"

Ash sacudió su cabeza. -"Casi, di una vuelta mal y me descalificaron" claro que eso no fue enteramente su culpa, cierta Pokemon fue quien lo ayudo... Hey, por cierto, como estaría La-

En ese mismo instante Ash colapso al piso mientras que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de el, todo la daba vueltas y apenas podía pensar en algo. Intento levantarse pero el mareo lo mantuvo en el suelo. Las voces de Pikachu y Michelle se escuchaban muy lejanas y su vista se nubló por completo. En el ultimo momento antes de caer inconsciente pensó en un nombre.

_"Latias"_

* * *

Ash despertó en un camarote en el barco, estaba recostado en una cama y tenia un pañuelo húmedo en su frente. Quitandose la compresa se sentó a las orillas del colchón, noto que todas sus cosas estaban en una silla cerca de la cama, sus Pokebolas, su gorra, su sudadera, su Pokedex. Suspirando en alivio se levanto de la cama y camino al centro del camarote. -"Que me paso? Un momento estaba hablando con Michelle y de repente... Me desmaye"

Ash se puso sus tenis e intento salir pero de repente algo se pego a su pierna derecha.

-"Pikapi!" dijo Pikachu mientras subía por su pierna y abrazaba a su amigo. Ash pudo notar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos cuando se acerco a acariciar su mejilla.

"Porque actúa así? Que me paso?" se pregunto Ash mientras regresaba la muestra de afecto. -"Hey Pikachu, que paso?"

El ratón se separo de su Entrenador, tomo su Pokedex y se lo entrego. Ash al principio estaba confundido, que quería que hiciera con el Pokedex? Acaso había algún Pokemon que examinar? Ash abrió el dispositivo y lo encendió. El menú principal pedía los datos del Pokemon que se quería buscar o podía usar la lente para detectar a la criatura. No estando muy seguro de que mas hacer decidió usar el Pokedex en Pikachu.

Pikachu, el Pokemon-

-"Pika!" interrumpió Pikachu mientras volvía a subir al hombro de Ash, acercándose a la pantalla señalo con una de sus garras la parte superior de la pantalla. Poniendo mas atencion el chico pudo ver la hora, eran las 3:56pm.

-"Oh vaya, quede fuera mas de dos horas" dijo Ash recordando lo que paso.

La puerta se abrió y Michelle junto con una Chansey entraron al camarote para revisar a Ash, pero al verlo en compañía de Pikachu se aliviaron de verlo de nuevo en pie. -"Ash! Que bueno que despiertas! Pensamos que eras historia!"

-"Q-que?" respondió Ash sorprendido de lo que escucho.

-"Chansey" dijo la Chansey mirando con algo de enojo a la Coordinadora.

-"Ok, perdón, exagere un poco" dijo Michelle con una sonrisa. -"Pero aun así Ash, en verdad que bueno es verte despierto otra vez, pasaste un largo tiempo inconsciente que todos se preocuparon, sobre todo tu Pikachu, quien no se separo de ti en todo este tiempo"

Pikachu se pego a Ash mientras que el lo miraba confundido. -"Pero su solo pasaron dos horas"

-"Chan?" dijo Chansey confundida mientras que Michelle lo miraba con la misma expresión. -"A que te refieres con unas horas? Has estado inconsciente tres días"

Al oír esto Ash salto de la cama. -"Que?! Tres días?!"

Michelle asintió. -"Asi es, después de que te desmayaste en la cubierta no has despertado para nada, suerte que un señor en la tripulación tenia un Chansey que nos ayudo a cuidar de ti todo este tiempo"

Ash puso sus mano derecha en su cabeza cuando el dolor se hizo presente, no era tan intenso como cuando se desmayo pero si lo suficiente como para hacerse notar. -"Ugh, esto es muy molesto"

Pikachu y Chansey fueron los primeros en acercarse a Ash para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, pero Ash sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -"No se preocupen chicos, estoy bien"

Michelle levanto una ceja. -"Seguro?"

Ash se levanto y respiro profundamente. -"Claro, solo creo que necesito algo de aire fresco y sol"

-"Hmm, creo que podemos arreglar eso, vamos, te ayudaremos" Michelle y Chansey tomaron lados al lado del Entrenador y a pesar de sus insistencias de que estaba bien llegaron a la cubierta superior. Donde la suave brisa del mar y lo cálido del sol hacían que Ash sonriera.

-"Ahh, esto si que se siente bien" dijo el chico mientras disfrutaba la sensación de la brisa en su piel.

-"No quiero sonar inoportuna" dijo Michelle. -"Pero creo que mejor nos preparamos para desembarcar, ya casi llegamos a Slateport"

-"Oh Wow, en serio?" Ash camino hacia el otro lado del barco y pudo ver la ciudad a no menos de unos minutos de viaje. El chico sonrió e intento ajustarse su gorra, pero se dio cuenta que no la traía consigo, al igual que el resto de sus cosas.

Antes de que Ash dijera algo Pikachu ya había entrado al barco para traer todo lo que necesitaba. Michelle por otra parte se había retirado con Chansey para regresarla a su dueño y darle las gracias, no sin antes de que el Pokemon rosado le diera su huevo, Ash lo acepto y empezó a comerlo, disfrutando el sabor. Estando solo el chico se puso a analizar todo lo que le estaba pasando. "_Muy bien, esto se esta haciendo molesto, que me pasa? Ahora esto me esta afectando mas y mas. Primero fueron las voces y ahora esto, tengo que encontrar a quien sea que me este llamando, y rápido. No quiero que algo peor me suceda con el tiempo_"

"_Pero esto... Esto no es un llamado normal, alguien me esta llamado por que me ama" el solo pensar en amor hacia que Ash se sintiera algo nervioso. "Amor... Ahí afuera hay alguien que me ama, pero estoy yo listo para amar? Para amar a quien sea que este sufriendo tanto por mi?_" Ash bajo su mirada al mar y vio su reflejo en el agua, tratando de imaginarse a la chica de los ojos dorados. "_Quien eres?" pregunto Ash. "Donde estas? Porque me amas?_"

-"Pika!" Pikachu regreso con todas las cosas de Ash, el cinturón con sus Pokebolas estaba alrededor de su pecho, su Pokedex estaba en la boca del ratón, su gorra en su cabeza teniendo cuidado de no dejarla caer y su sudadera estaba en su cola. -"Pikachu"

-"Dejame ayudarte amigo" Ash se arrodillo y le quito todo de encima al pobre ratón, quien agradeció que el peso extra se había ido.

Vistiendose y acomodando sus Pokebolas en su lugar puso su vista en Hoenn. "_Creo que el que deberá de ir al Centro Pokemon esta vez seré yo_" pensó mientras reía.

* * *

Al desembarcar en Slateport, Ash se despidió de Michelle y le agradeció por todo, con la promesa de verse otra vez. El barco se quedaría en Hoenn por tres horas dándole el tiempo a los pasajeros que continuarían con su viaje un momento para disfrutar de la ciudad. Pero Ash fue directamente al Centro Pokemon, gracias a Arceus que atendían a todos en esos lugares.

Al llegar fue atendido por el personal del Centro que estaba en el momento, la Enfermera Joy de ese turno estaba ocupada con algunos Pokemon y no podía verlo. Después de revisarlo para saber si no tenia algo mas serio lo hicieron aguardar sus resultados en la sala de espera. Pikachu se había encontrado a un Pichu y ambos parecían estarlo pasando bien. Ash se recargo en la silla y bajo su gorra para poder descansar un poco, cuando una voz que conocía muy bien hablo a un lado de el. -"No es cierto, Ash, eres tu?!"

Ash levanto la vista y vio que era Max, el hermano de May. Quien parecía no poder estar mas feliz de verlo. -"Si! Eres tu! Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ash!"

-"Max?" el Entrenador se levanto y saludo a su amigo, quien a pesar de los años seguía comportándose como un niño. -"Que alegría verte! Como has estado?"

Max acomodo sus lentes y sonrió. -"Muy bien gracias, May y yo vinimos a Slateport para-Oh! Espera... May! Le encantara verte otra vez! Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo!"

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, Ash observo como el niño salía corriendo del Centro y se perdía entre la gente que caminaba por las calles. Sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriendo, Ash se levanto de la silla para caminar un poco cuando noto el Video-Teléfono en una esquina de la habitación. "Hmm... Llamare al Profesor Oak?"

Ash pensó la idea, podría llamar al profesor ahora y saludarlo, o podría no hacerlo y llegar a Pueblo Paleta por pura sorpresa. "La sorpresa suena bien, pero... Supongo que una llamada no hará daño"

Acercándose al Teléfono, Ash marco el numero del Laboratorio del Profesor y espero a que el viejo hombre contestara. "Vamos... Vamos..."

-"Hola? Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, en que puedo-Oh, Ash! Que gusto verte otra vez muchacho!" respondió el Profesor Oak con una sonrisa.

-"Hola Profesor" saludo Ash. -"Como están todos por allá?

-"Excelente! Recientemente hemos visto los avances en tu aventura, todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti, sobre todo tu madre" dijo Oak revisando una caja que estaba a un lado de el.

-"Hey Profesor, que hace?" pregunto Ash algo confundido al ver al Profesor no poner la usual atención cuando hace sus llamadas.

-"Que? Oh perdón Ash, pero es que tengo algo para ti que me llego recientemente" respondió el Profesor mientras sacaba de la caja un cuaderno, y de el un pliego de papel.

-"Para mi? De quien?" Ash no recibía cosas muy seguido, y cuando lo hacia era toda una novedad.

-"De Dawn, tu amiga de Sinnoh, me dijo que cuando te pusieras en contacto conmigo te diera un mensaje urgente" Oak tecleo algo en su computadora y la imagen de el fue reemplazada por la cara de Dawn en su casa.

-_"Hola Ash"_ dijo el video de Dawn, detrás de ella Ash pudo notar como la madre de Dawn estaba con Piplup moviendo algo que no pudo ver bien. -_"Como has estado? No se en cuanto tiempo veras esto pero era necesario que te encontrara de una u otra forma"_

Por la expresión de Dawn, lo que fuera que le diría era serio. -_"Espero que tu viaje por Unova sea excelente, yo y Piplup regresamos a casa un día después de que partiste, todos estamos bien... O casi todos"_ Dawn visiblemente entristeció al decir eso. -_"Cuando llegue a casa deje salir a todos mis Pokemon para que conocieran el lugar. Pero uno de ellos no tenia la misma alegría que los demás. Veras Ash, creo que ya sabes muy bien que Buneary le gusta mucho Pikachu, y después de que se fueron no ha parado de llorar. Ni mi madre ni yo podemos consolarla y lo único que hace todo el día es ver por la ventana y sollozar, me rompe el corazón verla así. Por favor Ash, cuando recibas este mensaje no dudes en llamarme, porque creo tener una solución para este problema"_

El mensaje termino y una vez mas Oak apareció en la pantalla. -"Como vez Ash, creo que es algo serio"

-"Así parece Profesor" dijo Ash. Dawn, Brock y el sabían de la atracción que sentía Buneary por Pikachu (con tantas pistas que daba era difícil no enterarse) pero pensaron que pasaría con el tiempo, pero se equivocaron, oh vaya que se equivocaron. -"Puede contactarme con ella?"

Oak asintió. -"Seguro, dame unos segundos"

El Profesor reviso el papel y tecleo el numero en la computadora, una luz brillo a un lado de un botón que estaba debajo de la pantalla indicando que había otra persona que se estaba uniendo a la llamada, Oak y Ash presionaron el botón en sus respectivos dispositivos y Dawn apareció en un recuadro.

-"Hola Dawn!" saludo Ash al ver a su amiga. -"Como has estado?"

-"Hey Ash" Dawn, quien se estaba cepillando su cabello en el momento, regreso el saludo. -"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, que tal todo por Unova?"

El chico rasco su cabeza cuando escucho la pregunta. -"Unova? Ah! Si, Unova... Si, es todo lo que había imaginado"

Dawn y el Profesor Oak levantaron una ceja al escuchar eso. -"Seguro que todo esta bien muchacho? Suenas algo nervioso" pregunto Oak.

-"No, no, todo esta bien. Pikachu y yo estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro primer Gimnasio, pero decidí llamar para saber como estaban en Pueblo Paleta y el Profesor me dio tu mensaje Dawn" respondió Ash, exitosamente alejando la atención de el.

-"Ah, si. Que bueno que lo recibiste y que hayas contestado tan rapido. En verdad no encuentro la forma de consolar a Buneary" Dawn hizo girar la pantalla y mostró a Buneary durmiendo en un cojín no muy lejos de ahí, aun en la pantalla Oak y Ash notaron las marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas del conejo.

-"Oh... Pobre Buneary" dijo Ash al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

-"Estoy sorprendido, había leído que los Buneary son Pokemones muy alegres y que difícilmente se entristecen" dijo Oak.

Ash miro a Buneary y luego volteo a ver a Pikachu, quien seguía charlando con el mismo Pichu que antes pero ahora se le había unido un Raichu. -"En tu mensaje mencionaste una solución Dawn, cual es?"

-"Es algo que pensé muy seriamente, pero creo que será lo mejor para ella. Ash, quisiera enviarte a Buneary para que te acompañe" respondió Dawn con firme convicción.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar eso. A Dawn no le gustaba tener favoritos, pero Buneary era especial para la chica por ser su primera Pokemon capturada, y el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a darsela era algo que sorprendería a cualquiera.

-"D-darmela? A Buneary? Dawn, estas segura de lo que dices?" pregunto Ash para asegurarse que no hubiera algún error.

-"El entregar a un Pokemon que se aprecia tanto es una fuerte decisión Dawn" explico el Profesor Oak. -"Segura que quieres hacer esto?"

Dawn cerro sus ojos por un momento, tomo aire y suspiro. -"Estoy segura"

Oak asintió. -"Muy bien, entonces preparare el sistema para recibir la Pokebola, será mejor que vayas a un Centro Pokemon para hacer la transferencia"

Dawn asintió y se desconecto. Dejando a Oak y a Ash solos en la conversación. -"En verdad no esperaba esto cuando desperté" dijo Ash, siendo sinceros el muchacho esperaba algo sobrenatural, con los sucesos de los últimos días en verdad ya no sabia que pensar.

-"Si tu lo dices" respondió el Profesor Oak riendo. Al poco tiempo de esperar Dawn se volvió a conectar y la Enfermera Joy de ese Centro estaba parada aun lado de ella con una Pokebola. -"Hola de nuevo"

-"Eso fue rápido" dijo Ash. Dawn asintió y forzó una sonrisa. Esto lo noto Oak inmediatamente. -"Dawn, estas completamente segura que quieres hacer esto?"

Volteo a ver a la Enfermera y asintió, Joy regreso el gesto y se retiro de la imagen. -"Estoy segura"

-"Muy bien" dijo Oak mientras se preparaba para recibir al Pokemon.

Ash fue al mostrador del Centro y pidió la transferencia, el asistente asintio y se retiro a una habitación detrás de la sala. Ash entonces volvió a la computadora. -"Todo listo Profesor"

Detrás de Oak una maquina se activo y en una pequeña esfera de luz apareció la Pokebola de Dawn. -"Excelente, tu Buneary llego sin problemas Dawn"

La chica volteo a su izquierda y después a la pantalla. -"Bien"

Todos esperaron unos momentos a que algo pasara cuando de repente llego la Enfermera Joy del Centro donde estaba Ash y le entrego la Pokebola de Buneary. -"Tu eres Ash Ketchum, verdad? Este Pokemon llego para ti"

Ash tomo la Pokebola y agradeció a la Enfermera, quien se retiro y lo dejo solo en la computadora. -"Aquí esta, ya llego"

Dawn puso sus manos en su pecho, por mas que intento la Coordinadora no pudo evitar las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos. -"Ash, prometeme que cuidaras mucho de Buneary"

Ash apretó la Pokebola y asintió. -"Te le prometo Dawn, cuidare muy bien de Buneary hasta que nos volvamos a ver"

Dawn seco sus lagrimas y sonrió. -"Gracias Ash, eres un gran amigo"

Oak sonrió. -"Que gusto ver que todo esta arreglado, pero aunque me encantaría seguir charlando tengo que irme, Tracey y yo estábamos a punto de salir a estudiar a algunos Fearow que se han mezclado con unos Staravia que rondan últimamente aquí en Kanto"

Dawn sonrió. -"Gracias por la ayuda Profesor Oak, en verdad se lo agradezco"

-"No fue nada Dawn, ahora si me disculpan..." Oak se desconecto de la charla, dejando a Dawn y a Ash. -"Yo también tengo que irme, mamá y yo estábamos moviendo algunas cosas para hacer espacio para mis Pokemon, pero nos vemos pronto Ash, llámame cuando puedas"

Dawn corto la comunicación y Ash se retiro de la pantalla, volvió a su silla y se sentó en ella mientras pasaba la Pokebola de Dawn de una mano a otra.

-"Pika Pikapi?" Pikachu termino de charlar con su evolución y pre-evolución y se acerco a su amigo, mirando a la Pokebola que tenia en las manos.

Ash sonrió al ver a su compañero y tomo la Pokebola en su mano derecha. -"Hey Pikachu, aquí hay alguien que te ha extrañado mucho"

Pikachu inclino un poco su cabeza al escuchar eso, la Pokebola se abrió y en un haz de luz un familiar conejito se materializo frente a el.

-"Pika!"

* * *

Pikachu pensó que se aburriría al estar esperando a Ash en el Centro Pokemon, pero un pequeño Pichu se encargo de hacerle compañía, el pequeño ratón era tan adorable como los hermanos Pichu que se encontró en la ciudad en su Aniversario con Ash o el Pichu que lo ayudo a el y a Piplup a escapar de la prisión en la Ciudad Michina del pasado. Pero mientras estaba con el un Raichu se unió a la conversación, según lo que le dijeron la madre del Pichu, una Pikachu estaba en tratamiento por que tenia un resfriado.

Pikachu noto que Ash estaba teniendo una larga charla por Video-Llamada, normalmente no le preocupa que lo haga, pero algo le decía que se preparara para algo, si era bueno o malo no lo sabia.

Pikachu vio como Ash entregaba una Pokebola y al poco tiempo le dieron otra. Acaso cambio de Pokemon? Que bien! Así podría reunirse con algún viejo amigo.

Despidiéndose de sus hermanos Pichu y Raichu, Pikachu se acerco a Ash una vez que había terminado de hablar con Oak. Ah, como extrañaba a ese viejo. -"Quien es Ash?"

El Entrenador dejo de jugar con la Pokebola y le sonrió. -"Hey Pikachu, aquí hay alguien que te ha extrañado mucho"

Al ver la Pokebola Pikachu sentíos escalofríos, algo le parecía familiar a esta particular bola pero no podia poner su garra en que. Bueno, estaba a punto de descubrirlo, la Pokebola se abrió y en un característico rayo de luz blanca un familiar Pokemon se materializo.

-"Rayos!" grito Pikachu al ver a la habitante de la Pokebola: Una Buneary.

Pero no cualquier Buneary, oh no, la Buneary de Dawn.

* * *

Buneary estaba tomando una siesta en un cómodo cojín que Dawn le había regalado al llegar a su casa, al conejito no le gustaba dormir en el día porque en la noche no podía conciliar el sueño, pero ahora no le importaba, que punto tenia estar despierta si solo pensaba en el? Buneary estaba a punto de dormir cuando de repente Dawn la despertó y le pregunto si estaba bien, Buneary lentamente asintió y se tallo los ojos para quitarse el sueno de encima. -"Buneary, que te parecería volver a ver a Pikachu?"

Al escuchar el nombre del amor de su vida, Buneary rápidamente levanto ambas orejas. -"Neary?"

-"Si, no bromeo, te gustaría verlo otra vez?" volvió a preguntar Dawn.

-"Buneary!" dijo Buneary saltando en el cojín con una gran sonrisa, no solo le gustaría, le encantaría! Que no daría por ver al lindo ratón amarillo otra vez?

Por otra parte Dawn estaba feliz de ver a la Buneary que todos conocen y aman, feliz y llena de energía.

Pero la gran pregunta llego a la peluda cabeza del conejito. Como iba a ver a Pikachu si el había partido junto con Ash a otra región? Una llamada... Uni... Une... Unova? Eso debe de estar muy lejos si subieron a uno de esos enormes barcos!

Dawn sonrió. -"Tomare eso como un si" ante la gran sonrisa de Buneary Dawn cerro sus ojos. "Como voy a extranarte"

Dawn respiro profundamente y se calmo. -"Justo ahora puedo hacer que estés una vez mas con Pikachu, pero si quieres ir tienes que quedarte con Ash en sus viajes"

-"Bun?" el conejito dejo de saltar en su cojín y miro a su amiga, volver a ver a Pikachu era algo que en verdad quería hacer, pero irse y dejar a Dawn y a todos sus amigos? -"Buneary?"

Dawn le sonrió. -"Estaremos bien, te lo prometo, todos queremos que seas feliz"

Buneary salto de donde estaba y puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de su Coordinadora y amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Dawn era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su joven vida. -"Buneary"

Dawn regreso el abrazo mientras dejaba salir un par de lagrimas, en verdad que extrañaría al conejito, pero era peor ver como sufría todos los días desde que salía el sol hasta que llegaba la luna. Dawn se separo del abrazo y puso gentilmente a Buneary en el piso. -"Muy bien, entonces esta decidido, iré por tu Pokebola, porque no aprovechas el tiempo para despedirte?"

-"Bun" Buneary asintió, mientras la chica fue a buscar su Pokebola, el conejito salto hacia Piplup quien había visto todo junto con Johanna, la madre de Dawn. Johanna noto como la linda Buneary de su hija se acercaba al igual lindo Piplup, así que decidió darles su espacio e ir a ayudar a su hija a buscar la Pokebola, porque desde el día que llegaron Dawn no quiso regresarlos y en un momento de distracción había olvidado donde había puesto su fiel bolsa de viaje.

-_"Piplup! Piplup! Escuchaste lo que dijo Dawn? Voy a ver a Pikachu! Voy a ver a Pikachu otra vez!"_ al igual como lo hizo con Pikachu cuando lo conoció, Buneary tomo ambas aletas del pingüino y empezó a saltar por toda la habitación mientras daban vueltas.

-_"Siii... Lo escuche B-bun-eary..."_ respondió Piplup tratando de sonar feliz, pero lo único que sentía eran nauseas por las vueltas.

-_"No puedo creerlo, tanto tiempo deseando verlo otra vez y mi deseo se volvió realidad!"_ Buneary dejo de saltar y puso a Piplup en el piso, dicho pingüino trataba de no caer por el mareo. Pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar reír.

-_"No sabes como te vamos a extrañar Bun, siempre nos animabas a todos cuando lo necesitábamos. No va a ser lo mismo el equipo sin ti"_ dijo Piplup levantandose del piso.

Buneary abrazo a Piplup. -_"Aww, gracias Piplup"_

Piplup regreso el abrazo. -_"No fue nada"_

-_"Buneary?"_ dijo una suave y pequeña voz a un lado de ellos. El conejito se separo de Piplup y puso su atención a su mejor amiga Pachirisu. La ardilla tenia un Poffin a medio comer en sus patas y la miraba con ojos tristes. -_"Te vas?"_

Buneary se arrodillo y abrazo a la pequeña ardilla. -_"Si Pachi, voy a irme por un tiempo para ver a Pikachu, pero te prometo que volveré, Ok?"_

Pachirisu asintió, dejo caer su delicioso Poffin al piso y abrazo a Buneary. -_"Voy a extrañarte mucho Buneary"_

Piplup se acerco y también le dio otro abrazo al conejito. -_"Todos vamos a extranarte Buneary"_

Pachirisu y Piplup soltaron a Buneary, el conejito fue saltando hacia afuera de la casa para encontrarse con Mamoswine quien estaba durmiendo. -_"Oye grandote"_

-_"Huh?"_ gruño el enorme Pokemon mientras despertaba. -_"Quien es? Buneary? Que sucede?"_

Buneary salto. -_"Vengo a despedirme!"_

Mamoswine al escuchar eso despertó por completo. -_"Despedirte? A donde vas?"_

Buneary dejo de saltar y sonrió. -_"Dawn me enviara con Ash para que pueda reunirme con Pikachu"_

Mamoswine al escuchar eso no pudo evitar reír, eso confundió mucho al conejito. -_"Que es tan gracioso?"_

Mamoswine se calmo y tomo aire. -_"No pudiste pasar ni una semana lejos de el verdad?"_

Ante el rubor en las mejillas de Buneary el enorme Pokemon volvió a reír, pero como el no era del tipo que le gusta reirse a expensas de sus amigos se calmo para no incomodar mas al conejito. -_"Pero en serio, si ese es el caso pues te deseo buen viaje, todos te vamos a extrañar, solo no nos olvides"_

Buneary abrazo a Mamoswine lo mejor que pudo. -_"Claro que no, jamas"_

-_"Solo te quiero pedir una cosa, podrías enfriarme la espalda? El calor de aquí me esta haciendo sentir un poco incomodo"_

Buneary retrocedió y disparo un Rayo Hielo hacia Mamoswine, dicho Pokemon al sentir el frío envolver su cuerpo dejo salir un suspiro. -_"Ohh, también voy a extrañar esto"_

Buneary empecía reír cuando llego Dawn, detrás de ella estaban Piplup y Pachirisu. Buneary salto hacia ella y se despidió agitando su patita. -_"Nos vemos!"_

Piplup también agito su aleta mientras que Pachirisu agitaba su esponjosa colita, Mamoswine solo rugió. -_"No te preocupes por Quilava y Togekiss, les diremos a donde fuiste! Saluda a Pikachu de nuestra parte! _

-_"Lo haré!"_ "_Y haré mucho mas que eso_" pensó Buneary con una sonrisa mientras era llamada a su Pokebola.

* * *

Ash estaba bastante impresionado con la velocidad de Buneary. Hace un segundo estaba saliendo de su Pokebola y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encima de Pikachu. -"Buneary! Bun Bun Buneary!"

Mientras Buneary acariciaba y abrazaba a Pikachu, el ratón no pudo evitar suspirar. "Y pensar que al fin descansaría de esto cuando se fue de Sinnoh, por que no puede ser todo diferente?"

Hay un dicho que dice 'Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede cumplir' y ese dicho aplico para Pikachu en ese momento, quería que las cosas fueran diferentes con Buneary? Lo serian a partir de ahora. Entre las caricias y abrazos que Buneary le daba a Pikachu, el conejito decidió que si sus avances en Sinnoh no sirvieron, tal vez debería hacer uno mas directo.

Separandose de Pikachu, Buneary miro a los hermosos ojos del ratón por unos segundos para después besarlo apasionadamente.

Tanto Ash como Pikachu estaban sorprendidos con lo directa que fue Buneary. Mientras que los suaves labios del conejito se movían con los de Pikachu, el ratón apenas podía formar un solo pensamiento. Ash por otra parte aunque no sabia que decir, si sabia que hacer a la reacción de su amigo: reír.

Cuando Buneary y Pikachu se separaron Ash pudo notar que ambos tenían un rubor que se notaba a través de sus pelajes. Buneary retrocedió y ayudo a Pikachu a levantarse. Pikachu por otra parte aun no lograba regresar en si, aun seguía perdido en lo que acaba de pasar. Buneary lo había besado?

Pero venia algo mejor. Buneary se acerco otra vez a la ruborizada cara del ratón sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos y dijo. -_"Te amo Pikachu"_

Fue entonces que Pikachu se desmayo para la risa de todos los Pokemones presentes y de una terrible preocupación para Buneary. -_"Pikachu!"_

-"No te preocupes Buneary" dijo Ash levantando a Pikachu. -"Estará bien, solo que lo dejaste algo sorprendido con lo que acabas de hacer"

En su emoción de haber visto a Pikachu otra vez Buneary se olvido de todo y de todos, solo importandole el lindo ratón eléctrico frente a ella, pero ahora al notar las miradas de humanos y Pokemon por igual Buneary solo pensó en esconder su cara en su pelaje. Ash puso a Pikachu en la silla al lado de el y tomo la Pokebola de Buneary. -"Uh, creo que mejor te regreso a-"

-"Bun!" Buneary salto de donde estaba y le quito Pokebola de las manos de Ash con sus orejas. El conejito sacudió su cabeza y apunto al desmayado Pikachu. -"Buneary"

Ash entendió. -"Quieres quedarte con Pikachu? Supongo que eso esta bien"

Buneary sonrió y le devolvió la Pokebola a Ash, quien la puso en su cinto y observo como la enamorada Pokemon saltaba a un lado del ratón eléctrico y lo abrazaba mientras cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando el momento. -"Neary..."

Ash suspiro y miro al techo, pesando en que hacer para matar el tiempo, pensó en sacar su Pokedex para ver datos de todos los Pokemones que había visto cuando de repente un rápido resplandor apareció frente a el. Cuando paso, el muchacho pudo ver que era, o quienes eran: May, Blaziken, Max y un Gardevoir.

-"Ugh... No me acostumbro a eso" gruño May mientras que Blaziken la sostenía para que no cayera al piso como muchas otras veces le había pasado.

Sin embargo ni el poderoso Pokemon tipo fuego ni Max se veían afectado, de hecho el niño camino hacia Ash mientras que el Gardevoir lo seguía. -"Hey Ash! Traje a May!"

-"Todo me da vueltas..." dijo May en los brazos de Blaziken, dicho Pokemon aunque amaba a su Coordinadora no pudo evitar sacudir su cabeza. -"Blaze"

-"Wow Max, tienes un Gardevoir? Increíble! Cuando la capturaste?" Ash estaba impresionado con el logro de Max, ya que encontrar a un Ralts o a un Kirlia es una gran proeza, mas cuando están siendo vigilados por sus madres Gardevoir y sus padres Galade.

-"Sip, recuerdas la vez que ayude a un Ralts que estaba muy enfermo a llegar a un Centro Pokemon y que después se fue con la Gardevoir y Kirlia de su familia? Ese Ralts es ella!" respondió Max recordado ese día.

Ash se levanto y sonrió. -"Genial! Entonces me recuerdas a mi también?"

-"Gardevoir" respondió el bello Pokemon asintiendo.

-"May y yo debíamos llegar a Ciudad Rustboro pero perdimos el vuelo, así que decidimos caminar hasta la próxima ciudad solo para pasar el tiempo cuando nos ataco una manada de Manetric, May uso a Blaziken pero todos los Pokemon usaron Impactrueno en el y lo dejaron muy mal herido. Cuando pensamos que nos atacarían a nosotros todos fueron levantados del suelo y arrojados por el aire"

-"Gardevoir" dijo Gardevoir sonriendo.

-"Mientras May, Blaziken y yo nos preguntábamos que había pasado los arbustos a un lado de nosotros se movieron y salió una Gardevoir y Kirla. Por un momento no sabia que estaba pasando pero la Kirlia salto y me dio un fuerte abrazo" siguió Max y Gardevoir se sonrojo un poco al recordar esa parte, pero aun así sonrió.

-"Fue entonces que recordé quien era y su madre permitió que viniera conmigo, el resto es una larga historia. Pero para resumirla ambos entrenamos y después de unos meses Kirlia evoluciono a Gardevoir" termino Max muy orgulloso de haber podido entrenar bien a un Pokemon.

-"Eso es genial Max! Siempre supe que serias excelente con los Pokemon, pero ya te decidiste que vas a hacer ahora?" pregunto Ash ansioso de saber que camino tomaría ahora que tenia a un fuerte Pokemon.

-"A que te refieres?" pregunto Max confundido. Detrás de el May al fin salió de su mareo y agradecía a Blaziken su ayuda.

-"Quieres ser un Entrenador Pokemon o quieres ser un Coordinador como May?" pregunto Ash.

-"Alguien dijo mi nombre?" dijo la chica mientras se acercaba. -"Hola Ash, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos"

-"Hola May, que bueno es verte otra vez" saludo Ash. -"A ti también Blaziken, te ves muy fuerte"

Blaziken sonrió. -"Blaze!"

-"Oye, no es esa la Buneary de Dawn? Y que le paso a Pikachu?" pregunto May mirando como Pikachu estaba siendo abrazado por Buneary.

-"Es que desde hace tiempo Buneary le gustaba Pikachu, pero cuando nos fuimos a Unova al parecer no pudo soportar la idea de estar lejos de el y Dawn la envió conmigo para que estuvieran juntos. Pikachu estaba sorprendido de verla otra vez, pero lo que el ni yo esperábamos era que Buneary besara a Pikachu hasta que se desmayara, ahora Buneary no se quiere separar de el"

May y Gardevoir sonrieron y miraron con ternura a la linda pareja de Pikachu y Buneary mientras que Max y Blaziken gruñían, algo hartos de las cosas de chica que los hacia pasar May.

-"Ash Ketchum? Aquí tiene sus resultados" dijo un asistente del Centro entregandole un sobre.

-"Gracias" Ash tomo el sobre y lo abrió, sacando una hoja de papel.

-"Resultados? Estas enfermo de algo?" pregunto Max acomodándose sus lentes para ver el documento.

-"Eso creo, hace poco me desmaye y pase tres días inconsciente, apenas desembarque del barco y vine aquí para saber que me pasa, pero..." los ojos de Ash pasaron por los datos del documento. -"Aquí dice que no tengo nada"

-"Pues eso es bueno, verdad Ash?" pregunto May acercándose.

-"Supongo, eso no explica porque simplemente y sin alguna explicación me desmaye" se quejo Ash volviendo a ver la hoja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de encontrar una explicación, hasta Blaziken y Gardevoir pensaban en algo, pero Ash decidió no preocupar a sus amigos con sus problemas, menos cuando tenia el tiempo contado para partir. Juntando sus manos Ash se levanto de su silla y sonrió. -"Vamos chicos, no nos preocupemos por esto, si esto dice que no tengo nada pues no hay razón para seguir pensado en esto. Que tal si damos un paseo antes de que me vaya?"

-"Irte? Pensé que volviste a Hoenn para volver a viajar por la región" dijo Max algo triste de escuchar que uno de sus mejores amigos solo venia de visita.

Ash río nerviosamente. -"S-si, voy de camino a casa en Kanto"

May se mostró interesada. -"Kanto? Que bien! Como me gustaría ir, dicen que esa región es hermosa! Que mal que tenga que ir a un Concurso en Lilycove"

Max asintió tristemente. -"Y yo debo de ir con papá para que me ayude a entrenar, Gardevoir y yo queremos empezar nuestro propio viaje para juntar las Medallas de Gimnasio"

"Entonces serás un Entrenador" pensó Ash sonriendo. -"No se preocupen chicos, si algún día tienen oportunidad estaré mas que feliz de reciclemos en mi casa en Pueblo Paleta" May y Max mostraron interés en la idea, pero Ash sentía que se le olvidaba algo...

-"Huh... Chicos, alguien sabe la hora?" pregunto Ash.

Max saco su PokeNav. -"5:17pm, por que?"

Ash se relajo. -"Porque mi barco sale a las siete, pero si aun es temprano supongo que tendremos tiempo para recorrer la ciudad"

-"Bien, pues entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos a divertirnos!" dijo May saliendo con Blaziken.

-"Muy bien, no perdamos mas-"

-"Buneary!" dijo Buneary detrás de Ash, el Entrenador se dio la vuelta y recordó que Pikachu seguía inconsciente y el conejito lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-"Pikachu, claro..." murmuro Ash. -"Que voy a hacer con el?"

-"Gardevoir, nos ayudas por favor?" dijo Max, Gardevoir cerro sus ojos y levanto al inconsciente ratón a un lado de ella a pesar de las protestas de Buneary. Ash calmo al conejito y la trato de convencer de regresar a su Pokebola, pero la chica se negaba a dejar a Pikachu, fue entonces que Gardevoir intercambio algunas palabras con ella y convenció al pequeño Pokemon de regresar. Max y Ash no estaban seguros de que le había dicho, pero ambas son chicas, entre ellas se entienden.

Eventualmente la reunión de Ash con sus amigos de Hoenn paso sin ningún problema, pasearon por el puerto, vieron una exhibición de Pokemones prehistóricos traídos a la vida que estaba en el centro de la ciudad (en la cual pudieron ver a Pokemones como Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar, Armaldo y Cradily, Cranidos, Shieldon), May y Max le contaron a Ash todas sus aventuras y logros y Ash hizo lo mismo, agregando sus encuentros con otros Pokemones Legendarios, como el Trío de la Creación y al Dios Pokemon Arceus. No hace falta decir la envidia que sentían los hermanos al escuchar sus encuentros, desde que Ash se fue de Hoenn las experiencias místicas y sobrenaturales dejaron de sucederles. Claro, tenían aventuras y emociones como todo el que viaja por la región, pero al parecer Ash es una especie de magneto para ese tipo de cosas. Por lo que vivieron con el, lo que les contó por sus viajes en Kanto y Johto y ahora en Sinnoh les quedaba mas que claro que viajar con Ash asegura grandes recuerdos.

Pero en verdad que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, mas rápido de lo que pensó el trío de jóvenes la hora para regresar al barco de Ash llego y tuvieron que ir de vuelta al puerto, suerte que Gardevoir uso su teletransportacion para llevarlos sin perder un minuto.

Ya estando en la rampa de entrada al barco, los chicos se despedían. -"Cielos Ash, me hubiera encantado que pudiéramos pasar mas tiempo" se quejo Max, detrás de el Gardevoir asintió, compartiendo el sentimiento con su Entrenador.

-"Un par de horas no son suficientes para contar todo lo que nos ha pasado" dijo May cruzandose de brazos.

Ash suspiro. -"Lo se, en verdad quería seguir escuchando sus aventuras por Hoenn y tus actuaciones en los Concursos. Sabes? Dawn también ha ganado muchos Listones en Sinnoh, quizá deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con ella ahora que esta tomandose unos días en su casa, toma, este es su numero" Ash tomo una pieza de papel donde había anotado el numero de Dawn que le proporciono el Profesor Oak.

May lo tomo y se lo dio a Max, quien lo guardo en su PokeNav. -"Listo!"

El sonido de una campana se escucho desde el barco, indicando que faltaba poco para que zarpara. -"Bueno chicos, me encanto verlos de nuevo pero debo irme, estoy cerca de casa y la verdad es que apenas puedo esperar a llegar"

May y Max asintieron. -"Lo entendemos, pero promete que cuando vuelvas a Hoenn nos busques, de preferencia con papá en su Gimnasio, a el le encantara verte de nuevo"

Ash asintió. -"Seguro que lo haré, no se preocupen"

-"_Un minuto para zarpar!_" dijo una voz por un megáfono del barco.

Gardevoir, quien durante todo el paseo había llevado flotando a Pikachu, se lo entrego al Entrenador quien lo cargo en sus brazos. Contrario a lo que pudieran pensar, a Gardevoir no le importo nada llevar a Pikachu, siendo sinceros al bello Pokemon le parecía adorable como se veía el ratón durmiendo pacíficamente.

-"Gracias Gardevoir, me gusto mucho verte otra vez, a ti también Blaziken, de tener a Sceptile conmigo estoy seguro que le hubiera gustado pelear contigo" dijo Ash a los Pokemon, Gardevoir sonrió y Blaziken le dio un pulgar arriba (o garra)

-"Bien chicos, nos vemos!" dijo Ash subiendo por la rampa hacia el barco.

-"Nos vemos Ash! Cuidate mucho!" se despidió May.

-"Te estaremos esperando!" grito Max agitando su mano.

-"Gardevoir" -"Blaziken!" ambos Pokemones también se despidieron.

Ash les sonrió y termino de subir, detrás de el subieron un par de personas mas antes de que retiraran la rampa. Al poco tiempo de hacerlo el barco zarpo hacia el horizonte. Se le entrego a Ash la llave de su camarote e inmediatamente fue a el, recostándose en su cama el muchacho dejo a Pikachu a un lado de el y se relajo.

-"Atención damas y caballeros, nuestro próximo destino sin escalas es la Ciudad de Altomare en Johto, se pronostica buen clima para todo el viaje asi que podrán disfrutar su estadía abordo sin ningún problema, gracias por viajar con nosotros y que tengan una excelente noche" dijo la voz del Capitán por todo el barco.

-"Piiiiika..." gruño Pikachu al lado del muchacho.

-"Hey, bienvenido de vuelta Pikachu" dijo Ash mientras rascaba la cabeza del ratón.

-"Pikachu" dijo Pikachu mientras se sentaba. No estaba seguro de porque se había desmayado pero había soñado que la Buneary de Dawn ahora era parte del Equipo de Ash y que cuando salió de su Pokebola ella lo había besado en los labios... "Je, de donde habré sacado eso?" se pregunto el ratón mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-"No creerás lo que paso, mientras estaba en el Centro Pokemon me encontré con Max y May" dijo Ash.

-"Pi?!" no es cierto, se perdió la oportunidad de ver otra vez a Max, May y a Blaziken? Vaya suerte que tenia!

-"Y recuerdas que hace tiempo Max ayudo a un Ralts muy enfermo que encontró en el bosque? La encontraron otra vez como una Kirlia en el mismo bosque y esta acompañando a Max ahora mismo, solo que evoluciono a una Gardevoir" siguió Ash.

-"Chuu..." también se perdió eso? La oportunidad de ver a una Gardevoir? Que mas se perdió? Ver Pokemones extintos?!

-"Ah! Y hubo una exposición de Pokemon prehistóricos, había Aerodactyles, Kabutos, Omastars y otros, fue genial!" dijo Ash mientras miraba por la ventana.

Pikachu se golpeaba la cabeza con su cola. "Porque? Porque tuve que perder la oportunidad de pasar tan fabulosa tarde?"

Ash siguió viendo por la ventana hasta que recordó algo. -"Ya es tarde, quedarte aquí adentro descansando, yo tengo que salir"

-"Pika!" protesto Pikachu, no iba a quedarse aquí adentro solo!

Ash tomo una Pokebola y la agrando. -"No te preocupes amigo, aquí tengo a alguien que te hará compañía"

La Pokebola se abrió y de ella salió Buneary. -"Buneary!"

Pikachu empezó a sudar frío cuando Buneary puso sus ojos en el. -"H-hola Buneary..." entonces el ratón entendió que lo que recordó NO era un sueño.

-"Hola Pikachu" dijo Buneary con una sonrisa.

Ash no sabia exactamente que se estaban diciendo, y como no quería pasar el resto de la tarde escuchando 'Buns' y 'Pikas' decidió salir a caminar por la cubierta. -"Los dejare solos"

-"Bun Buneary!" escucho decir Ash al conejito, que traducido a nuestro idioma seria: '_Gracias Ash!_'

Saliendo del camarote, Ash no pudo evitar reír. "Les deseo lo mejor chicos"

Aunque por una extraña razón el joven Entrenador deseo tener a alguien que lo quisiera igual como Buneary quiere a Pikachu. El recuerdo de la chica que llama por el paso por su mente, pero Ash lo quito de su cabeza, como podría querer a alguien que no conoce? O que no sabe cuando la conocerá?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Ash se retiro hacia la cubierta, deseando saber que hacer para arreglar lo que le estaba pasando.

Pero no sabia que iba en camino a la solución.

* * *

_**Hola amigos! GhostShadow de vuelta con otro capitulo de Amor en el Caos!**_

_**Recuerdan que en el capitulo anterior mencione que había pensando en que historia hacer primero? Si una de LatiasxAsh o PikachuxBuneary? Bien, pues decidí escribir esta, pero la idea de Pikachu y Buneary no salía de mi mente, así que decidí agregar a tan linda pareja a esta historia, si Ash y Latias van a tener su oportunidad, por que no Pikachu y Buneary?**_

_**Consideren este mi regalo (atrasado D:) de Navidad para todos ustedes, y de una vez aprovecho para desearles a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo!**_

_**Por cierto, si alguien juega Pokemon Online (y si ustedes quieren) me podrían pasar sus nombres de Facebook para ponernos de acuerdo para pelear? Nada me gustaría mas que estar en contacto con ustedes mientras nos damos con todo en el terreno virtual.**_

_**Ya se acerca el momento que están esperando chicos, Ash va camino a Altomare y eso significa una sola cosa, les recomiendo que se preparen para un capitulo lleno de emociones y momentos 'aww'**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en verdad me divertí mucho escribiendolo, por favor no olviden dejar su Review aquí abajo, que ese será mi regalo por parte de ustedes ;D**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuidense mucho y nos leemos luego!**_


	3. Reencuentro

_**Amor en el Caos**_

_**Capitulo 3: Reencuentro**_

* * *

Ash estaba acostado en su cama tratando de dormir, hace poco que había vuelto de andar por la cubierta y aunque no tenia mucho sueño el reloj marcaba una alta hora de la noche, haciendo que Ash se retirara a su camarote.

Cuando entro a la habitación encontró un desorden total, sus cosas en el piso, las sabanas arrugadas, los pocos muebles que había en el lugar volteados, incluso algunos rasguños en la pared! Parecía que Kyogre había llamado un huracán y lo había hecho pasar por este lugar, no hacia falta decir que Ash estaba un poco molesto por la idea de tener que arreglar el desorden.

Pero su enojo se desvaneció al ver que en medio de todo estaban Pikachu y Buneary, el ratón estaba acostado en el colchón completamente exhausto, a un lado de el y con sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello estaba Buneary, quien estaba sonriendo mientras sentía el pelaje de su amado contra el suyo. Pero al ver entrar a Ash el conejito noto la expresión de su nuevo Entrenador y no pudo evitar sentirse apenada. -"Bun..."

Ash suspiro. -"Esta bien Buneary, no estoy molesto, pero no hagas una costumbre hacer este desorden, Ok?"

-"Neary" respondió Buneary asintiendo y acariciando a Pikachu, quien ni siquiera hacia un esfuerzo en alejarla. Después de pasar horas tratando de escapar de ella de todas las formas posibles, el ratón había quedado cansando como nunca.

-"Pero eso no significa que voy a limpiar esto yo solo. Buneary, Pikachu, a trabajar!" dijo Ash mientras levantaba una mesa de noche que estaba tirada.

-"Pika..." -"Buneary!" aunque Pikachu estaba muy cansado como para hacer algo, Buneary lo considero justo, ademas al estar tanto tiempo con Dawn al conejito se le había hecho costumbre tener orden en todo.

Ash volteo a su derecha y pudo ver que al otro lado de la cama estaban Pikachu y Buneary. El conejito ya no tenia al ratón en sus brazos pero aun así se mantenía cerca de el. El muchacho no pudo evitar reír, tal vez seria tardado, pero estaba seguro de que Pikachu caería por los 'encantos' de Buneary.

Cerrando sus ojos, Ash se relajo por completo y quedo dormido, deseando que Cresselia cuidara sus sueños...****

* * *

_**Ash se encontraba en un lugar completamente obscuro, no importaba donde pusiera su mirada, lo único que había era obscuridad. El Entrenador se empezó a preguntar que estaba pasando cuando los eventos de los últimos días lo hicieron recordar.**_

_**-"Hola?" pregunto Ash. Las veces anteriores el chico no sabia que hacer o decir, pero ahora seria diferente, sabia lo que iba a hacer, obtendría respuestas. -"Hay alguien aquí? Hola?"**_

_**Su única respuesta fue el eco de su voz, el cual se esparció por el enorme vacío a su alrededor. Ash cerro sus ojos y sostuvo el aliento, toda su concentración estaba puesta en sus oídos, esperando escuchar el mas pequeño de los ruidos, el mas bajo de los susurros. Pero nada, solo mas silencio.**_

_**-"HOLA!" grito Ash con todas sus fuerzas, esperando una respuesta. Pero fue inútil, nada le respondía.**_

_**Suspirando y tomando aire, el Entrenador empezó a caminar. A donde? No lo sabia, pero esperaba que mientras lo hacia sucediera algo. "Que pasa? Porque nadie me responde?" se pregunto.**_

_**Pero de la nada, un suave viento llego detrás de el, recorriendo su cuerpo y llenandolo de una calidez que hizo al muchacho relajarse y cerrar sus ojos. Su mente se puso en blanco y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, jamas Ash había experimentado tanta serenidad en su vida.**_

_**-"Ash" dijo una voz desde donde venia el viento, el Entrenador abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a lo lejos una pequeña luz azul, flotando en medio de la nada.**_

_**El viento se detuvo y Ash camino hacia la luz, sintiendo una energía emanando de ella que podía recordar muy bien. Apresurando su paso, el chico se acercaba mas y mas a la luz, la cual brillaba con mas intensidad a cada momento. Impaciente, Ash empezó a correr hacia ella, estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo, solo un poco mas y sabría que estaba pasando.**_

_**Mientras corría, Ash sentía su corazón palpitando rápido en su pecho, pero no era por estar corriendo, era por los nervios que sentía. Que le aguardaba la luz? Estaba a punto de saberlo...**_

_**Pero de repente, el brillo empezó a desaparecer y la luz se hacia cada vez mas y mas pequeña. Esto alarmo a Ash, la luz se estaba apagando? Se estaba alejando? Porque?! Decidido a no dejarla ir, Ash puso mas empeño en correr. -"Espera! No te vayas!"**_

_**La luz pareció escucharlo y se detuvo, su brillo se incremento por un momento y una gentil fuerza lo hizo detenerse. Ash no lucho contra ella, en cambio puso toda su atencion en la luz que ahora se estaba acercando a el lentamente, el brillo desapareció por completo y la luz tomo forma de una esfera. Mientras la miraba, el Entrenador quedo en transe por su belleza, al interior de la esfera podia ver una mística fuerza fluyendo en su interior. Flotando hasta que estuvo frente a el, la misteriosa esfera se detuvo.**_

_**Ash dio un paso hacia ella sin apartar la mirada, la energía que fluía dentro empezó a moverse mientras brillaba gentilmente. El Entrenador estiro su mano para sostenerla y poder sentirla.**_

_**Cuando la palma de su mano toco la cristalina superficie de la esfera, Ash cerro sus ojos cuando escucho la voz en su mente. Pero esta voz era diferente a quien lo llamaba, al igual que la otra jamas la había escuchado en su vida, pero le decía algo, susurrando la misma palabra una y otra vez, Ash escucho lo que decía: "Aura"**_

_**El muchacho reacciono y retiro su mano de la esfera, poniendo atención en la energía azul que recorría su interior, Ash comprendió y recordó que era: Energía de Aura.**_

_**Hacia un largo tiempo que no entraba en contacto con tal energía, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía usar su propia Aura en el artefacto.**_

_**Pero funcionaria? Ash no estaba muy seguro, pero valdría la pena el intento. Cerrando sus ojos y uniendo sus manos, el muchacho se concentro en llamar su energía interior, el poder de su alma, lo que todo ser tiene en lo profundo de su ser. Un brillo azul envolvió al Entrenador y sintió la familiar sensación de energía correr por sus venas, su Aura estaba lista.**_

_**Envuelto en el brillo azul, Ash una vez mas levanto su mano y toco la esfera, en el instante que lo hizo, la esfera estallo y la energía se esparció por todos lados. La obscuridad fue reemplazada por el mismo color azul de la esfera, era hermoso como todo se ilumino a su alrededor. -"Wow... Esto es lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida..."**_

_**Aun estando envuelto en su Aura, Ash sintió la presencia de alguien mas frente a el. Esto lo confundió porque no había nadie mas que el. -"Hola? Quien eres?" pregunto el chico.**_

_**De entre la energía que corría alrededor de el se desprendió un rayo azul que lentamente se materializo en una figura brillante que reconoció muy bien y que no había visto en un tiempo: un Latios. -"Que? Un Latios?"**_

_**-"Ash" dijo el Latios acercándose a Ash. -"Altomare"**_

_**-"A-Altomare?" repitió Ash. El Latios asintió y estiro su garra hacia el. El Entrenador la miro por unos segundos y estiro su mano para tocarla.**_

_**-"Altomare... Joya... Alma... Aura..." dijo el Latios.**_

_**Ash mantuvo el contacto con el Latios, sintiendo su Aura mezclarse con la suya, las palabras que decía el Pokemon entraban en su mente y se repetían una y otra vez. "Altomare, Joya, Alma, Aura..."**_

_**Entonces recordó quien era este particular Latios. -"Latios... Tu eres el Guardian de Altomare, verdad?"**_

_**La figura no respondió, solo asintió y apretó su garra en su mano, en ese instante Ash pudo sentir como una pequeña parte del Aura de Latios entro en la suya, parte del poder del Pokemon Legendario entro en el, haciéndolo sentir mas fuerte en ese momento. -"Wow... Esto es... Se siente genial..."**_

_**Pero no solo el poder de Latios entro en su cuerpo, Ash pudo sentir un gran mar de sentimientos en la mente del Pokemon: tristeza, pena, impotencia, enojo y esperanza. Ash miro a la cara de Latios y a pesar de que estaba brillando pudo ver la mirada desesperada que le estaba dando. -"Ayudala... Protegela...""**_

_**-"A quien?" pregunto Ash sintiendo todo el peso de las emociones en el. -"De quien estas hablando?"**_

_**Latios se separo de el y empezó a flotar hacia arriba mientras que la energía azul se iba junto con el. Ash no separo su vista del Pokemon, quien tampoco separa su vista de el. -"Ayudala... Protegela... Por favor..."**_

_**-"Latios! Latios!" grito Ash, pero una cegadora luz brillo donde estaba flotando el Pokemon y después de unos segundos de no ver nada, todo se obscureció.**_

* * *

Ash se despertó de golpe a la mañana siguiente, respirando lo mas rápido que podía por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. A un lado de el, Pikachu se despertó igual que su amigo, sintiendo algo mal con el. -"Pikapi?"

Ash puso sus manos en su cara mientras seguía respirando profundamente, sentía nauseas y por poco volvía a desmayarse. El Entrenador suspiro y se volvió a recostarse. "Ya no soporto esto, cada vez es peor, tengo que resolver este misterio ya antes de que me pase algo peor"

Ash miro al techo, pensando en su sueno. "Latios... Hace cuanto que lo vi? No pensé que aun me recordara después de todo estos años, pero ahora se presenta ante mi, pidiendome ayuda. Que puede estar sucediendo? A quien quiere que ayude?" el chico recordó las palabras que menciono el Pokemon Eón: Altomare, Joya, Alma, Aura: -"La ciudad... Quiere que proteja la ciudad? Ala Joya Alma? Pero de que?"

-"Pika?" Pikachu se acerco hacia el y llamo su atención tocando su hombro.

Ash volteo a ver a Pikachu y noto la expresión de preocupación que tenia en su cara. Forzando una sonrisa, el chico acaricio la cabeza del ratón tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien. -"Hola Pikachu, que tal dormiste?"

-"Pika" respondió Pikachu mientras que seguía recibiendo la caricia, pero sabia que algo estaba mal con Ash. -"Kachu"

La sonrisa del Entrenador se desvaneció y volteo hacia otro lado. -"No pasa nada Pikachu, estoy bien"

Pero Pikachu no creyó las palabras de Ash, así salto a su pecho y apunto a su cara. -"Pikapi"

Ash estaba desesperandose un poco por la insistencia de Pikachu, en verdad ya tenia suficientes problemas encima de el como para que el ratón estuviera presionandolo ahora. -"En verdad Pikachu, estoy bien" respondió Ash apretando sus dientes.

Pikachu noto esto y salto en su pecho. -"Pikachu!"

-"Estoy bien Pikachu! No entiendes? Dejame en paz!" dijo Ash mientras tomaba a Pikachu en sus manos y bruscamente lo ponía a un lado de la cama. Una vez hecho eso el muchacho se levanto y entro al baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Por unos momentos, Pikachu miro el lugar donde había desaparecido Ash con lagrimas en sus ojos, nunca antes había visto a Ash tan enfadado y jamas le había gritado así. Sea lo que sea que le este pasando tenia que saberlo, si no lo hacia que clase de amigo seria?

Pikachu seco sus lagrimas y su expresión triste cambio a una de determinación. El ratón salto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta del baño, pegando una de sus largas orejas, Pikachu puso toda su atención en escuchar lo que pasara ahí adentro. Por un momento el ratón no escucho nada, pero el sonido de agua corriendo llego a sus orejas y el largo y sufrido suspiro de su Entrenador, seguido de varios 'por que?' en diferentes tonos. Pikachu se separo de la puerta y suspiro, preguntandose que le estaba pasando a su amigo.

-"Buneary?" hablando de problemas... Aquí estaba otro.

El conejito se acerco a Pikachu y lo abrazo por la espalda, acariciando su cuello. -"Buneary Neary!"

-"Pikachu!" el ratón tomo los brazos de Buneary y los quito de su cuello, se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos. -_"No ahora Buneary!"_

Buneary tomo su pelaje esponjoso y lo subió un poco para cubrir parte de su cara, algo asustada por la repentina rudeza de Pikachu. -_"P-perdón..."_

Al ver la expresión del conejito las orejas de Pikachu bajaron, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que le hizo Ash hace unos momentos. Si que los Pokemon se podían parecer a sus Entrenadores... -_"No, disculpame tu a mi Buneary, no quería gritarte"_

Buneary bajo su pelaje y sonrió. -_"No te preocupes Pikachu"_ camino hacia el en un intento por acariciarlo, pero Pikachu levanto una garra para detenerla.

-_"Escucha Buneary"_ dijo Pikachu seriamente, lo cual llamo toda la atención de Buneary. -_"Voy a ser muy sincero contigo. Se lo que sentías por mi desde Sinnoh"_

Al escuchar eso Buneary no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y un tanto molesta. -_"Lo sabias? Pikachu, entonces por que tu-?"_

Pikachu agito su cola, indicando al conejito que lo dejara terminar. -_"Si, sabia que te gustaba desde Sinnoh, debo admitir que al principio no tenia idea, pero entre Piplup, Pachirisu, Sudowoodo, Monferno y Happiny se hizo algo difícil no notarlo. Me hicieron ver todas las señales que me hacías cada vez que tenias oportunidad. Al principio solo pensé que lo decían para molestarme, pero cuando puse atención en ti me di cuenta de lo que decían era verdad"_

-_"La forma en que me veías, como siempre buscabas la forma de acercarte a mi, como subías tu pelaje para cubrirte la cara y sonrojarte... Todo eso era extremadamente lindo en ti"_ dijo Pikachu, haciendo sonrojar a Buneary y que casi subiera su pelaje para reír, pero al ver la ceja levantada del ratón se detuvo, pero aun así tomo una de sus orejas y empezó a jugar con ella para calmar sus nervios. -_"Pero pensé que tu gusto por mi pasaría con el tiempo, que tal vez dejaría de interesarte y que podríamos ser amigos. Pero tu seguías mostrando señales, creo que lo que mejor recuerdo fue cuando todos nos perdimos en ese laberinto y te encontré peleando con Happiny, cuando sostuve tu pata para que me siguieras me abrazaste bastante fuerte y te veías muy feliz durante todo el tiempo que sostuviste mi garra"_

Buneary sonrió al recordar el momento, ah, como deseaba el conejito que nunca hubiera terminado! Pero tendría mucho tiempo para recordar ese glorioso momento, Pikachu estaba diciendo algo mas importante ahora. -_"Cuando Ash y yo partimos hacia Unova pensé que al tener otras cosas en mente como el modelaje te olvidarías de mi y seguirías con tu vida, pero al parecer me equivoque... Ese beso que me diste en Hoenn me hizo aterrizar"_

Buneary se sonrojo y soltó su oreja, pero su sonrisa fue remplazada por melancolía y algo de tristeza. -_"Pikachu... Cuando te fuiste sentí que una parte de mi corazón se iba contigo. Yo tenia tantas esperanzas de que pudiéramos estar juntos, pero no quería detenerte en tu sueño así como tu nunca me detuviste en el mío. Durante el viaje a casa de Dawn trate de ser fuerte, pero el mas pequeño pensamiento de ti me hacia llorar desconsoladamente, Dawn y Piplup me intentaban animar una y otra vez, pero era inútil, solo pensaba en ti"_

El conejito dio un paso hacia Pikachu. -_"Pero cuando Dawn me dijo que podría volver contigo y acompañarte me sentí tan feliz! La idea de verte otra vez y seguir viviendo aventuras contigo y Ash era un sueño hecho realidad. Fue por eso que cuando te vi otra vez en ese Centro Pokemon no pude evitar besarte, te había perdido una vez... Y no lo quiero hacer otra vez"_

Pikachu escucho todas las palabras de Buneary mientras pensaba que hacer en esta situación, la cual era bastante complicada. Esto era muy diferente a una batalla, aquí no podría quitar el problema del camino con un Impactrueno, aquí tendría que usar su cabeza y sentimientos para decidir su futuro. -_"Buneary, yo... No se que decir...__"_

Buneary puso su pata en la garra de Pikachu. -_"Pikachu, yo te amo, en verdad. No solo me pareces lindo y guapo, tu valiente carácter también me hizo enamorarme de ti, como siempre eres el líder, como nada te hace retroceder, como siempre estas para todos los que te necesitan..."_ Buneary bajo su cabeza y empezó a llorar. Pikachu intento acercarse pero el conejito lo detuvo y lo miro a los ojos.

-_"Se que aun no estas seguro de que hacer, que estas algo confundido, pero quisiera demostrarte que estar juntos puede ser una gran experiencia, que podemos ser muy felices. Pikachu, me darías una oportunidad de ser tu pareja? Si dices que si... Seré el Pokemon mas feliz de todo el mundo! Pero si dices que no..."_ el conejito se alejo de Pikachu y le dio la espalda. -_"Si dices que no entonces volveré con Dawn y tratare de olvidarte, seguiré con mi vida y tu podrás hacer lo mismo"_

Después de que Buneary termino de hablar Pikachu se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Antes le hubiera encantado la idea de que Buneary desistiera de sus avances con el y que ambos pudieran ser amigos, pero ahora si tomara esa opción no solo rompería el corazón del conejito, también la dejaría marcada de por vida. Si eso pasara Pikachu jamas se perdonaría eso.

Pero estaba listo para tener una relación? Siendo sinceros la idea de tener una pareja si había pasado por su mente muchas veces, pero siempre pensó que seria una linda Pikachu, no Buneary. Cierto, Buneary era una de las Pokemon mas lindas que había visto, su siempre alegre actitud, como se veía en los vestidos y chalecos que le ponía Dawn, era maravilloso como su pelaje brillaba cuando concursaba y estaba muy feliz de ser su amigo. Pero ser su pareja? Eso era algo muy diferente...

Ambos tenían sueños y metas que cumplir, Buneary tenia que ayudar a ganar el Gran Festival a Dawn y convertirla en una gran Coordinadora y el tenia que ayudar a Ash a seguir ganando en los Campeonatos de las regiones que visite y convertirlo en un Maestro Pokemon. Buneary y el jugaban un papel muy importante en las metas de sus Entrenadores, estarían poniendo en peligro los sueños de sus amigos al estar juntos?

No, claro que no, como puede pensar eso? Tal vez no sea fácil, pero quien dijo que el amor es sencillo? Que no acaso habían enfrentado y superado varias crisis a lo largo de sus vidas como para saber que nada los podía separar? Ademas, el inicio de una relación con ella no significaría el fin de sus carreras, solo significaría el inicio de algo especial entre los dos. Entonces, estaría dispuesto a a tener una relación con Buneary...?

-_"Buneary"_ Pikachu se acerco a ella y puso su garra en el suave pelaje del conejito. -_"Me escucharías por favor?"_

Buneary asintió y volteo a ver a Pikachu, pero se sonrojo como nunca al ver al ratón muy cerca de su cara. Pikachu tomo ambas patas del conejito y sonrió. -_"Escucha, ambos tenemos mucho que hacer en nuestras vidas, tenemos cosas que deseamos ver y vivir por nuestra cuenta y en la compañía de nuestros Entrenadores. Aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasara en el futuro, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no queremos perder la oportunidad de disfrutar de esas experiencias. Se que tu me amas, y mucho, yo por otra parte no se lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, jamas había hablado o actuado así, pero admito que me gusta como se siente"_

-_"Buneary, lo que quiero decir es que si me gustaría darnos una oportunidad, como te dije antes se que tu me amas, y a mi me gustas por lo linda que eres, pero no deberíamos detenernos en nuestros sueños por ser una pareja, recorramos todo el camino que nos queda por andar juntos y veamos hasta donde nos lleva la vida"_ termino Pikachu, mirando a los hermosos ojos de Buneary.

-_"P-Pi-Pikachu, eso quiere decir q-que...?"_ el corazón del conejito latía a mil por hora al esperar las palabras que había estado deseando escuchar desde que conoció a Pikachu.

Pikachu asintió. -_"Buneary, te gustaría ser mi pareja?"_

Buneary no respondió, solo se acerco a la cara de Pikachu y lo beso otra vez, cerro sus ojos y uso sus orejas para acercar al ratón. Pero al recordar lo que dijo Pikachu se separo y cubrió la mitad de su cara con su pelaje. -_"Perdón, no quería-"_

-_"Nono, e-eso esta bien"_ respondió Pikachu mientras se sonrojaba. -_"Creo que solo necesito acostumbrarme"_

Buneary sonrió y abrazo a Pikachu mientras acariciaba su cuello. -_"No sabes por cuanto tiempo espere este momento"_

Pikachu regreso el abrazo y sonrió. "_Tal vez esto será mejor de lo que imagine_"

Mientras ambos Pokemon estaban perdidos el uno con el otro, no notaron que Ash había salido del baño y que había visto todo. No sabia de que estaban hablando, pero los abrazos y el beso le daban una muy buena idea. Ash tal vez estaba presionado ahora, pero al ver la tierna escena hizo que dejara atrás sus negativas emociones y sonriera. "Bien hecho amigo"

Pero pero era difícil olvidar sus propios predicamentos. A quien debía ayudar? Quien es la persona que lo amaba? Que le estaba pasando? Necesitaba respuestas!

Suspirando, Ash se froto las sienes. -"Por que nada puede ser fácil?" susurro el muchacho algo irritado. Pero un par de risas de ambos Pokemon frente a el lo hicieron reaccionar. "Supongo que este no es el mejor momento para pensar en esto"

Acercándose, Ash se arrodillo frente a la pareja y sonrió. -"Hey chicos"

-"Neary" -"Pikapi!" contraria a la calmada reacción de su nueva pareja, Pikachu casi sale disparado por la ventana. Ash y Buneary empezaron a reírse del ratón mientras lentamente se resbalaba de la pared y caía al piso. -"Kachu..."

Ash ayudo al ratón a levantarse. -"Ojalá te movieras así de rápido en las batallas"

Buneary cubrió su boca con sus patitas mientras reía, Pikachu gruño, pero recordó algo que no hacia en un largo tiempo, aprovechando que Ash lo estaba sujetando el ratón saco chispas de sus orejas y sonrió maliciosamente. -"PiiikaCHUUUUU!"

-"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" grito Ash mientras sentía los cientos de voltios correr por su cuerpo.

Al terminar, Pikachu bajo del electrificado muchacho y lo acaricio sarcásticamente. -"Pikachu"

-"Ggghh... Veo que estas bien..." dijo Ash mientras caía al piso.

-_"Buenas noches Ash"_ dijo Pikachu sonriendo, pero no duro mucho porque algo lo golpeo en la cabeza. -_"Ow!"_

Pikachu se dio la vuelta y vio que Buneary lo estaba viendo con una ceja levantada mientras volvía a enroscar la oreja con la que le había dado el golpe. -_"Pikachu, eso no fue muy lindo de tu parte"_

Pikachu se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía. -_"Je, así nos llevamos"_

Buneary sacudió su cabeza pero aun así sonrió. -_"Ayudame a levantarlo"_

* * *

_**Dos días después...**_

Ash, Pikachu y Buneary paseaban por la cubierta principal del barco disfrutando el sol después de haber ganado una batalla contra un par de chicos que lo habían retado pensado que al tener dos Pokemones tan lindos en sus hombros seria una victoria fácil. Una Tacleada de Voltios y un Rayo Hielo después y todo acabo para ese Snivy y Metang. Ahora estaban a media hora de llegar a Altomare y no tenían mucho que hacer.

-"Pika..." gimió Pikachu mientras miraba el horizonte, completamente aburrido.

-"Bun..." a un lado de el, Buneary estaba en la misma situación, al haber sido entrenada para Concursos por Dawn, el conejito no le eran tan llamativas las batallas Pokemon (a menos que Pikachu estuviera en una), pero tenia que admitir que siempre la hacían sentir emocionada cuando ganaba una. Tal vez poner a un lado los concursos y abrirse mas a las batallas seria interesante.

Buneary volteo a ver a Pikachu y noto una pequeña marca que le había dejado ese Snivy con una Hoja Navaja. No era perceptible de lejos pero de alguna forma sentía que había sido su culpa por no actuar rápido para evitar el ataque. Durante sus viajes el conejito había visto mas de una vez como entrenaban los Pokemones de Ash, eran rápidos, intensos y exigían el 110% de todos, eso era algo excesivo para ella, pero estaba segura que podría acostumbrarse si se unía a ellos.

Ash se sentó en una banca mientas que Pikachu y Buneary saltaban al piso. -"Que aburrido estoy..."

Las mejillas de Pikachu empezaban a sacar chispas, pero otro golpe de la oreja de Buneary lo calmo. -_"Ow! Buneary, espero que no se haga costumbre esto!"_

Buneary sonrió mientras acomodaba el pelo de su larga oreja. -_"Lo sera si no dejas de hacer eso"_

Ash gruño mientras veía el horizonte, a lo lejos se podía ya distinguir los edificios de Altomare, y por lo que había escuchado hace poco de un Entrenador en el comedor el Tour de Altomare se celebraría dentro de dos días. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuando compitió ahí con Totodile contra Misty y su Corsola. Lamentablemente Ash no podría estar tan calmado en la ciudad del agua por lo que sea que este pasando, no podría hablar con Latios dado que ahora era la Joya Alma, pero seguramente Bianca y Lorenzo podrían decirle que pasa. Lo primero que haría al bajar seria ir directamente al Museo para encontrarse con alguno de los dos.

"_Hmm, espero que la Joya Alma no corra peligro, no creo que la gente de la ciudad aprecie otra enorme catástrofe_" pensó Ash recordando la enorme ola que amenazaba con destruir toda la ciudad y al Aerodactyl y Kabutops resucitados que los seguían sin parar.

"Tal vez sea algo menos grave esta vez" dijo Ash viendo al cielo. "No puedo creer que justo cuando quiero regresar a casa todo esto suceda"

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de golpe cuando pensó eso. "_Que estoy diciendo? Como puedo pensar eso cuando hay alguien que me necesita?_"

Levantandose de su asiento el Entrenador se acerco a la baranda del barco y miro como la ciudad se acercaba mas y mas. A un lado de el Pikachu salto y se paro en el delgado metal sin ningún problema, Buneary hizo lo mismo pero con algo de problemas. El trío miro al horizonte mientras sentían la brisa del mar pasar por sus cuerpos. "_No te preocupes Latios, ayudare en todo lo que pueda_"

-"Pika?" dijo Pikachu mirando a su amigo. Ash volteo a verlo y tomo a Buneary en sus manos, ayudándola a pararse a un lado del ratón.

-"Creo que seria mejor si les digo que esta pasando, verdad?" dijo Ash sonriendo a los Pokemon.

-"Pika!" -"Buneary?" Pikachu no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero si Ash tenia esa mirada de determinación significaba que una aventura los esperaba y claro que estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decir. En cambio, Buneary puso toda su atención en el muchacho, no por saber que iba a suceder, sino por la curiosidad de que iba a pasar y porque Ash estaba tan serio.

-"Escuchen, no me pregunten como, pero se que hay problemas en el lugar a donde vamos" explico Ash señalando la ciudad a lo lejos. -"No se cual o que sea la amenaza, pero quiero que estés listo para todo lo que se nos presente, Pikachu, quiero que cuando lleguemos subas a los techos y pongas toda tu atención a nuestros alrededores para saber que pasa, a la primera señal de problemas no dudes en atacar, entendido?"

-"Pikachu!" asintió Pikachu con una sonrisa.

-"Buneary" dijo Buneary tocando el hombro de Ash con una de sus orejas mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos.

Ash miro al conejito por unos segundos para después rascarse la cabeza mientras reía algo apenado. -"Oh, je, perdón Buneary, aun no me acostumbro a tener mas de un Pokemon andando conmigo"

-"Bun" Buneary trato de darle la espalda pero lo único que logro fue que casi se cayera por la borda, suerte que Ash y Pikachu la sostuvieron de su pelaje y la regresaron a la baranda.

-"Ok, entiendo, perdón Buneary" se disculpo Ash mientras rascaba detrás de la oreja levantada del conejito. Intento resistirse, pero la sensación la hacia sentir muy relajada.

-"Buuun..." suspiro Buneary recargándose en la mano del Entrenador.

A un lado de ella, Pikachu rió. -_"Jeje, veo que lo estas disfrutando Buneary"_

Buneary reacciono y se separo de Ash mientras se sonrojaba. -_"P-Perdón, es que no me pude resistir"_

Ash aclaro su garganta y volvió a ponerse serio. -"Muy bien, regresando al tema en el que estábamos... Algo pasa en Altomare y tenemos que buscar una forma de arreglar lo que sucede, Pikachu, ya sabes que hacer. Buneary, quiero que te quedes conmigo en mi hombro y actúes como si nada pasara, pero también mantente alerta de algo raro, Ok?"

-"Bun, Bun!" asintió Buneary mientras saltaba un par de veces.

-"Pika!" dijo Pikachu parándose a un lado del conejito y levantando una garra.

Ash sonrió y se ajusto su gorra. -"Eso quería escuchar chicos, ahora relájense un poco en lo que llegamos, que aun falta unos veinte minutos"

Ambos Pokemones bajaron de la baranda y corrieron hacia un Mime Jr que estaba jugando con un Munchlax y Bonsly. Ash sonrió al ver como después de hablar un poco el pequeño grupo de Pokemones empezaron a jugar el uno con el otro. Suspirando, el muchacho puso su atención en la ciudad. "Ya falta poco, pronto sabre que esta pasando de una vez por todas"

Mirando al cielo, Ash levanto su mano. -"No te preocupes Latios, juro que resolveré lo que sea que me pidas" dijo con toda convicción.

_"Gracias Ash"_ susurro una voz en su oído.

Dándose la vuelta, Ash trato de ver quien le había hablado, pero no había ninguna persona cerca, la única gente era unas chicas que estaban la misma cubierta pero al otro extremo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, el Entrenador volvió a poner si atención en la ciudad, deseando ya estar ahí.

* * *

En el pacifico Jardín Eón en Altomare, Latias se mecía lentamente en su columpio mientras que Lorenzo y Bianca preparaban un pequeño picnic. Latias tenia una expresión neutral en su cara, aunque aun seguía triste, el dragón decidió hacer un esfuerzo por no parecerlo y hacer la pequeña reunión lo menos incomodo posible.

-"Ya casi esta todo listo Latias" dijo Bianca mientras habría diferentes refractarios con comida.

-"Trajimos manzanas y duraznos, esperamos que te gusten" Lorenzo tomo una bolsa y saco varios de los frutos rojos, dejando rodar por la manta a cuadros. Antes de que sucediera todo, Latias amaba las manzanas, son su fruta favorita como lo era los duraznos para Latios, pero ahora ni eso parecía animarla.

Latias asintió. -"Gracias"

Mientras ambos familiares seguían los preparativos, el dragón se levanto del columpio, tomo un durazno y floto hacia la fuente. Suspirando, Latias paso su garra por la superficie del agua, mirando por enésima vez a la Joya Alma. "Hola Latios... Como estas? Mira lo que te traje"

Latias puso el fruto en el filo de la fuente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la Joya. -"Oh Latios..."

-"Latias, ya terminamos!" llamo Bianca mientras agitaba su mano.

Latias suspiro y se levanto, dejando el durazno. Floto hacia sus amigos y se sentó en la manta, Bianca repartió diferentes alimentos entre ella y Lorenzo y empezaron a comer, pero mientras lo hacían Latias miro al cielo y mantuvo si vista en las nubes, recordando el pasado. "Ash..."

-"Latias, estas bien?" pregunto Lorenzo al notar la expresión distante del dragón.

-"Huh? Si, si estoy bien..." respondió Latias mientras tomaba una manzana.

Mientras comían, la Joya Alma empezó a brillar con un poco mas de intensidad de lo normal y las aguas que salían de la fuente corrían con mas intensidad, una imperceptible energía salió de la esfera y fue directamente a Latias.

_"Latias"_ dijo una voz en la mente del dragón, haciendo que soltara su fruta y se levantara en el aire bastante asustada.

-"Latias, que pasa?" pregunto Bianca levantándose de su lugar y mirando a sus alrededores.

Pero Latias no la escucho, siguió flotando en el aire mientras que sentía una familiar presencia con ella. -"L-Latios? Eres tu?"

_"Ya viene"_ dijo otra vez la voz en su mente, haciendo que Latias empezara a sonreír y a que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-"Latios? Donde estas?" pregunto Latias flotando alrededor de los arboles buscando a su hermano.

_"Ya viene"_ repitió la voz y la conexión salió de su mente, haciéndola entrar en pánico.

-"Latios? Latios no! No te vayas! LATIOS!" grito Latias mientras que volaba sin parar por todo el jardín, sus lagrimas de felicidad ahora eran de angustia. Lorenzo y Bianca se levantaron de la manta y empezaron a correr tras el dragón, tratando de calmarla.

-"Latias! Por favor detente!" grito Lorenzo.

-"Por favor Latias, ven aquí" Bianca subió a un árbol y se sentó en una rama, esperando a que Latias volara debajo de ella.

Pero Latias seguía volando de un lado al otro llamado a su hermano desesperadamente, tan rápido como podía volaba hacia el fondo del jardín y regresaba a las escaleras que llevaban al edificio central. El dragón había escuchado a su hermano, lo había hecho después de tantos años! Pero donde estaba? Por que no lo podía ver? Esas preguntas pasaban por su mente mientras seguía buscando.

Bianca miro sobre su hombro como el desesperado dragón dio la vuelta en un árbol y se dirigía directamente a ella. Al pasar Bianca se dejo caer justo cuando Latias paso por debajo de la rama donde estaba sentada. El golpe hizo que el dragón perdiera el control y cayera al pasto, ambas rodaron un par de metros y fueron recibidas por Lorenzo.

-"Bianca, Latias, están bien?" pregunto Lorenzo preocupado por las dos, pero Bianca lejos de lamentarse por el golpe se levanto y puso sus brazos en el cuello de Latias, abrazandola.

-"Latias! Que te pasa? Porque estas actuando así?" pregunto Bianca mirando a los ojos del dragón, los cuales seguían derramando lagrimas.

-"Lo escuche! Lo escuche Bianca! No lo oíste tu? Era el, era Latios!" dijo Latias mientras trataba de liberarse.

Ahora eran Lorenzo y Bianca quienes lloraban. -"Latios? Latias, nosotros no escuchamos nada"

Por un momento, el dragón se paralizo, mirando las expresiones tristes de sus amigos. -"N-no? Pero yo si lo escuche!"

Lorenzo cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. -"Latias querida, ni Bianca ni yo escuchamos a tu hermano, debiste imaginarlo"

Latias al escuchar eso empezó a llorar y a tratar de librarse, pero Bianca y Lorezo la mantuvieron en el pasto. -"No... NO! Yo lo escuche! Escuche su voz claramente!"

Entre lagrimas Bianca abrazo una vez mas a su amiga y la acaricio desde su cabeza hasta el cuello para calmarla. -"Shh, shh... Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien..."

-"Pero yo lo escuche..." susurro el dragón entre sollozos. -"Me dijo que ya venia"

Lorenzo y Bianca se miraron el uno al otro. -"Quien viene?" pregunto el anciano.

-"No lo se... Pero escuche a Latios decir 'Ya viene'" respondió Latias mientras seguía llorando en el pecho de Bianca.

-"'Ya viene'... Pero quien viene? A que te refieres?" pregunto Lorenzo.

Pero Latias no respondió, solo siguió llorando mientras Bianca trataba de consolarla.

* * *

-"Por favor hagan una fila para salir, gracias por viajar con nosotros y les deseamos un buen día, gracias" dijo la voz de un marinero por un megáfono.

El barco había llegado a Altomare y ya había anclado en un puerto, solo faltaba que las escaleras fueran puestas para que la gente pudiera bajar. Como siempre en los primeros lugares para salir estaba Ash acompañado de Pikachu y Buneary. Ambos Pokemon tenían su lugar en un hombro del Entrenador y estaban alertas a todo, recordando lo que les había dicho Ash antes de llegar. Pikachu miraba a todas partes y Buneary tenia ambas orejas levantadas, mostrando que también estaba buscando algo.

-"Muy bien chicos, cuando bajemos lo primero que haremos será ir a la casa de unos amigos, recuerdas quienes son Pikachu?" pregunto Ash mientras veía a los marineros preparar todo para que los pasajeros salieran.

-"Pika Pikachu" respondió Pikachu sin apartar la vista de la gente.

-"Buneary?" Buneary no sabia de lo que hablaban, iba a preguntarle a Pikachu pero el ratón solo le hizo la seña de 'despues'. Asintiendo, el conejito siguió con su tarea. -"Bun"

-"Muy bien, ya pueden bajar" dijo un marinero dejando libre el paso.

Toda la gente empezó a bajar por las escaleras, algunas personas al bajar dejaban salir a sus Pokemon o solo seguían su camino, aunque un Entrenador dejo salir un Skarmory y buscaba a algún retador, Ash no tenia tiempo para eso ahora, tenia una misión que cumplir.

-"Al fin, Altomare" dijo Ash mirando la bella arquitectura del lugar. -"Andando"

Ash bajo de la escalera y dio sus primeros pasos en la ciudad, pero al hacerlo por un momento juro ver una rápida onda azul recorrer el piso. Sacudiendo su cabeza, el muchacho siguió su camino. "Debo haberlo imaginado"

* * *

Lorenzo y Bianca al fin habían podido calmar a Latias, quien ahora estaba recostada en las piernas de la chica durmiendo pacíficamente. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos compartían la calma del dragón. Lorenzo se frotaba las sienes y Bianca pasaba sus manos por el cuello del Pokemon.

-"Que vamos a hacer Bianca?" pregunto Lorenzo con gran pesar. -"Latias esta cada vez peor, nunca pensé que la vería en este terrible estado"

Bianca suspiro mientras asentía. -"No lo se abuelo, me preocupa mucho pensar en como seguirá en el futuro, si ahora esta asi, como se comportara en unos meses mas?" la chica bajo su cabeza para mirar al dragón. -"Tengo miedo abuelo, miedo de seguir viendo como nuestra Latias cada vez se pone mas y mas triste. Entre llorar por Latios y llorar por Ash se esta derrumbando por dentro"

Lorenzo sacudió su cabeza. -"Aun me sorprende escuchar que ame a ese muchacho"

-"Igual a mi, estaba tan sorprendida como tu cuando lo escuche por primera vez, pensé que Latias solo estaba confundida, pero ella siguió diciendo que se había enamorado de Ash, que deseaba verlo otra ves y que haría lo que fuera por estar a su lado. Creo que lo único que la ha detenido de irse es su promesa que hizo de proteger Altomare y la Joya Alma" dijo Bianca mirando hacia la fuente.

-"Si tan solo supiéramos donde esta Ash ahora" se lamento Lorenzo levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

Pero de repente, una corriente de aire paso por todo el Jardín, llamado la atención de todos. El aire seguía corriendo y cuando paso por la fuente de la Joya Alma esta empezó a brillar con intensidad, aun estando de día se podía notar la luz azul que salía del agua.

-"Que esta pasando?!" grito Bianca mientras se cubría la cara.

Latias despertó al sentir el viento correr por su pelaje. Levantándose, se preparo para defender a Lorenzo y a Bianca de lo que sea que estuviera provocando el viento, pero al ver la Joya Alma brillar se detuvo por completo y lentamente se acerco a la fuente, al mismo tiempo que los vientos se calmaban. El dragón estaba en transe al ver el brillo de la mística gema y sus propios ojos brillaron del mismo color azul de la Joya Alma.

_"Ya esta aquí"_ susurro otra vez la voz de su hermano en su mente"

"Quien?" pregunto Latias mientras seguía viendo la Joya Alma.

_"Ash"_ ese nombre... Al escuchar el nombre de su amada Latias sintió una gran felicidad, pero a que se refería con que ya estaba aquí? Seria que...

"Ash?" pregunto Latias. "Esta aquí?"

El brillo de la Joya Alma volvió a la normalidad, pero antes de que la conexión se fuera de la mente del Pokemon Eón, la voz le dijo. _"Ash esta aquí"_

-"Latias? Que pasa? Que esta sucediendo?" pregunto Lorenzo sorprendido de ver la Joya Alma brillar con tanta intensidad.

-"Ash... Esta aquí" susurro Latias dándose la vuelta.

-"Que? Que dijiste Latias?" pregunto Bianca acercándose a su amiga para escucharla mejor.

-"Llego... Esta aquí... Ash esta en Altomare" dijo el dragón en voz alta con una sonrisa.

Pero lejos de alegrarse por ver esa sonrisa tan característica de ella antes de que Latios se sacrificara, ambos familiares se sintieron mal. Pensaban que Latias estaba delirando una vez mas. -"Latias... Por favor escúchame, Ash no esta aquí, tienes que tranquilizarte"

-"No!" grito Latias volando por encima de los arboles. -"El esta aquí, Latios me lo dijo. Ash esta aquí!"

-"Latias, por favor baja! Tenemos que hablar!" grito Lorenzo intentando convencer al dragón, pero Latias lo ignoro y salió volando por los aires mientras se hacia invisible.

-"Oh no, Latias se fue!" dijo Bianca corriendo hacia la salida del Jardín. -"Voy a buscarla!"

-"Ten mucho cuidado Bianca" dijo Lorenzo mientras veía a su nieta salir corriendo.

* * *

Mientras volaba por encima de los edificios, Latias sentía su corazón palpitando en su pecho por la emoción. Después de tantos años, al fin había llegado! El chico con el que había soñado tantas noches estaba aquí, en la ciudad! Y no solo eso, su hermano le había hablado! Estaba muy segura de que no estaba imaginando nada, no esta vez. Quizá antes, pero esta vez había sido muy real. La voz de su hermano... La había escuchado fuerte y claro. Ademas, que otra prueba de eso que la Joya Alma brillando con tanta intensidad?

"_Ash... Ash, ya voy_" pensó Latias mientras pasaba por encima del canal principal hacia los puertos, no sabia porque pero algo la guiaba hacia ese lugar.

En poco tiempo el dragón llego a su destino y bajo a un callejón, envolviéndose de luz, Latias cambio a su forma humana. Hace unos años el dragón había estado tratando de crear un disfraz humano único para ella misma, ya que tomar la forma de Bianca a veces traía algunos problemas y malentendidos. Pero ahora no tenia tiempo para recordarlo, así que tomo la forma de Bianca y salió corriendo hacia la multitud de gente que salía de un barco que recién había llegado.

Pero mientras corría por la calle, el dragón noto algo que saltaba por los techos de las casas, un pequeño Pokemon amarillo se movía con gran agilidad y ocasionalmente se detenía para mirar a todas partes y levantar sus orejas. Porque le parecía tan familiar ese Pikachu?

-"Pikapi!" dijo el ratón mirando hacia la calle a cierta persona. Pero al escuchar el nombre que dijo el Pikachu la hizo detenerse por completo. Acaso había dicho... -"Ash?"

-"Hey Pikachu, que pasa?" dijo una voz.

De entre la multitud de personas salió un chico con un Pokemon que no había visto antes en su hombro, pero al ver su rostro se olvido de todo lo demás. El mundo alrededor de ella y de Ash se obscureció y los sonidos de la ciudad desaparecieron.

-"Ash... Eres tu" susurro Latias al ver al muchacho. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cambiar a su forma Pokemon y salir dispara hacia el. En ligar de eso respiro profundamente y camino hacia el, sonriendo.

-"Pikachu" dijo Pikachu desde el techo donde estaba.

-"Buneary!" respondió Buneary sonriendo.

-"Pika?" Pikachu levanto una ceja al conejito, haciéndola voltear hacia otro lado.

-"Que pasa Pikachu, ves algo?" pregunto Ash mientras caminaba hacia un puente.

-"Kachu" Pikachu sacudió su cabeza y bajo de un salto al piso y corrió hacia Ash, subiendo a su hombro.

Ash se detuvo en la mitad del puente y miro el mar. Recordando la ola que amenzaba con destruir la ciudad. -"Si que ha pasado tiempo, verdad?"

-"Pikachu" dijo Pikachu recordando al Aerodactyl y Kabutops de esa noche. No lo quería admitir en voz alta pero las cuchillas del Pokemon prehistórico lo hacían temblar.

-"Saben chicos, si logramos resolver lo que este pasando aquí tal vez nos quedemos una semana o dos. Me gustaría ver con mas calma la ciudad, ademas, creo que a Buneary le gustaría" dijo Ash acariciando al conejito.

-"Neary" asintió Buneary.

Ash iba a seguir caminando, pero las orejas de Pikachu se levantaron y volteo a su izquierda. -"Pika"

-"Pikachu? Que pasa amigo?" dijo Ash volteando a ver lo que sitio Pikachu. Pero se encontró con alguien a quien no veía en un largo tiempo.

-"Bianca? Eres tu? Hola! Soy Ash, me recuerdas?" saludo Ash con una sonrisa y acercándose a la chica.

Pero 'Bianca' no dijo ni una palabra, solo veía los ojos del muchacho mientras se acercaba a pequeños pasos. Ash no entendía porque no hablaba pero tal vez no la escucho. -"Como has estado? Han pasado años desde que vine con Misty y Brock al Tour de Altomare, je, aun recuerdo ese día"

Ash espero una respuesta esta vez, pero Bianca seguía mirando a sus ojos mientras que una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios. El Entrenador iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero recordó un pequeño detalle de la chica frente a el. No llevaba la boina blanca que siempre traía Bianca.

"_Un momento, si no tiene la boina, entonces ella debe ser..._" Ash sonrió y dio un paso hacia la chica. -"_Latias, eres Latias, verdad?_"

-"Pika!" dijo Pikachu sonriendo mientras levantaba una garra.

Fue en ese momento que el la chica se lanzo hacia Ash y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, tomando al muchacho y a ambos Pokemon por sorpresa. Pikachu y Buneary tuvieron que saltar de los hombros del Entrenador para dejar espacio al abrazo.

Pero si eso no era suficiente, lo que confundió aun mas al trío fue que Latias empezó a llorar en el hombro de Ash, aunque no decía ni una palabra, se podía notar que el dragón estaba llorando como nunca. Le tomo un momento al muchacho entender que pasaba, pero rápidamente regreso el abraso y lo mantuvo por unos segundos. -"Latias... Que pasa? Por que lloras?"

El dragón levanto su cara del hombro de Ash y volvió a mirar a sus ojos. Tal como los recordaba, tan hermosos y con ese brillo de valentía que lo caracterizaba. Al fin, después de todos estos años el chico de sus sueños estaba entre sus brazos. -"Te extrañe mucho Ash"

-"Wow, espera, puedes usar telepatía?" no hacia falta decir que eso tomo por sorpresa a Ash, cuando vino por primera vez lo único que decían ella y su hermano al igual que muchos Pokemon eran partes de su nombre. Pero algo que también lo hacia sentir algo incomodo era lo cerca que estaba de su cara, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento.

Latias estaba tan feliz de tener a Ash con ella otra vez, poco faltaba para transformarse y salir volando junto con el por toda la ciudad, pero una idea llego a su mente, una idea mucho mejor. Había esperado por este momento mucho tiempo, y al fin podría cumplir una de sus mas grandes fantasías: Besar a Ash en los labios.

Pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, alguien los interrumpió gritando a lo lejos. -"Ahí estas!"

Ash volteo a ver quien era y reconoció a la chica que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Era la Bianca real, a pesar de que vestía diferente, la boina blanca en su cabeza y su peinado la hacían mas fácil de identificar.

Bianca subió al puente y se acerco a los dos. -"Por que saliste así tan aprisa? Nos preocupaste mucho a mi y al... Abuelo..." fue entonces que la chica reconoció a Ash. -"No puede ser..."

Cuando Ash noto la mirada incrédula de Bianca, se separo de Latias y levanto sus manos. -"Muy bien, tiempo fuera, alguien me quiere explicar que esta pasando?"

Latias seco la lagrimas de sus ojos y después las puso en su pecho mientras seguía mirando a Ash a la cara con una sonrisa. Por otra parte Bianca parecía que había visto un Haunter, porque estaba completamente paralizada. Pero poco a poco la chica volvió a sus sentidos y se acerco a Ash. -"Ash, no puedo creer que volviste! Cuando llegaste?"

Pikachu y Buneary saltaron a los hombros de Ash mientras que el muchacho trataba de entender que estaba pasando. -"Uhh, hace como cinco minutos, acabo de bajar de ese barco" respondió apuntando al navío.

Latias intento acercase otra vez, pero Bianca la detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro del Pokemon. -"Es bueno escucharlo, pero si no te importa, podrías acompañarnos al jardín? Tenemos algo muy importante que decirte"

Al escuchar del jardín Ash asintió, después de todo necesitaba acercarse a la Joya Alma lo antes posible. -"Suena bien, vamos"

Bianca se dio la vuelta e indico a Latias y a Ash que la siguieran, Pikachu le sonreía a Latias, pero por una extraña razón el Pokemon estaba mas enfocado en el Entrenador. No apartaba sus ojos de el y esa suave sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara, que le estaría pasando? Quien sabe, pero seguramente tendría respuestas muy pronto.

-_"Quien es ella?"_ pregunto Buneary mirando a las dos chicas. -_"Se parecen mucho pero... Siento algo diferente entre las dos"_

Pikachu señalo con su garra a Bianca, quien estaba al frente del pequeño grupo. -_"Vez a esa chica? Se llama Bianca, es una amiga que hicimos Ash y yo cuando vinimos aquí hace como... Huh... Creo que cinco años. Es una gran artista y le encanta dibujar Pokemones"_

-_"Y ella?"_ Buneary señalo con su patita a Latias, quien seguía caminando a un lado de Ash, aunque algo cerca para la comodidad del Entrenador.

Pikachu se rasco la cabeza y tosió. -_"Ella, bueno... Es difícil explicarlo"_

Buneary levanto una ceja. -_"En serio?"_

Pikachu asintió. -_"Bueno, ya notaste que ambas se parecen mucho, verdad? Lo interesante de esto es que no son familiares, o casi..."_

-_"No te estoy entendiendo muy bien Pikachu"_ dijo Buneary algo confundida por como balbuceaba su pareja.

Pikachu gruño y se golpeo la cara. -_"Ok, mejor te lo digo ya, agarra tus orejas porque esto te será increíble. La chica que esta a un lado de nosotros no es humana, es un Pokemon"_

-_"Un Pokemon?"_ repitió Buneary sorprendida. -_"Pero que Pokemon?"_

Pikachu le indico que se acercara con su garra, cuando lo hizo, se acerco a su oreja y susurro. -_"Una Latias"_

Buneary casi se cae del hombro de Ash hacia el canal al escuchar la respuesta. -_"U-una Latias? Pero como-?"_

Pikachu levanto una garra para indicarle que se calmara. -_"Ya sabrás mas cuando lleguemos a donde vamos, ten paciencia"_

* * *

El camino hacia la entrada secreta al Jardín paso en silencio, nadie decía nada porque la verdad nadie sabia muy bien que empezar a decir, Bianca esperaba que su abuelo ayudara a hacer las cosas un poco mas sencillas. Sinceramente ni el ni ella esperaban que Ash volviera, así que no habían repasado mucho el tema.

Al fin después de varios minutos de caminar por el laberinto de calles y puentes que es la ciudad llegaron a la entrada del Jardín, Bianca tomo la mano de Latias y ambas pasaron por la pared, sorprendiendo a Buneary. Cuando fue turno de Ash de pasar, el conejito por poco salta para evitar el 'golpe', pero Pikachu la sostuvo de su pelaje esponjoso y la jalo hacia el, pero aplico un poco mas de fuerza de la que quería provocando que ambos pasaran por la pared. Riendo a la suerte de sus amigos el Entrenador paso por la entrada.

Al salir Ash no pudo evitar quedar asombrado por la belleza del Jardín Eón. Todo era mucho mas hermoso de lo que recordaba. Incluso ademas de los Yanma, Poliwag y Butterfree que había antes, también habían Beautifly, Marill y hasta un Kakuna, pero Ash no venia para preciar el jardín, venia a hablar con Bianca y Latias y a ver la Joya Alma. Ayudando a Pikachu y Buneary a levantarse del piso acomodarlos en sus hombros el Entrenador busco a Bianca.

-"Ash, por aquí" llamo Bianca al muchacho.

Ash bajo las escaleras y apresuro el paso hasta llegar con las dos chicas, Bianca se había sentado en pasto y Latias estaba en su columpio. -"Vaya que ha cambiado todo por aquí"

Bianca asintió. -"Asi es, el abuelo, Latias y yo cuidamos muy bien del jardín en todo este tiempo"

Ash tomo asiento en el pasto, Pikachu y Buneary bajaron e igual se pusieron a un lado de el. -"Bien, ya estamos aquí, que es lo que sucede? Porque durante el camino no note nada fuera de lo normal"

Antes de que Bianca pudiera hablar, Latias se levanto del columpio y envolviéndose de luz cambio a su forma original. Aprovechando que los Pokemones habían bajado de Ash el dragón se acerco y empezó a acariciarlo con un poco mas de afección que antes. Pero el Entrenador solo sonrió y paso su mano por la cabeza y cuello de Latias.

Bianca suspiro. -"Ash, en verdad no se como empezar esto, es un tema muy complicado que no tengo idea de como vayas a reaccionar"

-"No lo entiendo Bianca" dijo Latias usando su telepatía con todos los presentes. -"Que tiene de complicado lo que siento?"

"Esa voz..." Ash escucho con atención la voz telepática de Latias, la cual igual la que había escuchado en sus sueños, pero por que? -"Lo que sientes?"

Latias dejo de acariciar a Ash pero se mantuvo cerca, confundiendo mas al muchacho. Bianca se quito su boina y aclaro su garganta. -"Veras Ash... Recuerdas lo que paso hace cinco años aquí, verdad?"

Ash asintió su expresión cambio a una de tristeza al recordar el sacrificio de Latios, Pikachu igual se veía tan triste como su amigo. -"Si... Si lo recuerdo, fue cuando esas Agentes del Equipo Rocket robaron la Joya Alma pasada y la utilizaron para activar el MDA. Como olvidarlo"

Latias bajo su cabeza y lucho por no llorar, el recordar a su hermano siempre la hacia sentirse triste. Ash lo noto y volvió a acariciarla, calmándola un poco. Bianca igual se veía triste pero también un tanto furiosa por recordar a ese par de chicas. -"Si, tampoco lo puedo olvidar... Pero eso es lo de menos"

-"Que? Lo de menos?" pregunto Ash.

-"Así es" dijo Lorenzo caminando hacia el grupo con una mirada seria. Cuando Ash volteo a verlo lo saludo. -"Hola Ash, que sorpresa verte aquí de nuevo"

-"Si, en bueno volver pero... Ahora que están aquí los dos podrían decirme que sucede, que estoy muy confundido" dijo el Entrenador.

Pero Lorenzo negó con su cabeza. -"Lo siento Ash pero ni Bianca ni yo podemos decirtelo"

-"Abuelo, a que te refieres con-" dijo Bianca pero fue interrumpida por su abuelo.

-"A lo que me refiero es que quien mejor para decirle sus problemas a Ash que quien los sufre?" respondió el anciano mirando a Latias, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al dragón.

Latias se sentía algo preocupada al sentir las miradas de todos y parecía dudarlo, pero al ver a Ash todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron y sonrió. -"Creo que seria lo mejor"

Bianca entendió a lo que se referían, así que tomando su boina y levantándose del pasto, la chica se camino a un lado de su abuelo. -"Tienes razón abuelo, es mejor que hablen entre ellos dos... Solos"

-"Que?" pregunto Ash. -"Por que solos, que pasa?"

Lorenzo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida del jardín. -"Ya sabrás Ash, Latias y tu tienen mucho de que hablar de lo que ha pasado estos cinco años que estuviste ausente, y no seria apropiado que estuviéramos aquí para interferir"

Bianca deseaba quedarse, no había duda que seria un momento difícil para su amiga, pero Lorenzo tenia razón. Asi que con una ultima mirada al grupo siguió a su abuelo a la salida.

Pero lo que no contaba era que Pikachu y Buneary subieran a sus hombros. -"Wow! Pero que-?"

-"Pika" dijo Pikachu señalando a Lorenzo, a Bianca solo le tomo un momento entender a lo que sedería el ratón.

-"Quieren venir también?" pregunto la chica. Ante la afirmación de Pikachu Bianca siguió si camino hacia la salida.

-_"Pikachu, que pasa?"_ pregunto Buneary confundida y preocupada por la situación.

-_"No lo se"_ respondió el ratón. -_"Pero por lo que veo es algo serio, ya sabremos que sucede cuando Ash y Latias terminen de charlar"_

Al ver la expresión de Buneary, Pikachu sonrió. -_"Tranquila, esperemos que no sea nada grave. Que tal si en lo que esperamos te cuento de la primera vez que Ash y yo estuvimos aquí?"_

Al quedarse Ash y Latias solos, la tensión subió. Ash aun pensaba en como la voz del dragón era tan parecida a la de sus visiones y Latias trataba de decir algo. Había soñado tanto con este momento, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo no sabia que hacer.

Pero Ash dejo atrás sus pensamientos y se enfoco en Latias. -"Latias? Como has estado?"

Al escuchar su nombre, Latias puso su atención en Ash. -"Oh, bien, bien... Ha sido difícil superar la muerte de Latios... Pero he sido fuerte, eso es lo que el hubiera querido"

-"Entiendo..." susurro Ash mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la fuente donde estaba la Joya Alma. Latias lo siguió de cerca y ambos se detuvieron cuando la mística gema estuvo frente a ellos. El muchacho al verla aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo Latios. "Ayudala... Protegela..."

-"Lo extrañas mucho, verdad?" pregunto el Entrenador mirando a la Joya Alma.

Latias asintió lentamente. -"Si, y mucho, no sabes como me duele que ya no este conmigo. Extraño jugar con el, que volemos por la ciudad... Que me abraze por las noches..."

En este punto Latias empezó a llorar. -"A quien quiero engañar con decir que he estado bien? Todas las noches desde que se fue he llorado por el hasta quedar dormida. Me siento vacía por dentro y el jardín se me hace tan grande sin su presencia, ya nada es igual como era antes, ni siquiera puedo recordar bien cuando era feliz. Me duele Ash, me duele tanto que mi hermano ya no este aquí" Latias paso una de sus garras por sus ojos y trato de calmarse. -"Lorenzo y Bianca han hecho lo posible por animarme, y aunque agradezco mucho que lo intenten, la verdad es que no logran hacerlo. Bianca me ha llevado a pasear por la ciudad con ella pero cada vez que pasamos por algún lugar que solía visitar con Latios empiezo a llorar. Lorenzo viene y me lee algunas leyendas de otros Pokemon, pero no puedo poner atención. Creo que habría enloquecido de tristeza a no ser por una cosa..."

Ash sentía un nudo en la garganta al escuchar por todo lo que había pasado el dragón, pero tenia que dejarla seguir. -"Que cosa Latias?"

Latias aparto su mirada del muchacho y miro hacia otra parte, no estando segura de como seguir. Ash sonrió y delicadamente tomo la cara de Latias entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. -"Dime lo que quieras decir Latias, no tengas miedo"

Latias no pudo evitar perderse al ver los ojos de Ash tan cerca, eran tan hermosos y la hacían llenarse de valor para seguir, de al fin confesar sus sentimientos que la han estado hiriendo por tanto tiempo. Tomando ambas manos del muchacho con sus garras el dragón cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente... Y dejo salir todo. -"Ash, es cierto que todos estos años he lamentado la muerte de Latios, pero no solo me hacia sentir sola que ya no estuviera el, también te extrañaba a ti con todo mi corazón"

Ash quería hablar, pero Latias puso una de sus garras en sus labios. El Entrenador dudo unos instantes pero después asintió y la dejo continuar. -"Cada noche que pasaba sola, me acercaba a la Joya Alma y miraba a las estrellas, recordando todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Como fuiste muy valiente y no te detuviste por nada hasta haber liberado a Latios de esas personas, pero después cuando Latios se sacrifico... Tu te quedaste a mi lado todo el tiempo que lo necesite, consolándome y abrazándome con todas tus fuerzas mientras compartías mi pena, esos momentos fueron los que mantuve en mi mente todo este tiempo"

-"Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta de que el extrañarte se hacia cada vez mas difícil y doloroso, cada vez que pensaba en ti sentía un dolor en mi corazón que no sabia como llenar. Al principio no sabia porque sucedía eso, pero después me di cuenta de lo que sentía, porque a pesar de sentirme mal al mismo tiempo me sentía feliz y ansiosa de volverte a ver, y cuando me asegure de lo que sentía era verdadero, no podía evitar llenarme de una alegría que no había sentido antes"

-"Pero... Esa alegría paso a la pena, estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero tu no estabas conmigo, estabas lejos de Altomare siguiendo tu vida y tu aventura en otros lugares. Sentía una gran amargura de saber que no solo había perdido a mi hermano, también te había perdido a ti. Intente olvidarte, ignorar mis sentimientos y seguir con mi vida y mi deber como Guardiana, pero la verdad era que era imposible hacerlo, siempre terminaba llorando a Latios y a ti. Todo mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Lo único que hacia todo el tiempo mientras trataba de dormir por las noches era suplicar que volvieras, miraba a las estrellas y les pedía que de alguna forma vinieras a Altomare para que pudiera verte otra vez, que volvieras conmigo... Pero ahora... Ahora estas aquí, todas esos días que imaginaba este momento no fueron en vano, mi deseo se volvió realidad, y pienso aprovecharlo. Espere tanto tiempo para decirte lo que he tenido guardado en mi corazón por todos estos años..."

Ash estaba en shock, no solo por todo lo que había pasado Latias en este tiempo, sino por lo que estaba confesando. Por unos instantes las palabras que había escuchado la primera vez pasaron por su mente.

_"Ash... Por favor vuelve... No tienes idea de como deseo que vuelvas"_

_"Por favor Ash, regresa, te necesito aquí a mi lado..."_

_"Regresa Ash... Te amo"_

Mientras sostenía las garras del dragón, Ash miro a sus ojos, pero ahora, al ver los dos hermosos orbes dorados de Latias también recordó los ojos que vio en su visión en Unova. Uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas, el Entrenador comprendió todo: La chica misteriosa era Latias.

Ahora todo tenia sentido para Ash, incluso las palabras de Latios. "_Ayudala, Protegela_" no hablaba de Altomare ni de la Joya Alma... Hablaba de su hermana. Todo este tiempo las señales estaban ahí para el y hasta ahora las comprendía.

_Ayudala_... Ayudarla a salir de su depresión. Ayudarla a ser feliz otra vez. Ayudarla a volver a ser como era antes... Ayudarla a vivir de nuevo.

**Protegela**... Protegerla de los sentimientos que tanto tiempo estuvieron lastimando su alma por todos estos años. A protegerla del dolor. Protegerla de la tristeza. Protegerla de la pena que sentía... Protegerla del dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Latias se acerco a Ash y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, el beso que siempre soñó con darle ahora estaba pasando. Quito sus garras de sus manos y las puso alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso lo mas que podía.

Ash estaba impactado cuando Latias empezó a besarlo. Pero era lo correcto? Que Latias y el tuvieran una relación juntos? Que dirían sus amigos? Su madre? Sus Pokemon? Pensarían diferente de el?

No, no lo harían, entenderían muy bien la situación. Ademas, lo que sentía Latias era amor puro hacia el, era lo mas bello que había sentido Ash en su joven vida. Que haría ahora? Tenia una buena idea de que hacer...

Latias se sentía en el paraíso al besar a Ash, todo era perfecto para ella, nada podría ser mejor ahora... O tal vez si cuando Ash puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a besarla de vuelta. Su mano recorría el pelaje de su cuello y la hacia sentir relajada, como la envolvió en sus brazos la hacia sentir segura, y como la besaba la hacia sentir amada.

Así pasaron unos momentos mas hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno. Mientras respiraban los dos notaron el fuerte rubor en las mejillas del otro, Latias se acerco a Ash y sonrió, esta era su oportunidad.

-"Ash... Te amo" confeso al fin el dragón.

Ash sonrió al escuchar la confesión del dragón, se acerco a ella y fue el quien la beso esta vez. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se entregaron a la serenidad de la atmósfera del jardín, el viento entre los arboles, el agua correr por los canales, las aves cantando en los cielos, todo formaba una orquesta para que Ash y Latias disfrutaran el momento. Y no podían estar mas felices de hacerlo. Todo a la vista de la Joya Alma.

Pero mientras el muchacho y el dragón se besaban, la mística gema empezó a brillar gentilmente y una energía color azul salió de ella, saliendo del agua y flotando en frente de Latias y Ash. Quienes al notar la energía salir de la Joya Alma se separaron y miraron con asombro el evento frente a ellos.

-"Que pasa?" pregunto Latias el ver la energía.

-"No lo se" respondió Ash, pero ya tenia una idea. -"Espera, no es..."

La energía dejo de fluir y se materializo lentamente en una versión brillante del residente de la Joya Alma: Latios.

-"L-Latios... Eres tu?" pregunto Latias al ver a su hermano otra vez.

Latios asintió, pero puso su atencion en Ash y señalo la Joya Alma con su garra. -"Aura"

-"Aura?" repitió Ash mirando la gema. -"Oh... Entiendo lo que quieres decir"

-"Que pasa Ash?" pregunto Latias, pero Ash en lugar de contestar junto sus mano y cerro sus ojos.

Concentrándose, Ash llamo al poder del Aura en su interior para que saliera. -"El Aura esta conmigo"

Todo su cuerpo fue envuelto en el mismo brillo que la Joya Alma al momento que su Aura salió de su interior. Manteniendose envuelto en ella, Ash puso su mano en el pecho de Latias y después con su otra mano toco la gema.

En ese instante, Latios se desvaneció y el mundo alrededor de Ash y Latias se obscureció por completo. El dragón por impulso abrazo a Ash al estar en medio de la obscuridad, pero esta no duro mucho porque una esfera azul apareció y tomo forma de Latios, solo que están vez el brillo desapareció de su cuerpo y se esparció, llenado de luz todo el lugar. Así, Latios se presento en su forma normal ante Ash y Latias.

-"Hola Latias, Ash..." dijo Latios sonriendo. -Bienvenidos al interior de la Joya Alma"

* * *

_**Les digo algo interesante de la pareja de Pikachu y Buneary? Que si los pones juntos en una Guardería pueden aparearse y producir un huevo, ya que Buneary esta en el mismo grupo de Huevos que Pikachu, genial, no?**_

_**Pues este fue el capitulo de hoy, que les pareció? Al fin el reencuentro entre Ash y Latias! Un momento muy emotivo en mi opinión, y mejor aun, Latios aparece en escena. Por que? Ya sabrán el próximo capitulo :D**_

_**Para todos los que siguen la historia: Si alguien juega Pokemon Online por favor pingabas en contacto conmigo para que podamos pelear sin restricciones! El usuario Luck-Lugia ya lo hizo y espero pelear con el pronto, pero por ahora espero a mas de ustedes, así que envíenme un PM para ponernos de acuerdo.**_

_**Ven ese espacio vacío aquí abajo? Si? Bueno, llenenlo con un Review y publiquen para que lo pueda ver, sus palabras me hacen seguir todos los días :D**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuídense y nos leemos luego!**_


	4. El Inicio de Algo Especial

_**Amor en el Caos.**_

_**Capitulo 4: El inicio de Algo Especial.**_

* * *

Latias y Ash miraban sus alrededores con asombro, en verdad estaban dentro de la Joya Alma? De no ser por la energía que los rodeaba no lo hubieran creído. -"Esto es increíble"

-"Latias... Hermana, que alegría verte otra vez" dijo Latios acercándose lentamente a Latias, pero el dragón no pudo esperar y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras derramaba lagrimas de felicidad.

-"Latios! Te extrañe mucho hermano!" dijo Latias entre sollozos mientras que su hermano la sostenía con fuerza, igual de feliz por al fin después de un largo tiempo poder hablarle y tocarle de nuevo.

Latios también no pudo evitar llorar. -"Igual yo Latias, no sabes por cuanto tiempo desee este momento"

Ash sonrió al ver la tierna escena frente a el, se sentía feliz por Latias por al fin reunirse con Latios después por sufrir tanto por el, en verdad le había roto el corazón el escuchar todo por lo que paso después de su sacrificio por Altomare.

"Pero no todo era por el" recordó Ash, bajando la cabeza.

Latios y Latias se separaron y secaron las lagrimas de sus ojos, aunque Latias siguió a un lado de su hermano acariciándolo como lo hacia antes. Latios puso una de sus garras en el cuello de su hermana y sonrió. -"Hola Ash, gracias por venir"

Ash alzo su cabeza y sonrió. -"No me lo agradezcas, siempre ayudo a quien me lo pide"

-"En verdad tengo que agradecerte, no sabes lo desesperado que estaba por tu ayuda" dijo Latios bajando su cabeza. -"Quisiera también que me disculparas por los llamados de Aura tan violentos, no fue mi intención lastimarte"

Latias se alarmo al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano. -"Llamarlo? Lastimarlo? Latios, de que hablas?"

-"Espera, no fue Latias quien me estuvo llamando todo este tiempo?" pregunto Ash confundido.

Latios negó con su cabeza. -"En parte lo hizo, pero yo tuve mucho que ver" ante las miradas de Ash y Latias, el dragón decidió explicar todo a fondo. -"Cuando me sacrifique para detener la ola que amenazaba a Altomare, utilice una cantidad de poder enorme que mi cuerpo no pudo soportar, la energía me consumió y dejo mi alma al descubierto cuando todo acabo. No era mas decir que iba a morir..."

-"Pero aunque el agua no destruyera la ciudad si lo haría la sequía por la falta de ella, la Joya Alma daba con su poder agua limpia y pura para todos, sin ella la fuente no daría nada y lentamente las plantas morirían, los canales se secarían y todas las personas y Pokemon tendrían que irse. Eso era algo que no podía permitir, no dejaría que la ciudad que ayudo a crear nuestro padre desapareciera, así que en lugar de morir por completo decidí usar el poder que me quedaba y convertirme en la nueva Joya Alma" continuo Latios mientras que Latias volvía a abrazarlo.

Latios regreso el gesto y gentilmente la acaricio. -"Después de que entre a la fuente y tome el lugar que tenia nuestro padre, inmediatamente inicie con mi nuevo deber, Altomare y todos sus habitantes estarían a salvo, pero no esperaba que Latias tomaría mi sacrificio tan mal. Sabia que sufriría, porque cuando nuestro padre se sacrifico Latias lloro por días y solo estaba yo para consolarla, fue cuando hicimos nuestra promesa de nunca separarnos... Una promesa que tuve que romper"

-"Latias paso unos días bien, se veía triste como esperaba, pero Bianca y Lorenzo estaban ahí para ella, apoyándola y dándole fuerzas para seguir, por un momento creí que Latias seguiría adelante sin ningún problema, pero con el pasar del tiempo todo cambio. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de nuestros amigos mi hermana cayo en depresión, lloraba todo el tiempo, ya no jugaba, ya no reía, no salía a pasear por la ciudad, su bella personalidad alegre desapareció por completo... Tuve que ver horrorizado como Latias se convertía en una sombra de lo que era antes" Latios en este punto estaba llorando.

-"No sabes que tortura es ver a tu ser mas querido destrozándose frente a ti sin poder hacer nada, cada vez que Latias lloraba no podía consolarla, cada vez que despertaba de una pesadilla por las noches no podía abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Siempre que estaba triste ella venia a hablar a la Joya Alma mientras que sus amargas lagrimas caían al agua, cada gota que tocaba la fuente me hacia sentir el terrible dolor y sufrimiento que pasaba, tenia que ayudarla, pero no sabia como hacerlo, encerrado aquí me era imposible hacer algo por mi hermana"

-"Pero una noche... Una noche Latias se acerco a la fuente, pero esta vez no lloraba, no sufría, no se veía triste. Latias se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa y me dijo que se había enamorado de ti, que se había dado cuenta una parte de su corazón te pertenecía y que estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Yo no sabia que pensar al escuchar la revelación, Latias, enamorada de ti? Una relación entre un Pokemon y un Humano? Jamas había escuchado de algo igual, no hacia falta pensar mucho para darse cuenta que eso era prohibido para las dos especies"

Latias iba a protestar, pero Latios sonrió y puso su garra en el hombro de su hermana, calmandola. -"Pero a partir de ese día todo paso de mal a peor, ahora no solo ella lloraba por mi, también lloraba por ti, darse cuenta de su amor por ti se convirtió en otra razón para sufrir. Ahora mientras lloraba pedía desesperadamente a las estrellas que volvieras, que regresaras y que pudieran estar juntos. El vacío en su interior se hizo mas grande ahora que te amaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo"

-"Desde su confesión, jure que haría lo que fuera por ayudarla a ser feliz. Que no me importaría lo que pensé antes. Pero como lo haría estando dentro de la Joya Alma?" Latios alzo su mirada y suspiro. -"Fue una pregunta que me hizo por un largo tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que la Joya Alma, aunque estaba usando mi poder, este seguía creciendo con los años. El tener poder extra me ayudo a traerte aquí Ash, todas esas visiones, las voces que escuchabas, todo lo hice yo. Ahora que ya no tenia un cuerpo mi alma y Aura estaban a mi disposición, podía controlar todo su poder y era tan natural como volar, así que no perdí tiempo e inicie mi búsqueda"

-"Fue muy difícil, ya que en ese entonces que nos conocimos no estaba enterado de mi poder de Aura, pero si podía sentir el Aura de tu amigo Pikachu, así que me deje guiar por ella. Cierto, hay cientos de miles de Pikachus en el mundo, pero cada Aura es distinta, y la de tu compañero es bastante diferente, así que eso debía hacer mi búsqueda un poco mas sencilla. Pero eran muchas regiones en las cuales buscar y aun con el incremento de poder era complicado, primero busque en Johto, pero no tuve suerte, después en Kanto, pero nada. Cada región en la que buscaba me dejaba con muy poca energía y tenia que descansar por un largo periodo de tiempo, en el cual tenia que seguir escuchando la pena de mi hermana"

Latios sintió un nudo en su garganta. -"Pero con cada fracaso veía como Latias se ponía cada vez peor, tenia que hacer el esfuerzo por encontrarte lo antes posible, así que con un gran impulso de energía que forcé a salir de mi expandí mi mente hacia las regiones muy apartadas de aquí por el océano. Tal vez haya sido suerte o destino, pero encontré el Aura de Pikachu, y por lo consiguiente, el tuyo, en un barco en medio del océano"

Ash supo a que se refería. "Debió haberme encontrado en mi viaje a Unova"

-"Cuando buscaba una forma de poder hacer contacto contigo, Latias se acerco a la fuente y volvió a pedir que volvieras mientras lloraba, fue ella quien me dio la forma de llamarte" dijo Latios mientras que su hermana escuchaba todo muy sorprendida. -"Mientras dormías, hice que las palabras de Latias llegaran a ti, que escucharas su pena y que estuvieras dispuesto a ayudarla, y sin esperar un momento, sin saber bien que sucedía, tu estabas dispuesto a todo. El único problema que había con los llamados eran los repentinos desmayos y dolores que sentías causados por la gran cantidad de energía que transmitía en ti"

Latios inclino su cabeza -"Gracias Ash, gracias por a pesar de todo lo que intencionalmente te hice pasar viniste, gracias por ayudarme... Gracias por venir por Latias"

Latios tomo la garra de su hermana y lentamente la llevo hacia Ash, tomo su mano y el dragón las unió. -"Tal vez antes hay pensado que esto era imposible, pero no me importa ahora, gracias a ti pude abrazar a Latias una vez mas, pude verla sonreír y pude verla ser feliz. Si estar contigo trae eso de vuelta, yo estoy mas que honrado de darles mi bendición y desearles lo mejor para el futuro"

Cuando la mano de Ash sostuvo la garra de Latias ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron, a pesar de ser ahora una pareja no estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de afecto. -"Lo ven? Sin importar la diferencia de especies, ustedes serán la pareja perfecta"

Pero Latias aparto la vista de Ash y bajo su cabeza. -"Pero... Ahora que Ash es mi pareja, como va a seguir su viaje si no puedo salir de Altomare? Debo proteger la ciudad y a la Joya Alma, y no me gustaría que Ash se quedara aquí solo por mi"

Pero para sorpresa de los dos, Latios sonrió. -"No te preocupes por eso, nadie se vera forzado a nada porque, Latias... Hay un enorme y hermoso mundo mas allá de esta ciudad y no es justo que te quedes aquí sin poder verlo. Ve con Ash, explora, vive, disfruta todo lo que este mundo tiene para ofrecer, deja Altomare y no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar"

El dragón no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. -"De verdad? Pero... No puedo, es mi deber cuidar de-"

-"Latias" interrumpió gentilmente su hermano. -"Tu deber es ser feliz, ademas como dije antes, no te preocupes, ya veras que todo se solucionara pronto"

Latios alzo su mirada y noto que el resplandor azul alrededor de ellos se estaba debilitando. El dragón cerro sus ojos y suspiro. -"Mi tiempo se acaba, la energía que nos permite hablar se debilita"

Latias sonrió y abrazo a su hermano una vez mas. -"Gracias Latios... Gracias por todo"

Latios regreso el abrazo. -"Es mi deber como hermano mantenerte feliz, y siempre lo será" Latios beso la frente de su hermana. -"Cuidate mucho"

Latias asintió y voló a un lado de Ash. -"No te preocupes Latios" el Entrenador tomo la garra de Latias. -"Nada le sucederá"

Latios sonrió. -"Lo se, estará segura contigo. Pero como muestra de mi gratitud quisiera darte un regalo"

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, Latios voló en círculos alrededor del muchacho mientras que era envuelto en la misma energía azul del poder de Latios. Como antes paso, una pequeña parte del Aura del dragón entro en el, pero esta vez, ese poder se unió a su propia Aura y se fundió una con la otra.

Después de unos segundos, Latios dejo de transmitir su poder en el muchacho y se detuvo, visiblemente cansando. -"Listo, ya esta"

Ash respiraba profundamente mientras que su pecho lentamente dejaba de brillar, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones no sentía algún dolor o molestia. Se sentía... Se sentía bien, de sentía feliz, como si pudiera hacer lo que fuera. -"Wow, Latios... Que hiciste?"

Latios sonrió. -"Pronto lo sabrás, el lazo que tienes con tus Pokemon es muy fuerte, pero ahora será mejor"

Ash pensó a que se refería Latios con eso mientras veía como el resplandor de su pecho desaparecía por completo.

-"Me entristece decir esto, pero es hora de separarnos. Mi energía se agoto y me es imposible seguir manteniendolos aquí adentro" dijo Latios al mismo tiempo que una luz blanca brillaba detrás de Latias y Ash.

Ambos miraron la luz por unos momentos, pero Latias se acerco a su hermano. -"Pero... Nos volveremos a ver, verdad Latios? Si pudimos hacerlo hoy, significa que podremos hacerlo siempre!"

A Latios se le rompió al corazón al tener que decir la cruel verdad. -"No Latias... No nos podremos ver otra vez por un largo tiempo"

-"Que?" Ash no entendía lo que sucedía. -"Por que no?"

-"La cantidad de energía que he usado es inmensa, en este momento la Joya Alma solo tiene energía para seguir trayendo agua para la ciudad. En el momento que ustedes salgan, tendré que dormir por diez años para restaurar todo mi poder" explico Latios con una triste sonrisa. -"Pero esta bien, no me arrepiento de lo que hice"

-"Latios..." susurro Latias mientras lagrimeaba. -"No te vayas..."

-"No quisiera hacerlo" respondió el dragón forzando una sonrisa. -"Pero es así como son las cosas"

Latias bajo su cabeza, pero Latios delicadamente la levanto. -"No estés triste, no me estas dejando, nunca estarás sola, ahora tienes a Ash" el dragón señalo al muchacho. -"Y me tienes a mi, aquí" Latios puso su garra en el pecho de su hermana. Latias sonrió y acaricio a su hermano una vez mas.

-"Ahora" Latios respiro profundamente y señalo la luz. -"Deben partir"

Latias y Ash asintieron, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la luz, pero antes de que pudiera pasar, Latios detuvo a Ash. -"Ash, debo de decirte una ultima cosa, pero solo tu puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decir"

Latias entendió, despidiéndose por ultima vez, el dragón se acerco a la luz y desapareció. Dejando a Ash y a Latios solos. -"Que pasa Latios?"

-"Siento peligro Ash" respondió el dragón seriamente. -"Una gran amenaza esta cerca, no puedo saber si te afectara a ti y a Latias, pero te pido que tengas cuidado, ya que no podré hacer nada para ayudarlos"

-"Peligro? Que amenaza?" pregunto Ash.

-"Siento un incremento de dos Auras Pokemon muy poderosas en las tierras al norte de Altomare, aun no despiertan, pero su energía incrementa a cada momento y temo que cuando lo hagan afectara a todo el mundo" dijo Latios con toda seriedad. -"Se que planeas volver a tu hogar en Kanto, pero mantente alerta, la amenaza que viene la conoces bien y quizá te veras involucrado en ella"

-"Ya veo" dijo Ash pensando. "Una amenaza que conozco?" a pesar de sus dudas, el Entrenador asintió. -"Gracias por la advertencia"

Latios sonrió. -"De nada Ash... Nos vemos"

Antes de que el Entrenador pudiera decir algo, la luz brillo con intensidad y todo se obscureció.

De vuelta en el jardín, Ash reacciono y su mano se separo de la Joya Alma, Latias, quien ya se había recuperado de la salida lo ayudo a recuperar su equilibrio. -"Estas bien Ash?"

Ash se sostuvo la cabeza y acomodo su gorra. -"Si, si. Estoy bien"

Latias sonrió, pero tenia una duda. -"Que fue lo que te dijo Latios después de que salí?"

El muchacho no estaba seguro si preocupar a Latias con la advertencia de su hermano, después de todo ya tenia mucho en que pensar el dragón en estos momentos. -"Solo me pidió que te cuidara, después de todo pasaran diez años para que te pueda ver otra vez"

Latias se entristeció al recordar la larga espera. -"Voy a extrañarlo mucho"

Ash camino hacia ella y la abrazo. -"Lo se... Pero aquí estoy para ti"

El dragón regreso al abrazo, pero Ash tenia una ultima cosa que decir. -"Latias, antes de que sigamos adelante, quisiera hablar contigo"

Latias se separo de Ash y asintió, poniendo toda su atención en el muchacho. Ash respiro profundamente y suspiro. -"Escucha, se que acepte estar contigo y prometí a Latios que cuidaría de ti, pero aunque tengamos una relación no significa que yo te ame tanto como tu me amas a mi" el Entrenador sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Latias. -"Al menos no ahora, tomara tiempo para que sienta eso por ti, pero igual quiero estar contigo, a tu lado para que jamas te sientas sola"

Latias asintió, la tristeza desapareció de sus ojos y cambio por comprensión al mismo tiempo que acariciaba a Ash. -"Te entiendo Ash"

Ash sonrió y aunque se separaron el muchacho mantuvo su brazo en el cuello de Latias. -"Creo que deberíamos ir con Bianca y Lorenzo a darles las noticias"

-"E-Eso creo" dijo Latias nerviosamente.

-"Hey" dijo Ash. -"No estés nerviosa, yo también lo estoy, después de todo es la primera vez que estoy con alguien" Latias se sorprendió al escuchar eso, Ash no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción del dragón. -"Así es, en alguna ocasión pensé en una chica, pero no paso de eso"

Latias pensó en lo que dijo Ash y sonrió. -"Wow, no lo sabia..."

-"Y que tal tu?" pregunto el Entrenador. -"Alguna vez pensaste en alguien a aparte de mi?"

Latias negó con su cabeza. -"No, nunca. Antes de que Latios se sacrificara jamas pensé en buscar pareja, quizá porque era muy joven en ese entonces o porque no había ningún Pokemon que llamara mi atención. Ademas, desde que nací jamas vi a otro Latios que no fuera papá o mi hermano"

-"Oh, vaya..." dijo Ash. Pero Latias lo beso en la mejilla.

-"Pero no importa, tengo a alguien mejor ahora" dijo Latias mientras tomaba la mano de Ash y se miraban a los ojos.

Mientras los dos se perdían el uno en el otro. Ash sonrió. -"Jamas me imagine en esta situación"

-"Tener de pareja a un Pokemon?" pregunto el dragón.

Ash negó con la cabeza. -"Tener una relación" rió Ash. -"Durante el comienzo de mi viaje estuve siempre acompañado de una chica y Brock, el amigo con el que vine la primera vez. La primera fue Misty, la chica que también me acompañaba y con la que competía en el Tour de Altomare, después cuando viaje a Hoenn me acompaño una chica llamada May y su hermano pequeño Max, y hace poco que salí de Sinnoh viaje con una chica llamada Dawn. Las tres eran muy hermosas y creo que les guste en algún punto de mis aventuras con ellas, pero yo nunca preste la atención suficiente. Ninguna dio un avance mas conmigo, así que seguimos siendo amigos. Ahora mirame, después de tanto tiempo al fin estoy con una linda chica"

Latias se puso completamente roja cuando Ash le dijo 'linda', provocando que el muchacho sonriera. -"Vez a lo que me refiero?"

Latias le dio un pequeño empujón y se unió a las risas con Ash, sintiendose feliz y llena de vida después de tantos años de soledad.

* * *

-_"Hey, Hey! Tranquilo amigo!"_ dijo una Espeon tratando de calmar a Pikachu, quien estaba sacando chispas de sus mejillas. -_"No estamos haciendo nada!__"_

-_"Oh, en serio? Porque debería creerte?"_ respondió Pikachu. -_"La ultima vez que te vi junto con tu amigo Ariados estaban tratando de destruir esta ciudad"_

De la nada, una telaraña cayo sobre Pikachu, dejando cubierto de todo el cuerpo excepto la cara. -_"De hecho... Eran nuestras Entrenadoras quien trataban de destruir la ciudad, no nosotros"_

Pikachu alzo su cabeza y vio que por la ventana de la sala había entrado un Ariados, quien lo miraba calmadamente. El ratón al verse solo con la Espeon y la araña uso Cola de Hierro para liberarse y ponerse en una mejor posición en caso de que tuviera que atacar. -_"Aun así, que están tramando hacer ahora? Esperar una buena oportunidad para ayudar a otras personas a robar la Joya Alma?"_

Espeon y Ariados se miraron el uno al otro. -_"Nooo... Ya no estamos en el negocio de los chicos malos"_

El ratón levanto una ceja. -_"Que quieres decir con eso?"_

Ariados se rasco un ojo con una de sus patas. -_"Que ahora estamos con-"_

-"Que esta pasando aquí?" dijo Lorenzo entrando a la habitación y notando la tensión entre los Pokemon. -"Por que están peleando?"

Pikachu salto y se puso frente al anciano, mirando a Espeon y Ariados con enojo. -"Pika! Pika Pikachu!"

Lorenzo vio como Pikachu estaba a la ofensiva hacia los dos Pokemon y entendió el motivo de su tensión. -"Ah, creo que ya veo lo que sucede"

-"Abuelo? Que pasa?" detrás de Lorenzo llego Bianca con Buneary en su hombro, el conejito bajo de la chica y se puso a un lado de Pikachu. -"Buneary?"

-"Pikachu!" Pikachu dio un paso al frente y puso su brazo delante de Buneary, protegiendola de cualquier ataque.

-"Al parecer Pikachu piensa que Ariados y Espeon tratan de hacernos daño" explico Lorenzo pasando por un lado del ratón hacia el Ariados.

-"Oh" dijo Bianca acariciando a Pikachu e igual pasando al ratón y levantando a Espeon. -"Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ahora están con nosotros"

-"Que?!" Pikachu por poco se ahoga al escuchar eso. Bianca empezó a acariciar a Espeon, haciendo que el felino ronroneara.

-_"Así es... Y no podríamos estar mas felices por el cambio"_ dijo Espeon cerrando sus ojos y recargandose en Bianca, haciéndola sonreír.

Lorenzo se agacho y paso su mano por la espalda de la araña, igual haciéndola sentir bien. -_"Usualmente mi especie no recibe muchas caricias, pero que suerte tengo de que a mi si me den algunas"_

Buneary dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que Pikachu estaba a punto de estallar. -_"Pikachu?"_

El ratón no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Confundiendo a Bianca. -"Hey, que le pasa?"

Lorenzo se levanto y estiro su espalda. -"Hmm, supongo que debe recordar lo de hace cinco años"

Ariados y Espeon voltearon hacia otro parte, aun sintiendose culpables de ayudar a Annie y a Oakley a tratar de apoderarse de la Joya Alma. Bianca y Lorenzo lo notaron y volvieron a acariciar a los apenados Pokemon. -"Hey, no se preocupen, todo eso ya paso, no se sientan mal por algo que los obligaron a hacer"

Lorenzo asintió. -"Así es, recuerden que no hay malos Pokemon, solo malos Entrenadores"

Buneary sabia lo que habían hecho el Ariados y la Espeon por lo que le había contando Pikachu, había sido terrible lo que habían hecho, pero Lorenzo tenia razón, solo estaban siguiendo las ordenes de esas chicas, ademas, Buneary era una fiel creyente de que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. -"Buneary" dijo el conejito asintiendo.

Bianca sonrió. -"Ven, no tienen nada de que preocuparse, que tal si se quedan aquí con Buneary mientras vamos abajo"

-"Espeon" -"Ari!" a pesar de aun sentirse algo apenados, las palabras de sus nuevos Entrenadores siempre los hacían sentirse mejor.

Lorenzo y Bianca dejaron a los Pokemones solos y bajaron a terminar lo que estaban haciendo. Lorenzo tenia que terminar un bote y Bianca estaba a punto de empezar a dibujar. Buneary se sentó en el piso al igual que Espeon y Ariados. -_"Pikachu me contó lo que paso hace años, pero no voy a decir nada al respecto, me gustaría mas escuchar como fue que ahora están con ellos"_

Espeon se lamió su pata mientras que Ariados parecía pensarlo. -_"No lo se..."_

Aunque a Buneary la asustaba un poco la enorme araña, aun así camino hacia el par y les dio una cálida sonrisa. -_"Por favor?"_

El felino suspiro, pero aun así sonrió. -_"Esta bien... Creo que debemos decirle a alguien después de tanto tiempo"_

Ariados asintió. -_"Después de que Annie y Oakley, nuestras Entrenadoras en ese momento, fueron arrestadas por lo que provocaron aquí en Altomare, a mi y a Espeon nos llevo un Arcanine a una habitación diferente a donde habían llevado a nuestras Entrenadoras y se quedo con nosotros. Cada vez que intentábamos siquiera movernos nos gruñía y preparaba un ataque, te diré algo, la mirada que nos estaba dando ese Arcanine lo hacia ver muy intimidante"_

Espeon agito su cola. -_"Mentira, solo te parecía intimidante porque es un tipo fuego"_

-_"Si no era tan intimidante, entonces porque saltaste detrás de mi cuando entraron cuatro mas?"_ dijo Ariados algo molesto con la actitud de su compañera.

-_"Uh, Ehh, por reflejos de batalla, es natural que suceda eso"_ dijo Espeon no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

-_"Claro... Siempre tratando de quedar bien, verdad?"_ dijo Ariados sacudiendo su cabeza.

-_"Hey! No siempre!"_ respondió Espeon acomodando su suave pelaje morado.

Ariados decidió que ya tenia suficiente de su vanidosa amiga y le disparo una pegajosa telaraña, dejandola en el piso. -_"Dime que no hiciste esto"_

-_"Si, lo hice, y que?"_ dijo Ariados sonriendo. -_"Que vas a hacer?"_

Los ojos de Espeon brillaron y se quito la telaraña de encima, después tomo a la araña en su poder psíquico. -"_Que te parece esto?"_

-_"No me das miedo!"_ grito Ariados agitando sus patas.

-_"Aun"_ Espeon sonrió maliciosamente mientras intentaba arrojarlo por la ventana hacia el canal, pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Buneary aclarar su garganta.

-_"Uhh, aun sigo aquí"_ dijo Buneary muy confundida con la actitud de ambos Pokemon frente a ella, parecían unos niños por la forma en la que estaban peleando.

Espeon y Ariados voltearon a ver a Buneary, el felino fue la primera en reaccionar y dejo ir a la araña, quien cayo al piso de espaldas. -_"Perdón, a veces perdemos la noción de lo que estamos haciendo"_

-_"Sucede muy seguido?"_ pregunto el conejito levantando una ceja.

Ariados logro ponerse de nuevo en sus patas y asintió. -_"A veces"_

Antes de que la situación pudiera ponerse mas incomoda, Espeon decidió seguir. -_"Como sea, por lo que nos dijo el Arcanine nos enteramos que nos llevarían a un lugar donde nos mantendrían detenidos, ya que como éramos parte del Equipo Rocket nadie vendría a reclamarnos"_

-_"Después de entrenar y crecer juntos por tanto tiempo nos iban a separar y a mandar quien sabe donde, no nos gustaba para nada la idea, después de todo somos como hermanos, nos conocimos desde que ella era una Eevee y yo un Spinarak"_ continuo Ariados

-_"Creo que estuvimos ahí un día o dos cuando llego un oficial a sacarnos de la habitación donde estábamos, agradecí mucho salir, ya que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin que me de el sol. Pero no duro mucho mi placer porque vimos como se llevaban a Annie y a Oakley en una camioneta y a nosotros nos esperaba dos jaulas, nos iban a separar y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto. Fue en ese momento que aparecieron Bianca y Lorenzo"_ siguió Espeon.

-_"Se dieron cuenta de nosotros cuando tomaron a Espeon y a mi y nos iban a meter a las jaulas. Espeon uso Psíquico para alejar a los oficiales y yo los llene de telarañas, pero los Arcanine fueron mas rápidos que nosotros y nos rodearon, listos para atacar. El líder ladro tres veces y todo prepararon un Lanzallamas pero Bianca y Lorenzo se pusieron frente a nosotros con sus brazos extendidos, pidiendo que no atacaran"_ Ariados parecía perderse en el recuerdo.

Espeon sonrió. -_"Recuerdo que los oficiales les ordenaban apartarse y dejarlos atraparnos, pero ellos se negaban a irse, diciendo que no debían separarnos y que debíamos seguir juntos. Bianca se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo junto a mi, acariciándome y tomándome en sus brazos"_

-_"Wow"_ dijo Buneary. -_"Y que paso después?"_

Ambos Pokemon sonrieron. -_"Lorenzo y Bianca pidieron que nos quedáramos con ellos, que no les importaba lo que habíamos hecho"_

Ariados acomodo sus patas. -"_Pero para no hacer la historia tan larga, después de unos días lograron que nos dejaran libres y nos trajeron aquí a su casa, el resto es historia"_

Espeon asintió. -_"Así es, nos tomo un par de días acostumbrarnos, después de pasar toda nuestra vida siempre a la ofensiva era algo complicado estar en un ambiente tan calmado. Pero no era tan malo, ya no despertábamos tan temprano, no teníamos que pelear con Pokemones mas grandes que nosotros y las muestras de afecto se sentían bien. Ademas de servir como compañía para ellos también ayudamos a hacer botes a Lorenzo en su taller y Bianca me dibuja a mi o a Ariados cuando no tiene de otra"_

-_"Hey!"_ dijo Ariados molesto.

-_"Fue un cambio de vida repentino, pero bueno. Ni Ariados ni yo cambiaríamos nuestras vidas ahora por nada. Hemos hecho cosas malas por un largo tiempo, pero ahora tenemos mucho mas para hacer cosas buenas"_ termino Espeon sonriendo.

-_"Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pasar de gente tan mala como los miembros del Equipo Rocket a unas personas buenas y cariñosas como Bianca y Lorenzo"_ Buneary suspiro. -_"Pero ahora debo hablar con Pikachu, tengo que decirle todo lo que me dijeron porque al parecer aun piensa diferente de ustedes"_

Ariados asintió. -_"Por favor, que aun recuerdo su Impactrueno, dolió, y mucho"_

Buneary se levanto y sacudió su pelaje esponjoso. -_"No se preocupen, tratare de calmarlo lo mejor que pueda"_

-_"Gracias"_ dijo Espeon.

Buneary salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala, buscando a Pikachu, pero el ratón no estaba por ninguna parte. Lo busco en el taller, en la sala, incluso en las demás habitaciones, pero no había señal de el por ninguna parte. Frustrada, el conejito salió a los canales. "_Donde estas Pikachu?_"

-_"Buneary? Que estas haciendo aquí?"_ dijo Pikachu, quien estaba sentado en el techo de la casa.

Buneary volteo a verlo. -_"Que haces ahí? Por que saliste tan de repente?"_

Pikachu suspiro y bajo de un salto al piso. -_"Bueno... Es que no podía estar con esos Pokemon sin sentirme furioso"_

Buneary tomo la pata del ratón y le dio una suave sonrisa. -_"Pikachu, me escucharías por un segundo?"_

Pikachu bajo su cabeza. -_"Buneary, se que quieres que haga las pases con esa Espeon y Ariados, pero es que lo que hicieron fue..."_ el ratón sacudió su cabeza. -_"Ayudaron a esas mujeres a capturar a Latios, de no ser por ellos nunca hubieran logrado usar la Joya Alma para casi destruir Altomare y Latios no hubiera muerto, en verdad se me hace difícil pensar que pueden llegar a ser buenos"_

Buneary pensó muy bien en lo que tenia que decir. -_"Pikachu, se que sientes que la culpa de lo que sucedió fue de todos los que participaron, pero debes entender que no tenían otra opción mas que obedecer a sus Entrenadoras"_

Pikachu levanto una ceja. -_"No tenían otra opción? Buneary, pudieron haberse detenido!"_

Buneary le dio un abrazo para calmarlo. -_"Nosotros siempre seguimos las indicaciones que nos dan Ash y Dawn sin dudarlo, verdad?"_

Pikachu asintió. -"_Si, lo hacemos... Pero eso que tiene que ver?"_

-_"Mucho, así como nosotros lo hacemos, esos Pokemon hacían lo mismo. Es como los Pokemon del Equipo Rocket, no importa cuantas veces los derrotemos, ellos siguen a su lado sin importarles nada, ellos ven lo que hacen como algo bueno porque sus Entrenadores también lo ven así. Es como dijo Lorenzo,_ 'No existen malos Pokemon, solo malos Entrenadores'_"_ dijo Buneary.

El ratón miro a Buneary por unos segundos, dejando que las sabias palabras de su pareja lo dejaran caer en razón, sonriendo, Pikachu le dio un rápido beso en los labios. -_"Gracias Buneary"_

Buneary se sonrojo, pero aun así sonrió -_"De nada, ahora que tal si subes a saludarlos?"_

-_"No lo se..."_ a decir verdad ahora el ratón sesenta algo culpable por haber desconfiado de ellos. -_"Fui algo rudo con ellos"_

Buneary le dio un abrazo. -_"No te preocupes, yo voy a estar a tu lado"_

Pikachu sonrió y ambos entraron de vuelta a la casa, pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados desde lejos.

-"Ver para creer chicos, parece que el Pikachu del tarado esta ahora con la Buneary de la tarada" dijo una voz femenina mientras veía a la pareja entrar a la casa con unos binoculares.

-"Todos merecen una oportunidad en el amor, no importa que tan amarillo u orejón seas" dijo otra voz masculina, quien también observaba a los Pokemon.

-"Ustedes ven a una linda pareja, yo veo una gran oportunidad para tener dos Pokemones al precio de uno!" dijo una voz con un raro acento.

-"Woooobuffet!" dijo un Wobbuffet saliendo de su Pokebola.

-"Mime mime" a un lado del Pokemon azul, un Mime Jr imito la pose de James.

-"Recuerdan la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí?" pregunto la chica de pelo rojo mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

-"Ni me lo recuerdes, fue una pesadilla como nunca pudimos estar secos mas de dos horas" dijo un Pokemon felino cruzandose de brazos.

-"Hay ya no lloren, si no paso de un chapuzón" dijo el chico de pelo azul con una sonrisa, provocando que la chica pelirroja le diera un golpe.

-"Habla por ti James! Pase horas para poder regresar este hermoso cabello a su estado natural!" dijo la chica molesta.

-"Si, horas y media docena de botellas de fijador para el cabello" respondió sarcásticamente el Pokemon felino, provocando la misma reacción de la chica.

-"Callado Meowth, que lo único que tu hacías era quejarte del resfriado que te podía dar" dijo la chica.

'James' y 'Meowth' se frotaban el lugar donde recibieron el golpe. -"Hay Jessie, te han dicho que tienes la mano pesada?"

'Jessie' se cruzo de brazos. -"Si no quieres sentir mas de ellos entonces muévanse, que esos Pokemon no se robaran solos!"

* * *

Después de cerrar la puerta la pareja llego a la sala pero no vieron a nadie, seguramente Lorenzo seguía trabajando en su taller y Bianca debía seguir dibujando lo que sea que estuviera-

-"Aww! Que lindos se ven!" grito Bianca al ver como Pikachu y Buneary entraban a la habitación abrazados. -"Son tan adorables!"

-"Pika?" sinceramente Pikachu no esperaba esto.

-"Bun!" Buneary sonrió y apretó un poco mas al ratón.

-"Me dejarían dibujarlos? Por favor?!" Bianca se veía muy interesada en la idea al igual que Buneary, ambas chicas le sonreían y daban pequeños pasos hacia el. El ratón sentía la presión sobre el y desesperadamente pedía a Arceus por alguna distracción.

-_"Vamos Pikachu, será divertido!"_ dijo Buneary mientras tomaba su pata y asentía a la chica, quien no podía estar mas feliz.

-"Perfecto! Iré por mis materiales y-" Bianca fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

-"Huh? Abuelo, eres tu?" pregunto Bianca. Pero fue Ash quien entro.

-"Hola Bianca" dijo Ash sonriendo. -"Ya regrese"

Inmediatamente Bianca, Pikachu y Buneary se pusieron frente al muchacho. -"Y? Que sucedió? Como esta Latias?"

-"Tal vez deberías preguntárselo tu misma" dijo el muchacho a Bianca.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su mejor amiga flotando frente a ella. -"Latias... Esperen, no me digan nada, dejen que traiga al Abuelo!"

Bianca salió corriendo hacia el taller de Lorenzo, dejando a todos confundidos. Latias no pudo evitar reír. -"Cuando Bianca se emociona por algo, puede ser mas rápida que yo y Latios"

Ash se rasco la cabeza. -"Ya me estoy imaginando las cara de Lorenzo cuando le digamos las noticias"

-"Que noticias?" pregunto Pikachu inclinando su cabeza.

-"Que Latias y yo ahora... Espera un momento... COMO ES QUE HABLASTE?!" grito Ash señalando al ratón.

Pikachu alzo una ceja. -"Pero si yo siempre hablo así y... Espera un momento... COMO ES QUE ME ENTENDISTE?!"

Entrenador y Pokemon estaban entrando en pánico el uno con el otro, Ash por entender a Pikachu y Pikachu por que Ash podía entenderlo. -"POR QUE ESTA PASANDO ESTO?!" grito Ash.

-"NO LO SE PERO DEJA DE GRITAR!" respondió Pikachu.

-"NO HASTA QUE TU DEJES DE HACERLO!" siguió Ash.

Latias y Buneary se miraron entre si, el conejito tenia algunas preguntas para el Pokemon Legendario pero habría mucho tiempo para eso después, ahora tenían que tranquilizar a los chicos frente a estos. Latias tomo a Ash por la espalda y gentilmente puso una de sus garras en los labios del Entrenador para tranquilizarlo, Buneary opto por otra forma de calmar a su pareja y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una de sus orejas.

-"Ash, tranquilízate" dijo Latias al muchacho.

Ash miro a Pikachu y después a Latias, respiro profundamente y acomodo su gorra. -"Perdón"

-"Pikachu, podrías dejar de gritar por favor" dijo Buneary levantando una ceja.

-"Ow" gruño el ratón levantándose. -"Pudiste solo haberme dicho que me calmara"

Buneary sonrió. -"Si, pero esto es mas divertido"

Cuando ambos chicos lograron volver a sus sentidos Latias y Buneary los dejaron entenderse un poco mejor. Ash se arrodillo frente al ratón y lentamente busco que decir. -"Pikachu? Di algo"

Pikachu paso saliva y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que: -"Ash?"

Ash casi se cae de espaldas cuando escucho a su amigo de toda la vida decir claramente su nombre. Durante todo el tiempo que se conocen el Entrenador entendió que cuando Pikachu decía 'Pikapi' se refería a el, el escuchar como decía 'Ash' ahora lo hacia sentirse algo nervioso. -"Puedes decir otra cosa?"

-"Que te pasa Ash, por que estas actuado así?" pregunto Buneary saltando a un lado de Pikachu.

Ash miro detenidamente a la pareja por un momento para después frotarse la cara. -"Esto es genial pero a la vez muy extraño"

-"Bianca, tranquila, ya voy!" dijo Lorenzo mientras que jalaba a su abuelo del brazo.

-"Ash y Latias volvieron" dijo Bianca señalando al Entrenador y dragón en la sala. Esto llamo la atención del anciano.

-"Ah, ya veo. Ash, Latias, supongo que han llegado a alguna conclusión" dijo Lorenzo seriamente.

Latias y Ash entendían bien a que se refería el anciano, había llegado el momento de anunciar su relación. Armandose de valor, la nueva pareja asintió y sonrió. -"Así es Lorenzo, Latias y yo estuvimos charlando en el jardín y tenemos algo importante que decirles"

Latias tomo la mano de Ash con su garra y ambos sonrieron, esta acción no paso desapercibida por todos los presentes. -"Mejor tomen asiento, que antes tenemos que contarles lo que nos paso con la Joya Alma..."

* * *

Ash se sentó en un sillón con Latias a su lado y Bianca, Lorenzo, Pikachu y Buneary se sentaron en otro mas grande del lado opuesto. Una vez que todos estaban acomodados y listos, Ash comenzó el relato. -"Bueno, poco después de que ustedes se fueron del jardín..."

Ash y Latias no omitieron nada mientras explicaban su experiencia el uno con el otro y dentro de la Joya Alma, no era necesario decir que todos estaban asombrados cuando el muchacho y el dragón anunciaron su relación, pero también se asombraron mas cuando ambos entraron a la Joya Alma y se encontraron con Latios. Lorenzo y Bianca no cabían de felicidad al escuchar que Latios conscientemente seguía con ellos a pesar de todo, pero igual esa felicidad decayó un poco al enterarse de la década que debía pasar el Pokemon dormido para recuperar su poder.

-"Ah, Latios, aun cuando te fuiste seguiste cuidando de tu hermana como si nada hubiera pasado" suspiro Lorenzo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación, cada quien recordaba a Latios a su manera. Después del sacrificio de su padre Lorenzo tomo el rol de figura paterna para ambos dragones, ver como moría uno y el otro estaba en depresión lo hicieron sentir terrible. Para Bianca ambos dragones son los hermanos que siempre deseo, Latios era el responsable y Latias era la hermana juguetona que siempre quería divertirse. Para Ash y Pikachu Latios ahora era mas que un amigo, era un Pokemon que siempre estaría en sus corazones por todo lo que había hecho.

-"Ahora... Aquí estamos" dijo Ash mientras juntaba sus manos. -"Que tienen que decir al respecto?"

Todos tenían mucho que decir sobre Ash y Latias, pero nadie sabia que empezar a decir, apenas ayer todo seguía mal y ahora, en tan poco tiempo todo había cambiado. Ash había vuelto y había aceptado estar con Latias, ademas de que Latios le había dado el poder para entender a los Pokemon y tenia algo mas preparado para todos.

-"Debo decir Ash" dijo Lorenzo levantandose. -"Que en verdad me alegra mucho que volvieras, nos estaba partiendo el corazón ver como nuestra querida Latias empeoraba cada vez"

Bianca igual se levanto y camino a un lado se Latias, dándole un abrazo. -"Extrañábamos mucho verla sonreír otra vez, tu lograste en un solo momento lo que el vuelo y yo tratamos de hacer por cinco años... Gracias Ash"

Latias se recargo en el hombro de Ash, sonriendo y disfrutando de la calidez y la seguridad que sentía al estar con el muchacho. El Entrenador rió y acaricio al dragón. -"No tienen nada que agradecerme, también estoy feliz de haber venido"

Pikachu y Buneary se acercaron a su Entrenador, asombrados de escuchar las noticias. -"Sabes Ash, ya era hora que tuvieras una pareja contigo" dijo Pikachu.

Ash volteo a ver a su amigo amarillo y levanto una ceja. -"Igual tu, durante todo Sinnoh tuviste a Buneary y nunca hiciste nada"

-"Huh... Ouch" dijo Pikachu rascandose la cabeza. -"Pero al final de todo creo que todo salió bien para mi y Buneary"

El conejito se puso a un lado de Pikachu y lo abrazo. -"Lo se, no podría estar mas de acuerdo"

Aprovechando el momento, Latias igual abrazo a Ash, tomando por sorpresa al muchacho. -"Ahora todo será mejor para todos"

Lorenzo asintió. -"Así es, todo volvió a ser como era antes"

Bianca noto como Latias recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ash y sonrió. -"No tanto, pero todo cambio positivamente"

Todos empezaron a reír, dejando que la felicidad del momento reemplazara toda la angustia, tristeza y desesperación que sintieron por tantos años. Al fin Latias se había reunido con el amor de su vida y estaba lista para lo que fuera que le departiera el futuro acompañada de Ash. Tal vez Latios estaría en la Joya Alma, pero, como siempre, su hermano tenia razón, Latios siempre estaría con ella en su corazón y en el de todos.

Pero lo que interrumpió la alegría de todos fue que alguien llamo a la puerta de repente. -"Hmm, quien podrá ser?"

-"No lo se, esperabas a alguien abuelo?" pregunto Bianca acercándose a la puerta.

-"No, a nadie" respondió Lorenzo mirando a Latias. -"Latias, ya sabes que hacer"

El dragón se separo de Ash y asintió, envolviendose de luz y cambiando de forma a la de Bianca para evitar problemas. Dicha chica espero a que cambiara para abrir la puerta, pero al no ver a nadie mas que un paquete en la entrada no supo que hacer. -"Que raro, no hay nadie, solo esta esta caja"

-"Una caja?" pregunto Ash.

Bianca asintió. -"Así es y... Dice algo aquí" la chica leyó la etiqueta, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar reír. -"**_'Para Ash Ketchup'_**"

Pikachu cayo al piso, riendo a carcajadas mientras que Ash se golpeaba la cara, irritado por lo mal escrito de su nombre. -"Ugh, quien me habrá enviando esto? Nadie sabia que llegaría a Altomare"

Bianca solo se encogió de hombros y dejo que Ash tomara el paquete. -"Como sea, vamos a abrirlo a ver que hay"

Pero justo en el momento que el muchacho puso sus manos en la caja, esta exploto y una red lo envolvió de los brazos y piernas. -"Hey! Que pasa?!"

-"Ash!" grito Pikachu corriendo a ayudar a su amigo, pero brazo mecánico tomo a Ash y lo saco hacia la calle.

-"Que esta pasando?" grito Lorenzo saliendo a la calle, seguido de todos.

Cuando estuvieron afuera pudieron ver que un enorme robot tomo a Ash y lo encerró dentro de una cápsula que estaba en la parte media de la estructura. La cabeza estaba hecha de metal salvo por la parte superior, la cual era hecha de cristal, dejando ver a los tres tripulantes del enorme robot.

-"Que es esa cosa?" pregunto Bianca al ver el enorme robot.

-"Y quienes son esas personas?" dijo Lorenzo señalando a las tres figuras dentro de la cabina.

-"Creo que tengo una buena idea!" grito Ash dentro de la cápsula.

-_"Nosotros también!"_ dijeron Pikachu y Buneary.

-"Aw, miren que tenemos aquí, creo que capturamos a un Pokemon muy feo" dijo Jessie riendo a carcajadas. -"Que hacemos con el?"

-"A mi me late que lo empaquetemos y lo enviemos muy lejos" dijo James manejando el robot para que tomara la cápsula y la pusiera en su espalda, del espacio vacío salió otra cápsula abierta lista para capturar otro Pokemon.

-"Pero antes de eso por que no nos empaquetamos a esos Pokemon? Seguro que a donde lo mandemos ya no los va a necesitar" dijo Meowth frotandose las manos.

-"Hey, dejenlo ir!" grito Lorenzo.

-"Obliganos abuelito!" respondió James con una sonrisa.

-"Ya verán!" Pikachu saco chispas de sus mejillas y lanzo un Impactrueno hacia el robot, pero el único daño lo sufrió Ash, quien grito de dolor al sentir la electricidad en su cuerpo.

-"Oh no! Ash!" grito Bianca al escuchar gritar al muchacho.

-"Ah ah ah, piensen mejor lo que hacen, no querrán lastimar a su amigo, verdad?" dijo Jessie señalando a Ash.

-"Quienes son ustedes?! Que quieren?!" grito Lorenzo.

-"Que bueno que preguntan" dijo James sonriendo.

-"Preparense para los problemas!" dijo Jessie.

-"Y mas vale que teman!" siguió James.

-"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

-"Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

-"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

-"Y expandir nuestro reino hasta el Cerro de la Silla!"

-"Jessie"

-"James"

-"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

-"Voy a reír, voy a cantar, vivir mi vida lalalalala!"

-"Meowth, así es!" termino Meowth.

-"Woooooobbuffet!" dijo Wobbuffet a un lado de Jessie.

-"Miiiiime mime!" Mime Jr imito al Pokemon azul.

-"Equipo Rocket?" pregunto Bianca, recordando el nombre d la organización a la que pertenecían Annie y Oakley. -"No puede ser!"

-"Si puede ser mocosa, y ahora si nos permiten, nos llevaremos a esos Pokemon!" presionando un botón rojo, uno de los brazos apunto hacia Pikachu y Buneary y disparo una red hacia ellos, atrapándolos e igual metiendolos a una cápsula.

Latias miro con horror como Ash y sus Pokemon eran capturados por el robot, quería ayudar, pero su falta de experiencia en batallas la hacían entrar en pánico y la reducían a solo quedarse ahí observando sin hacer nada. Lorenzo y Bianca se pusieron frente a Latias para protegerla. -"Dejenlos ir!"

-"Por favor, por que siempre dicen eso?" pregunto Meowth levantando una ceja. -"Mejor por que no se quedan ahí mientras nosotros nos vamos?"

Una vez mas el robot apunto su brazo hacia Lorenzo, Bianca y Latias. La red salió a toda velocidad y se expandió para atraparlos.

-"Cuidado!" grito Lorenzo abrazando a Bianca y a Latias para protegerlas...

Pero de repente cuatro sombras pasaron a toda velocidad y rompieron la red, reduciéndola a solo un montón de hilos.

-"Hey! Que paso?" pregunto James confundido.

De la nada volvieron a aparecer las cuatro sombras, pero esta vez impactaron al robot a toda velocidad, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Jessie, James y Meowth buscaban frenéticamente a lo que sea que los estuvieran atacando, pero no lograron ver nada. -"Que esta pasando?!"

-"Miren!" dijo Bianca completamente asombrada de lo que estaba frente a ella.

Flotando sobre todos, cuatro familiares figuras rodeaban el enorme robot, cada una preparando el ataque Ala de Acero.

-"Increíble" dijo Lorenzo. -"Acaso esos son...?"

-"Latios y Latias!" dijo Ash impresionado.

Dos Latios y dos Latias asintieron y empezaron a volar en círculos alrededor del robot, listos para atacar.

Dentro de la cabina de control, Jessie, James y Meowth se abrazaron entre si al ver a los cuatro Pokemones acercándose. -"Hay mamá, creo que ahora si nos amolamos"

* * *

_**Hmm, creo que esta es uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora :D**_

_**Quien recuerda a Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow? Yo si y a pesar de que su música suena antigua por ser del GameBoy Color igual me trae muchos recuerdos. Pero si quieren escuchar una verdadera obra de arte les recomiendo buscar las versiones Orquestadas de los Soundtracks de la Generación 1 en Youtube por el usuario Skotein. No se van a arrepentir!**_

_**No creen que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que el Equipo Rocket apareciera, pero al fin les hice su espacio a nuestro trío de tarados favoritos! Y tengan por seguro que seguirán apareciendo por toda la historia. Se que ahora son mas serios y que ya no son tan graciosos como antes, pero tienen que admitir que son mejores como eran antes, verdad?**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuidense y nos leemos luego!**_


	5. La Batalla

_**Amor en el Caos.**_

_**Capitulo 5: La batalla.**_

* * *

-"No puedo creer lo que veo" dijo Lorenzo completamente asombrado de ver a las dos parejas de Latias y Latios. Acaso era esto a lo que se refería Latios cuando dijo que no se preocuparan por la seguridad de la Joya Alma?

Los cuatro dragones impactaron el enorme robot con sus Alas de Acero a toda velocidad, provocando serios daños a la estructura y en algunos puntos que la coraza se perforara por completo. Jessie, James y Meowth estaban asustados mas allá de su imaginación al ver el problema en el que se encontraban y se abrazaron el uno al otro.

-"Alguien haga algo antes de que nos aplasten estos abusivos!" lloro James.

-"Si me sueltan tal vez pueda hacer algo!" grito Meowth quitandonse de encima sus dos compañeros. -"No nos dimos el viajesote de Sinnoh hasta aquí para que nos venzan un montón de dragoncitos de peluche"

Jalando una palanca y presionando unos botones, el robot empezó a agitar sus brazos a todas partes en un intento de golpear algo, pero los Latios y Latias solo se alejaron de la maquina y esperaron a que se detuviera.

-"Que no esta cosa tiene algo mas que esto?" pregunto Jessie tomando los controles una vez mas.

-"Ni idea, no leí el instructivo" dijo James presionando botones al azar.

Mientras que el robot seguía agitando sus brazos, de las manos salían bengalas, redes y luces. Nada que los ayudara a defenderse.

-"Esto nos pasa por comprar cosas marca patito!" se lamento Meowth.

Pero de la nada de uno de los brazos salió disparada una red que tomo por sorpresa a un Latios, a quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y fue atrapado por ella, inmediatamente la red empezó a electrocutarlo violentamente, haciendo que cayera al piso mientras sufría por la electricidad.

-"Oh no!" grito Bianca al ver como el otro Latios y las dos Latias intentaban ayudarlo, pero cuando lo tocaban la electricidad los hacia retroceder.

-"Vaya, ya era hora que algo útil saliera de esta cosa" dijo Jessie al ver el exitoso ataque.

Detrás de Bianca y Lorenzo, Latias sentía su corazón detenerse al ver la escena frente a ella, ver como ese Latios estaba agonizando por la red eléctrica le traía terribles recuerdos de la noche en que capturaron a su hermano. El miedo la mantenía pegada al suelo y lo único que podía hacer era llorar mientras impotentemente veía como la situación estaba empeorando a cada momento. -"Si no fuera tan débil podría hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero ni siquiera me puedo mover. Como voy a ayudar a ese Latios? A Pikachu y Buneary? A proteger a Lorenzo y Bianca? A salvar a..."

-"Dejenlo en paz!" grito Ash furioso mientras intentaba salir de la cápsula.

Los sentidos de Latias regresaron cuando escucho la voz del Entrenador. -"Ash!"

Ya había sido suficiente, todo ese tiempo sintiendose débil y creyendose una niña había terminado. Tenia que dejar atrás esa faceta de su vida y comenzar de nuevo, tiene que ser valiente, tiene que ser fuerte, tenia que poder demostrar que ya no es un pequeño Pokemon al que siempre hay que estar cuidando. No, ahora era una nueva Latias, tenia que serlo por ella y por los demás, ya no podía estar permitiendo que el miedo se apoderara de ella y tuviera que esconderse detrás de los demás para sentirse segura. Era hora de que probara su valentía, y justo en frente de ella estaba su primera prueba, esas personas estaban lastimando su especie, amenazando a su familia y secuestrando al amor de su vida. Fue en ese momento que Latias entro en acción.

Envolviendose en una luz azul, Latias paso de su forma humana a su forma Pokemon y se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia el Latios que estaba atrapado. Puso sus garras en la red y empezó a tirar de ella, podía sentir la electricidad correr por su cuerpo, pero por la adrenalina del momento solo sentía un leve cosquilleo. Aplicando mas fuerza el dragón logro arrancar la red del Latios y la destruyo usando Dragoaliento.

-"Wow, Latias" susurro Bianca sorprendida de ver a su amiga reaccionar de esa manera.

El grupo de dragones se acerco a su compañero y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Latias dejo que lo ayudaran y se puso frente a frente con el robot del Equipo Rocket con una mirada de determinación. -"Dejenlos ir!"

El Equipo Rocket fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando escucharon hablar a Latias dentro de su mente. -"Acaso acaba de hablar esa Latias?" pregunto Jessie.

-"Pues o me lo imagine y ya me deschavete" dijo James.

Pero Meowth estaba furioso. -"Oye! El único Pokemon que habla por aquí soy yo!"

-"Gracias al cielo" murmuro Jessie.

Pero Latias no puso atencion en las tonterías del Equipo Rocket, se acerco mas y mantuvo su mirada en los tres villanos, sus ojos dorados mostraban la furia que sentía por dentro. -"Sueltenlos!"

-"No!" grito Meowth, iba a decir algo mas pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, confundiendo al dragón. -"Pero que tal si te les unes?"

Meowth tiro de una palanca y uno de los brazos del robot se disparo hacia Latias, el dragón no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar ante la rapidez de la maquina y la enorme garra la atrapo. -"Agh!"

Jessie agito la palanca de su mano izquierda y el brazo que sostenía a Latias imito al movimiento. -"Que te parece esto?"

-"No! Latias!" grito Ash dentro de la cápsula.

-"Pikachu, has algo!" dijo Buneary desesperada. Pikachu no podía usar Impactrueno porque podría lastimar al conejito, pero había espacio suficiente como para poder usar Cola de Hierro.

-"Buneary, dame espacio!" dijo Pikachu mientras que su cola empezaba a brillar con energía metálica. Buneary retrocedió lo mas que pudo y dejo que el ratón azotara su cola contra el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, pero increíblemente estaba resistiendo cada embate que recibía, sorprendiendo al ratón por completo, ya que la mayoría de las cosas que tenia el Equipo Rocket cedía ante sus ataques.

-"Jajaja! Ahora ya no te crees muy salsa, verdad?" dijo James, pero su respuesta fue que las dos Latias usaran Ala de Acero en la garra del robot, rompiendo parte de la estructura y dejando a Latias libre. Dicha dragón cayo un par de metros pero rápidamente se recupero antes de caer al agua.

-"Latias, estas bien?!" grito Lorenzo.

-"Si... Si estoy bien, no se preocupen" respondió el dragón sonriendo.

Un Latios rodeo el robot y uso Dragoaliento en la cabina, envolviendola por completo en llamas. Después volvió a usar Ala de Acero y se impacto en el cristal, provocando que el robot se volcara y destruyera parte de la calle al otro lado del canal. Dentro de las cápsulas ambos Pokemon y Ash sintieron el golpe al caer no teniendo de donde sujetarse. Pikachu y Buneary lograron caer de espaldas gracias a sus reflejos de batalla, pero Ash no tuvo tanta suerte y cayo sobre su hombro izquierdo, lastimandose seriamente. -"Aahhh!"

-"Ash!" Gritaron Pikachu y Buneary al escuchar a su Entrenador gritar de dolor. -"Estas bien?!"

-"S-si... Solo que..." Ash intento levantarse apoyando ambos brazos, pero el dolor se apodero de el y cayo una vez mas al cristal. -"GAH! C-creo que... Me lastime el hombro..."

Latias pudo sentir como Ash estaba sufriendo, no lo podia creer, lo habían lastimado! Habían lastimando a Ash! El dragón siempre fue de carácter feliz y tranquilo desde que salió de su huevo, pero en el momento que los gritos de Ash llegaron a sus orejas sintió que la llama dentro de ella crecía. Volando hacia la cabina, Latias uso Dragoaliento en el cristal.

-"Hay viene!" dijo Jessie cubriendose la cara para no sentir tanto calor, pero la flama que salió de la boca del dragón era relativamente menor en poder y tamaño que las de los demás Latios y Latias.

-"Ja! Que ataque tan débil!" se burlo Meowth.

Latias dejo de usar Dragoaliento al escuchar eso y uso Psicoonda, el rayo salió disparado al mismo lugar pero el ataque no tuvo mucho efecto mas que sacudir la cabina un poco. El dragón se sentía frustrada al ver como sus ataques eran casi inútiles ante el cristal, por mas que intentaba incrementar el poder de la onda psíquica no lograba el resultado que esperaba.

-"Debo admitir que es persistente" dijo James mirando como Latias dejaba de atacar con sus poderes y usaba sus garras para rasguñar una y otra vez el cristal mientras lagrimeaba.

-"Sip, eso la hace mas deseable!" dijo Jessie sonriendo, movió las palancas de su control y el robot uso sus brazos para levantarse y ponerse en una mejor posición. Después un brazo se hizo hacia atrás y se lanzo hacia el Latias.

-"Latias, cuidado!" grito Bianca.

Latias se aparto de la cabina al escuchar la advertencia de su amiga, justo a tiempo para poder ver como la garra daba un golpe directo al cristal, el golpe no lo rompió, pero logro hacer unas grietas visibles para todos.

-"Aguas con nosotros mamacita!" se quejo James al ver las grietas frente a el.

Jessie tomo a James por su camisa. -"Entonces quisiera verte hacer algo, zoquete!"

James agito sus manos frente a el. -"Ok Ok pero deja de jalar mi camisa que se estira"

Jessie soltó a su compañero de pelo azul y este tomo las palancas de sus controles. Las movió un par de veces y presiono un botón. -"A ver como te salvas de esta"

Los brazos del robot se agitaron de un lado para el otro tratando de golpear a Latias, quien apenas podía esquivar las enormes masas de metal.

-"Retirate de ahí joven Latias!" grito uno de los Latios mientras se acercaba al robot preparando un Hiper Rayo.

Latias esquivo un brazo que venia de la izquierda, después el otro que venia desde abajo y dio una vuelta hacia atrás cuando ambos intentaron aplastarla. Gracias a que Latios insistía en que mejorara su agilidad, Latias podia esquivar los ataques, pero no era tan experta como su hermano y algunos golpes y la red que salió de un brazo estuvieron cerca de tocarla.

-"Deja de moverte condenada!" gruño James mientras seguía moviendo las palancas en un intento de atinar un golpe al dragón.

A un lado de el, Meowth sacudió su cabeza. -"Ustedes dos me hacen querer saltar al agua por lo inútiles que son!"

Jessie se acerco a Meowth. -"Entonces has algo bigotón o te arrojo yo misma a ella!"

El felino tomo ambas palancas de sus controles y los movió hacia adelante, provocando que el robot se lanzara hacia la misma dirección y que la cabina se impactara de lleno contra Latias. El golpe la envió volando hacia el Latios, quien ya había cargado el Hiper Rayo y no pudo cambiar de dirección, el devastador ataque salió disparado hacia Latias y no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo. El rayo choco con la espalda del dragón provocando una enorme explosión y que Latias saliera disparada hacia unos botes que Lorenzo tenia afuera de su taller, el golpe fue tan violento que las embarcaciones fueron reducidas a astillas.

-"Oh no!" grito el Latios al ver como Latias rodaba sin control un par de metros para después chocar con la pared del taller y quedarse completamente inmóvil.

-"Huy, creo que ahora si se nos paso la mano" dijo Meowth al ver como Latias no se movía.

-"LATIAS!" Lorenzo y Bianca no perdieron tiempo y corrieron hacia el dragón, preocupados por el estado del dragón.

-"No!" grito Pikachu dentro de la cápsula.

-"Pobre Latias" sollozo Buneary tomando su pelaje esponjoso y cubriendose la cara.

Pikachu apretó sus garras y utilizando todas sus fuerzas siguió azotando el cristal con su cola. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes sucesivos contra el cristal hicieron que la cápsula se hiciera pedazos. Pikachu y Buneary cayeron un par de metros y aterrizaron en el agua del canal.

Las dos dragones se separaron de su grupo y volaron hacia el cuerpo lastimado e inmóvil de Latias, Lorenzo y Bianca estaban arrodillados a un lado de ella, la chica se había quitado su boina y la estaba usando para cubrir la herida del Hiper Rayo, la cual era muy grave. Al nunca haber entrenado para la batalla, los ataques de Latias eran pocos y débiles, lo mismo pasaba con su defensa y resistencia, recibir el ataque de un Latios con experiencia en batalla la había dejado muy malherida.

-"Latias..." sollozo Bianca mientras mantenía sus manos en la herida de Latias. -"Por favor resiste..."

El par se Latias se acercaron y pusieron sus garras en el cuerpo del dragón, frotando las heridas en pequeños círculos. Lorenzo las miro con lagrimas en sus ojos. -"Va a estar bien?"

Las Latias se miraron entre si y asintieron. -"Lo va estar, pero necesita despertar"

El Latios que había atacado por accidente a Latias bajo a toda velocidad hacia el agua y tomo en sus brazos a Buneary y a Pikachu. Aprovechando el momento paso frente al robot y le lanzo un Dragoaliento que impacto el dañado cristal de la cabina, provocando que las grietas ahora se expandieran por todas partes.

-"Hora si ya sacaron boleto!" dijo Meowth apuntando un brazo hacia las Latias y presionando un botón rojo. La garra entro al brazo y del hueco salió disparada una red a toda velocidad.

Las Latias notaron el proyectil y una de ella uso Protección para defenderse, pero la red no llego a su objetivo por que una telaraña la envolvió y la hizo caer al piso.

-"Espeon!" -"Ari!" saliendo del taller de Lorenzo llegaron Espeon y Ariados, quienes al escuchar la conmoción salieron a ayudar.

-"Oigan, no son esos los Pokemon de Annie y Oakley?" pregunto Jessie al ver al felino y araña.

-"Se me hace que si" respondió James entrecerrando sus ojos. -"Que creen que están haciendo? Se supone que deberían estar chambeando con nosotros!"

La respuesta de Espeon fue un Psicorayo hacia el brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que Ariados usaba Sombra Noche. Ambos ataques se mezclaron durante su trayecto y al impactarse con el miembro del robot estallaron y arrojaron a la maquina hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas y sobre la cápsula donde estaba Ash.

El brusco movimiento provoco que Ash se golpeara una vez mas contra el cristal, provocandole un terrible dolor cuando su hombro choco con la dura superficie. -"Agh! Grrr!"

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo el Equipo Rocket pudo ver que el extremo del brazo había sido destruido. -"Ya no dejaron mancos" se quejo Meowth.

-"Pues aun nos queda un bracito, bigotón, que tal si les damos una-" Jessie fue interrumpida cuando el otro brazo fue arrancado desde su base cuando los dos Latios pasaron y usaron Pulso Dragón y Ala de Acero en el. La extremidad se desprendió sacando chispas y lanzando pedazos de cable por todas partes.

-"Montoneros! Esto no se vale!" grito Jessie.

-"Latias, por favor despierta" dijo Bianca mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Latias, el otro par de Latias seguían pasando sus garras por las heridas del pequeño dragón, una energía blanca las envolvía y al recorrer una cortada o golpe este sanaba lentamente. Pikachu y Buneary llegaron corriendo y quedaron horrorizados al ver el mal estado de su amiga.

-"Que están haciendo?" pregunto Buneary.

Una de las Latias paso una de sus garras por la cabeza del dragón, curando una cortada que tenia cerca de su ojo derecho. -"Usamos Recuperación para ayudarla a sanar" dijo una Latias.

-"Sus heridas son graves, pero esto la mantendrá estable" respondió la otra Latias pasando su brillante garra por el ala derecha del dragón, curando un golpe que había doblado el miembro.

Lorenzo y Bianca no sabían lo que estaban diciendo las Latias por estar hablando en Poke-Lenguaje, pero al ver como Pikachu y Buneary visiblemente se relajaban hizo que sintieran que todo iba a estar bien.

-"Humana" dijo una Latias a Bianca. -"Permiteme ver la herida de su espalda"

Bianca no quería quitar su boina de la quemadura de Latias, no quería ver la herida de su amiga y ademas sentía que si lo hacia empeoraría. Lorenzo puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y gentilmente la jalo hacia atrás. -"Bianca, deja que la ayuden"

-"P-pero..." tartamudeo Bianca entre lagrimas, pero Lorenzo siguió retirando a su nieta hasta que cedió por completo. La boina cayo al piso y dejo al descubierto la terrible herida, no queriendo ver el daño la chica abrazo a su abuelo con todas sus fuerzas, ocultando su cara en el pecho de Lorenzo.

-"Ayudenla... Por favor..." dijo Lorenzo a las Latias, quienes asintieron y gentilmente tocaron la herida de la espalda del pequeño dragón, provocando que Latias apretara sus ojos y sollozara al sentir el movimiento en su herida.

El robot del Equipo Rocket estaba en mal estado, apenas podía sostenerse de pie, toda su coraza estaba llena de abolladuras y el cristal estaba a punto de romperse. No hacia falta decir que Jessie, James y Meowth estaban en problemas. La chica pelirroja gruño al ver su robot a punto de colapsar. -"Como se atreven a hacernos esto, pasamos toda la noche armandolo!"

Meowth y James se cruzaron se brazos. -"En realidad fuimos nosotros quien hicimos el trabajo, lo único que hizo ella fue gritarnos que nos apuráramos"

-"Bun! Neary Bun Buneary!" grito Buneary completamente enfurecida.

Meowth se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Pikachu, el felino sacudió su cabeza y levanto una ceja. -"Ajale! Con esa boquita besas a tu novio?"

Pikachu sonrió y levanto una garra. -"Pika!"

Aprovechando la distracción que provoco el conejito, los dos Latios usaron Ala de Acero en el cristal una vez mas, al fin logrando romper el duro material y dañando críticamente al robot. Los tres tripulantes salieron volando de la maquina y cayeron de cara en el pavimento, mientras tanto el robot se tambaleaba de un lado para otro sacando chispas de sus brazos y al fin cayendo de frente. La cápsula que contenía a Ash se desprendió y cayo a unos metros de la ahora inservible pila de metal y cables, una vez mas el brusco movimiento provoco que el muchacho sufriera por la herida en su hombro, solo que esta vez el golpe viniera seguido de un sonoro 'crack'. -"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Después de sentir el duro golpe de la garra del robot, Latias salió volando sin control mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en su ala derecha, pero después sintió algo peor chocando con su espalda que la hizo sentir la mas terrible agonía que hubiera sentido en su vida, después de eso todo su mundo se apago.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, no sabia porque pero lentamente estaba recuperando su conciencia. Lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero este estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, después pudo escuchar ruido, mucho ruido, pero se escuchaba como si estuviera en un túnel. Pero de entre todo lo que escuchaba pudo entender una voz que era muy familiar para ella. -"Latias..." esa voz... Esa voz era de Bianca. -"Por favor resiste..."

Resistir? De que estaba hablando? Por que sentía tanto dolor? Por que estaba medio consciente?

Una suave y relajante sensación paso por su cabeza, calmando el dolor que sentía en ella y permitiendole pensar mas claramente. Después sintió como su ala regresaba a su lugar original e igual el dolor disminuía. Sea lo que sea que la haya pasado debió haber sido grave, pero que la ataco? Tuvo un accidente? Por que no lo podía recordar?

Latias decidió que estando ahí sin hacer nada no le traería ninguna respuesta, pero de repente sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda que casi la deja inconsciente una vez mas. Fue en ese momento que las puertas de su mente se abrieron y pasaran frente a sus ojos los eventos de hace unos momentos.

Ash siendo atrapado, una enorme maquina apareciendo de la nada, el Pikachu y Buneary del muchacho siendo capturados y después... Y después escucho como Ash era lastimado por las personas (Y Pokemon) que controlaban a la enorme maquina. Aun podía escuchar el grito de agonía de su amado en sus oídos, el solo pensar en que Ash estaba en peligro hacia a Latias sentir como la energía volvía a su joven cuerpo. Tenia que levantarse, tenia que ayudar a Ash, tenia que reaccionar!

El dragón respiro profundamente y abrió sus ojos con cuidado, al principio su visión era borrosa, pero lentamente se aclaraba y pudo ver las formas de Lorenzo y Bianca a unos metros de ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera sonreirles para enseñarles que todo estaba bien, un terrible estruendo se escucho por todas partes, seguido de otro grito que reconoció muy bien.

-"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ash... Ash la necesitaba, estaba sufriendo y era su deber estar junto a el. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, el pequeño dragón se levanto del piso, sorprendiendo a su familia a las demás Latias.

* * *

Ash podía recordar cada una de sus aventuras a lo largo de su viaje por todas las regiones que ha visitado. Desde la vez que Pikachu lo salvo de una parvada de Spearow hasta la apocalíptica crisis en Ciudad Alamos. En algunas de esas ocasiones estuvo cerca de la muerte y en otras solo salió con heridas leves, pero siendo sincero con el mismo no podía creer que de todas esas experiencias saliera bien y que el usualmente inútil Equipo Rocket lo hayan lastimado seriamente.

Al principio solo se lastimo el hombro cuando cayo sobre el, no podía ver lo que le había pasado por su ropa, pero podía sentir algo fuera de su lugar cuando se paso la mano por la parte lastimada. Pero ahora... Ahora era diferente, cuando el robot fue destruido la cápsula en la que estaba capturado se desprendió y cayo al pavimento, por el movimiento una vez mas había caído sobre su hombro, pero ahora el daño era peor.

Al momento que sus huesos se rompieron Ash grito con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor reemplazo toda la furia y frustración que sentía en el momento. La sensación era como si un Pinsir le tratara de arrancar el brazo con sus cuernos, el muchacho trataba de resistir el dolor y ahogar sus gritos en su garganta para no preocupar a los demás, pero el punzante dolor lo hacia muy difícil.

Ash estaba pensando en alguna forma de escapar de la cápsula, cuando de repente una sombra pequeña se acerco a la estructura de cristal y de un fuerte golpe la rompió en pedazos, por suerte ninguna de los filosos restos hirió al muchacho. Ash alzo un poco su cabeza y pudo ver que era Pikachu quien lo había salvado, dicho ratón estaba usando su cola para quitar los cristales de su camino y poder llegar hacia el.

-"Pikachu" dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-"Ash!" dijo Pikachu mientras quitaba el ultimo pedazo de vidrio y saltaba al pecho de su amigo, provocando que Ash gruñera en dolor al resentir el movimiento en su hombro. -"Oh no, perdón! No sabia que-!"

-"Esta bien amigo" dijo Ash forzando una sonrisa. -"No me paso nada grave"

-"Nada grave?" la voz femenina de Buneary se escucho a un lado de el cuando el conejito llego saltado para ver si estaba bien, Ash tenia que acostumbrarse a escuchar a todos los Pokemon a su alrededor. Buneary señalo con su patita el hombro del Entrenador mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia el. -"Tu hombro se ve muy mal!"

En efecto, en lugar de que ambos hombros estuvieran a la misma altura el izquierdo estaba visiblemente mas abajo que el derecho y se podía notar que un hueso resaltaba por debajo de la piel. Era una fractura grave.

-"Ash" susurro una voz al lado del grupo.

Ash, Pikachu y Buneary voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver a Latias flotando lentamente hacia el, no podía mantener la altura y de vez en cuando casi caía al piso, se veía débil y muy lastimada pero eso no parecía importarle, el dragón seguía su camino hacia el muchacho con determinación. Pikachu y Buneary querían ayudarla, pero los cristales aun los rodeaban por todas partes.

Pikachu iba a volver a usar su cola para retirar el peligroso cristal, pero todos y cada uno de los fragmentos fueron levantados en el aire por una fuerza psíquica. Justo atrás de Latias estaban el grupo de dragones que los habían ayudado junto con Lorenzo y Bianca, los ojos de un Latios brillaban de color azul mientras seguía retirando los cristales, el resto del grupo seguían al pequeño dragón con preocupación mientras seguía su camino.

-"Latias? Que estas haciendo?" pregunto Ash al ver el estado de Latias.

Latias al fin llego con Ash y se recostó a un lado de el y suspiro. -"Estas bien?"

A Ash le tomo un momento responder por estar observando las heridas en el cuerpo del dragón. -"S-si, yo estoy bien Latias pero... Estas herida! No deberías estar aquí conmigo!"

Latias sacudió su cabeza y miro a los hermosos ojos color chocolate de Ash. -"Claro que debo de estar aquí... Tengo que estar contigo"

El Entrenador no supo que decir ante las palabras de Latias y simplemente la dejo que recargara su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose quieta. Buneary dio un pequeño salto hacia Latias y toco su cuello. -"Latias?"

Pero el dragón no estaba respondiendo, seguía con los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. -"Que le pasa?" pregunto Buneary preocupada.

Una Latias se acerco al dragón y gentilmente retiro su cabeza del pecho del muchacho, acariciandola con cuidado maternalmente. -"Esta bien, solo que se ha desmayado por sus heridas y el esfuerzo de llegar con el"

-"Se veía muy decidida a llegar contigo" dijo un Latios mirando a Latias y luego a Ash. -"Mas de lo normal"

Pikachu y Buneary se rascaron sus cabezas mientras reían incómodamente. -"Bueno... Creo que tendremos que explicarles eso cuando estemos mas tranquilos"

-"Latias! Ash!" Lorenzo y Bianca se acercaron al grupo, esperando respuestas. -"Están bien?"

Una Latias sacudió su cabeza. -"Su joven amiga esta muy malherida, necesita descansar y que sigamos curando sus heridas, justo ahora volvió a desmayarse"

Lorenzo suspiro y se arrodillo ante Ash y Latias, el anciano paso su mano por el cuello del dragón y miro a Ash. -"Y tu como estas Ash? Te oímos gritar hace un momento"

-"Abuelo, mira!" dijo Bianca señalando al hombro del Entrenador, horrorizada de ver la inquietante posición del hombro de Ash.

Lorenzo noto la fractura de Ash e inmediatamente se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo, una Latias se puso a un lado del muchacho y dejo que Ash se apoyara en ella para levantarse. Bianca entro a su casa para buscar vendas y algo para el dolor. El muchacho agradeció la ayuda pero algo todavía no lo dejaba tranquilo. -"Que paso con el Equipo Rocket?"

Todos voltearon a ver al trío de agentes mientras lentamente se levantaban, quejandose del dolor que sufrían y por haber perdido su robot. Jessie fue la primera en levantarse y sacudió su cabeza. -"Ugh!... Mi hermosa cara..."

James y Meowth se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se lamentaron al ver que su robot había sido vencido, el chico de pelo azul tomo dos partes de la coraza de la maquina y trataba de pegarlas desesperadamente, pero el Pokemon gatuno tenia otras preocupaciones en ese momento. -"Oigan chicos... Creo que no les va a gustar lo que veo"

James volteo a ver en la dirección que señalaba Meowth y sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se enfriaba al ver al cuarteto de dragones acercándose al igual que Pikachu, Buneary, Espeon y Ariados. Todos se veían extremadamente furiosos y se estaban preparando para atacar. Sin embargo Jessie pensó que sus compañeros seguían diciendo tonterías y se dio la vuelta. -"QUE?! QUE NOS VAN A HACER ESA BOLA DE TONTOS?!"

Al escuchar el grito de la pelirroja todos los Pokemon entraron en acción, los Latios lanzaron un potente Dragoaliento, Pikachu uso Impactrueno, Buneary Rayo Hielo, Ariados uso Sombra Noche, Espeon uso Psicorayo y las Latias usaron su movimiento especial Bola Neblina. Jessie, James y Meowth se abrazaron entre si mientras gritaban de miedo.

Todos los poderes impactaron al trío de agentes y después de una gran explosión salieron volando por los aires. No era nada nuevo para este pequeño grupo de maleantes ser derrotados, pero devana admitir que ahora había dolido un poco mas de lo normal, quizá seria por el hecho de que cuatro Pokemones Legendarios habían participado en su derrota. Al final y mientras seguían volando hacia el cielo hicieron lo único que podían hacer: quejarse.

-"Se dan cuenta de lo cerca que estuvimos de ganar?" dijo Jessie cruzandose de brazos.

Meowth sacudió su cabeza. -"Como es que este tarado siempre esta rodeado de tan poderosos Pokemon?"

-"No lo se, pero ya nos dieron nuestra lechita y nos mandaron a dormir" gimió James.

-"EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEEEEEZ!" fue lo único que pudo gritar Jessie mientras que su voz se escuchaba menos por la distancia a la que iban.

-"Woooooobbuffet!" claro, no podía faltar el grito del inseparable Pokemon de Jessie antes de desaparecer en una estrella de luz.

Una vez que el Equipo Rocket fue derrotado, toda la atencion recayó en los dos únicos heridos de la confrontación. Ash estaba arrodillado a un lado de Latias mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas de tristeza por ver a su chica herida. -"L-Latias..."

-"Miren!" dijo Bianca mientras señalaba a una cantidad de gente que se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellos, frente a la multitud iban varios agentes de la policía acompañados de Arcanines y en un bote iba una oficial Jenny.

Lorenzo volteo a ver a Latias. -"Latias, Latias por favor despierta, tienes que ocultarte"

-"No" susurro Ash sorprendiendo al anciano.

-"Que dices Ash? Tiene que ocultarse, sino todas esas personas la verán!"

-"Tenemos que llevarla a un Centro Pokemon, esta muy herida y no creo que lo vaya a lograr si la dejamos asi" siguió Ash pasando su mano derecha por la cabeza de Latias.

A un lado de Lorenzo los cuatro dragones se habían hecho invisibles, pero una de las Latias uso su telepatía para hablarle. -"Tiene razón, nuestros poderes tienen un limite, necesita despertar y usar su propia energía por su cuenta o que alguien mas la ayude"

Lorenzo volteo a ver a Bianca, la chica tenia su mano en su pecho en preocupación al ver a su amiga tan débil, al sentir la mirada de su abuelo levanto su cabeza y asintió. -"No tenemos otra opción abuelo... Tienen que ayudarla"

El anciano no quería que Latias quedara al descubierto ante todos, pero si no lo hacia podría morir, y no quería experimentar el dolor de perder a alguien mas en su vida. Así que suspirando, Lorenzo asintió y ayudo a Ash a levantarse.

La primera en llegar fue la Oficial Jenny, quien rápidamente salto de su bote a la calle donde estaban todos seguida de su Arcanine y miro el desastre frente a ella. -"Que paso aquí?"

-"Un grupo de personas vinieron e intentaron robarse nuestros Pokemon" dijo Bianca mientras caminaba hacia Espeon y Ariados.

-"Eran del Equipo Rocket" dijo Lorenzo amargamente, sorprendiendo a la Oficial.

-"Que? El Equipo Rocket? Otra vez?" la oficial Jenny miro los restos del maltrecho robot y noto la característica 'R' roja a lo largo de la coraza. -"Ya veo"

-"Oficial Jenny... Ayudenos" dijo Ash acercándose a la Oficial.

Jenny volteo a ver al muchacho y noto la fractura en su hombro. -"Ah, estas herido! Sube a mi bote y yo-"

-"No" dijo Ash señalando al inmóvil cuerpo de Latias. -"A ella"

La Oficial Jenny quedo sorprendida al ver al dragón frente a ella, llevaba años viviendo y trabajando en Altomare y conocía muy bien la leyenda de los dos Guardianes, pero al ver a uno de ellos frente a ella era increíble.

-"Esta muy herida, necesita ayuda" siguió Ash.

Al notar las numerosas heridas en el cuerpo de Latias Jenny entendió la razón de la aparición del Equipo Rocket en la ciudad. -"Entiendo"

Jenny llamo a su Arcanine, quien se acerco a ella y levanto sus orejas, indicando que estaba atento. -"Escucha, quiero que vayas al Centro Pokemon lo mas rápido que puedas y le entregues esto a la Enfermera Joy" la Oficial saco de uno de sus bolsillos una etiqueta roja con un '1' en la parte superior. -"Ella sabrá que hacer"

El Arcanine ladro dos veces, tomo la etiqueta con cuidado en su boca y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, esquivando con gran agilidad a las personas que seguían acercándose y desapareciendo en una calle. Cuando su compañero se fue, Jenny volteo a ver a Latias y después al resto de los Oficiales en el área. -"Ayudenme a llevarla adentro, no hay que dejar que la vean"

Algunos Oficiales se miraron entre si, pero asintieron y se acercaron con cuidado al dragón, los Arcanines se prepararon por si llegase Latias a actuar violentamente, pero al ver que era levantada por las personas sin que reaccionara decidieron ponerse debajo del cuerpo inmóvil y ayudar a cargarla en sus espaldas hacia el taller de Lorenzo.

Bianca y Lorenzo junto con Ariados y Espeon entraron al taller para estar junto a Latias, no queriendo dejarla sola. Una vez que el Pokemon estuvo dentro los Oficiales cerraron las puertas y guardaron su posición, previniendo que alguien entrara. Mientras tanto la Oficial Jenny estaba junto a Ash tratando de acomodar el hueso del Entrenador, ambos se arrodillaron en el piso y la Oficial se preparo.

-"Muy bien, quiero que cierres tus ojos y te prepares, no te voy a mentir, va a doler" Jenny tomo el antebrazo de Ash con su mano izquierda y puso su mano derecha en su hombro.

Ash asintió y se preparo, a un lado de el Pikachu aparto la mirada y apretó sus ojos mientras que Buneary enroscaba su oreja que tenia levantada, tomaba su pelaje esponjoso y lo ponía sobre su cara, al mismo tiempo que se recargaba sobre el ratón. Jenny se mordió el labio y con un rapido movimiento jalo y después levanto el hombro de Ash, provocando que varios 'cracks' seguidos de un grito de dolor se escucharan a varios metros de distancia.

Jenny tenia que admitir que el sonido de huesos rompiendose o acomodandose siempre la hacían sentir escalofríos, separandose del muchacho la Oficial acomodo su falda al levantarse y dejo que el muchacho aguantara el dolor a su manera. La cual era que el muchacho tomara su hombro con su mano derecha mientras caía lentamente en ese lado.

Al momento de escuchar los crujidos de los huesos de Ash ambos Pokemon desearon no tener orejas tan desarrolladas, Pikachu sintió sus ojos húmedos al escuchar como su amigo sufría, en cambio Buneary a diferencia de su pareja, empezó a llorar al escuchar como Ash gruñía en dolor.

Después de algunos minutos, que en realidad parecieron horas, Ash logro calmarse, no por completo por las ardientes punzadas de dolor que recorrían su cuerpo, pero lo suficiente como para acariciar las cabezas de los Pokemon frente a el. -"Ugh... Estoy bien chicos... Solo necesito un minuto"

Buneary dio un salto hacia el regazo de Ash, dándole un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. -"E-Estas bien? Todavía te duele?"

Una vez mas tomado por sorpresa por poder entender al conejito, Ash le tomo unos momentos llevar su mano hacia la cabeza de Buneary y rascar detrás de su oreja izquierda, provocando que el pequeño Pokemon se relajara al instante. -"Si Buneary, estoy bien"

Pikachu sonrió. -"Que bien, no soporto verte sufrir"

Ash sonrió a su mejor amigo, pero al notar como la Oficial Jenny seguía cerca decidió que no seria prudente hablar con ellos ahora. -"Escuchen, tal vez deberíamos hablar cuando estemos solos"

Pikachu y Buneary asintieron, Ash sonrió y noto como un bote rojo llegaba a un lado de ellos, sus tripulantes eran dos Chanseys, el Arcanine de antes y la Enfermera Joy. -"Oficial Jenny, ya estamos listos!"

Jenny suspiro, aliviada de ver a su amiga llegar, pero ahora como llevarían a Latias al bote sin exponerla demasiado a la multitud de personas que estaban rodeando el área? El ruido de la batalla seguido de las fuerzas del orden en movimientos si que habían llamado la atención de muchas personas, las cuales eran un problema ahora.

Su Arcanine salto del bote y lamió la mano de Jenny, después ladro un par de veces. Para la Oficial solo fueron ladridos, pero para Ash fueron palabras fuertes y claras. -"Puedo ayudar?"

La Oficial sonrió cuando tuvo una idea. -"Arcanine, usa Pantalla de Humo cuando te lo indique"

Arcanine asintió y Jenny volteo a ver a los demás Oficiales, levanto su mano para llamar su atención y silbo un par de veces. Los Oficiales entendieron y abrieron la puerta del taller, sorprendiendo un poco a Lorenzo y a Bianca.

-"Que pasa?" pregunto Lorenzo al ver a los Oficiales acercarse al dragón.

-"El bote del Centro Pokemon ya esta aquí, tenemos que llevarla a el rapido" respondió un Oficial.

Lorenzo y Bianca asintieron y dejaron espacio para que las personas cargaran a Latias, quien aun no demostraba algún otro síntoma de estar viva que su profunda respiración.

Cuando los Oficiales tuvieron al dragón en sus brazos Jenny de arrodillo junto a su Arcanine. -"Muy bien, ahora"

Arcanine asintió y de su boca salió un densa nube de humo negro que rápidamente se extendió por todo el lugar, cubriendo a Ash, a sus Pokemon y los restos del robot. El humo se alzo por los aires y cubrió la vista de todas las personas que estaban presentes, momento aprovechado por los Oficiales para salir del taller y llevar a Latias al bote, seguida de Bianca y Lorenzo y los demás

-"Rapido, vamonos de aquí" dijo la Oficial Jenny al Enfermero que conducía el bote.

El hombre asintió y se puso en marcha, acelerando y dejando atrás a todos. Inmediatamente la Enfermera Joy se inclino para ver las heridas de Latias, aunque se sentía emocionada por ver a la Guardiana de Altomare frente a ella las heridas llamaron mas su atención, abría tiempo para admirarla mas tarde.

Mientras que una de las Chanseys asistía a Joy a tratar las heridas de Latias, la otra ayudaba a Ash con su hombro. Pero en realidad al muchacho lo que mas le preocupaba era el bienestar de su chica.

-"Por favor Latias... Resiste" susurro Ash.

* * *

_**Quien ya vio los capítulos de Pokemon XY? Wow! Después de Blanco y Negro esta nueva temporada promete muuucho para todos los fans de hueso colorado como yo, ademas de que los ships entre Ash y Serena aparecen por montones aquí y en todas partes. Hacer canónica una atracción de una chica por Ash si que fue un buen movimiento por parte de los escritores, bien hecho magníficos bastardos!**_

_**Solo desearía que los capítulos salieran mas rápido D: Oh bueno, la paciencia es una virtud... Una virtud que no tengo para mi desgracia *suspiro***_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuídense y nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
